Who Knew?
by iheartyu.xD
Summary: Who knew that Love, Drama and Betrayal could happen with only helping a friend get the girl? And all of this started when she decided to help a certain white eyed prodigy.R&R! Rated T for language.NejixTenten.[CHAPTER 23: Tears and Surprises UP!]
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope that you guys like it. xD

A story inspired by a real life event, but tweaked. Remember I said inspired usually mean some of the story will be based on true events, not the _whole_ story. This then tells us it will be some OOC in characters.

Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. (Wish I did though. –sighs-)

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

"_Who Knew?_" flashbacks.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By:** iheartyu.xD

**Prologue.**

* * *

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" cried an angry Tenten into her cell phone. "HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD BE TRYING TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP IF I SPENT FOUR FUCKING MONTHS TRYING TO GET YOU FUCKING TOGETHER?!" 

"O-oh d-dear p-please T-Tenten," said a scared Hinata. "I don't th-think th-th-that is th-the proper l-language y-you sh-should use w-with my c-c-cousin."

Miiru looked at Hinata and signaled the shush sign. (A/N: Miiru is Tenten's best friend.) Miiru whispered. "Hinata this isn't a good time to talk to Tenten, she's kind of in a dilemma right now." She was pointing behind her back to a screaming Tenten.

"S-s-sorry." Said Hinata, so softly that she could barely be heard through Tenten's clamorous discussion. Poor Hinata was sitting on the couch while nervously playing with her fingers. She was wearing a forest green hoodie, along with a lighter green shirt underneath. She had her boot cut jeans along with a pair of green uggs.

_'…Ooh…myy…godd.'_ thought Miiru. She was holding her house phone up so that Ino on the other line could hear.

Miiru's straight dark brown hair was high up in a side ponytail, and a long side bangs that went over her eyebrows. Her thick dark-brown rimmed glasses hid her pure hazel eyes.(A/N: I have glasses like those, but I don't have hazel eyes –sighs-)

She was wearing a semi-fitted faded red shirt with the words coke in white on it, along with her dark navy-blue low rise jeans and her black low-cut converse that had little gems glued on that she did herself. (A/N: My converse are just like that xD.) She had a lot of bracelets on her wrists, along with a watch on her right wrist, and a black sweatband with the Konoha plate symbol on it, (A/N: Again I have that, but mine has the sand's symbol on it.)along with her black painted nails.

"Oh my god is right, how much do you wanna bet we're gonna get dragged into this mess?" called Ino from the receiver. While a screaming Tenten could be heard in the background.

"No duh," said Miiru. "And if we end up involved in this, of course Kuroodia and Temari are going to get into thi-"

"BULLSHIT!" cried Tenten. "DON'T EVEN LIE NEJI! DON'T TRY TO SAY THINGS BEHIND MY BACK, BECAUSE I KNOW MORE SHIT THAN YOU DO!" (A/N: Just so you know, both of these conversations are happening at the same time.)

"I can't believe this," said Miiru "Remember that conversation that we had last week and you and me where on the phone after Sakura and Tenten left?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Guys I have to go now," said Tenten, "I have to eat dinner see you guys at school, bye!"_

_"Ditto," said Sakura "I gotta go to, my mom wants me to study for the medic nin exams, bye!"_

"_Bye!" both Ino and Miiru said at the same time as their best friends Tenten and Sakura left._

"_Listen," said Miiru, "One day this relationship is gonna drive her to the edge. It's like their all a couple the three of them, not just Neji and Sakura, but Neji, Sakura and Tenten."_

"_Yup," said Ino "And all of this happened when she started to help him."_

"_One day there gonna push her over the lin-"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Yea," said Ino while interrupting Miiru's flashback. "I remember that conversation clearly, but what does that have to do with what's happening right now?" 

"No, no after Tenten left, I told you that one day this whole thing was gonna push her over the line and-"

"And this is it." Ino had finished for Miiru. "This is the start of something big Miiru, and I mean _big_."

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Was it good? Should I continue? Please review, and don't be afraid to tell me if there is anything wrong with my story. Thanx ;) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	2. The Boy With No Name

A/N: I think I'm going to continue this even though no one really reviewed :(

The Chapter before was the Prologue, I had typed up the future, so this is like the begging leading up to the future event, kind of like the movie, the _Illusionist_.

Rated T for language, I hope you guys like it xD.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?'_ thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

---

**By:** iheartyu.xD

**Chapter One:** Boy with no name.

* * *

Whispers and murmurs could be heard outside of school. (Most of them coming from girls.) 

A rather handsome boy walked past all of these girls while walking towards the school's entrance to Konoha Leaf High. He held his black northface backpack strap over one of his shoulders. His long brown hair was hanging down his back, with a hair tie securing the end of his hair. A Konoha headband his forehead, with the Leaf Village symbol on it. He was wearing a black Beatles t-shirt with blue jeans, along with high-top black converse.

'_Shit,'_ thought the boy '_I thought I left those other fan girls behind, but it looks like that's not the case here.'_

* * *

Tenten and the girls were standing in a little mini-circle while waiting for the entrance to open. 

"Well were here," said Tenten "Finally the first day of sophmore year." Tenten, was the most tomboy out of all of them, she loved to be competitive and play a lot of sports. Her green jansport backpack hung on her back. She had her hair down, (for once.) parted to the side and sleek straight. (Thanks to Miiru's straightner.) She had on a beige Harajuku shirt (A/N: A Harajuku shirt is a shirt that is long, a little over the hips, short sleeves and has words _all_ over it.) and skinny dark blue jeans and beige bog low-cut converse.

"I-I j-j-just h-ho-hope th-that w-we all g-get l-lunch t-together." Said the oh-so-adorable Hinata Hyuuga. And of course Hinata out of all of them, she was the shyest.

Her suede beige jansport backpack hung on her shoulders, and a thin white headband with a little bow on it was placed on her head. (A/N: How KAWAII:3) Her dark brown Abercrombie shirt was covered by her sand-colored zip up hoodie that had hearts all over it. She also had boot cut jeans along with her beige uggs.

"I agree with Hinata," stated Ino "I have no idea what I would do if I didn't have lunch with you guys." Ino out of all of them was the trendiest.

She had a floral pattern jansport backpack, that hung over her shoulders as well. She was wearing a fitted pink and white stripped long sleeve shirt, with a beige v-cut sweater on top with black beads twirled around her neck twice. She had a thin cheetah belt with a bow on it and a jean skirt and her beige sparkly flats to go along with the whole ensemble.

"_And_ I hope that we don't have gym with Gai-sensei this year." replied Sakura. She was the smartest out of all of them. 'That's why her forehead is so big' Ino would sometimes say this to tease her.

A pink jansport backpack hung on her shoulders as well. She had on the same type of headband as Hinata but hers was a darker form of pink, (A/N: It replaced where her ninja headband would usually be.) her pink and white stripped polo shirt went with her dark blue jean capris and her pink and white stripped flat shoes that had a bow on each shoe.

"NO don't even play Sakura, if I have to run 50 laps around the track again, I _swear_ I'm gonna punch Gai-sensei in the face." stated an annoyed Miiru, thinking back on all those times she had to run around the track.

Out of the whole bunch, Miiru was the most creative. Instead of a jansport backpack like all of her other close friends; she had a retro messenger backpack, with tons of buttons of her favorite bands on them and with the strap of the messenger bag hanging on her shoulder. She wore a yellow vintage t-shirt with Mickey mouse on it saying 'knock-out', along with a black open vest to go with it. She also had a yellow studded belt with black skinny jeans and black vans with yellow shoelaces.

After Miiru's comment, all the girls started to belt-out laughing and didn't notice a certain white-eyed boy slowly walks towards the entrance of the school.

That is all, except Tenten.

"Whoo," cried Sakura as soon as she saw the boy. "Break me off a piece of tha-" Sakura was cut off when Miiru put her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Wait a minute…"said Miiru "That boy…has the _same_ eyes as HINATA! Hinata, why didn't you tell us that you had a _brother_?!"

"A _HOT_ brother." corrected Sakura; she had managed to escape Miiru's hold.

"Umm…okay…_hot _brother?" said a confused Miiru.

"Well he's not my br-"

"HEEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" cried Ino "You just said that he was hot!"

"So…?" asked Sakura

"Does that mean your giving up _my_ precious Saskue-kun?" asked Ino with a smirk.

"Hey-WAIT hey don't get me confused with junk Ino, I just said he was _hot_, I would give up Saskue-kun for you Ino-_pig_!" Then Ino and Sakura started arguing over Saskue, and who would be best suited for him.

* * *

Tenten on the other hand kept her eyes on the white-eyed boy the whole time after she had spotted him. 

As he was walking past them, when all of a sudden cold, stoic white eyes met warm, soft honey-auburn eyes. He stared at her and she back for what seemed a lifetime, he smirked then darted vision away and continued walking.

'_I wonder who he is?'_ thought Tenten. _'His gestures may say go away, but his eyes-his eyes tell me something else, I wonder what's his na-'_

"Tenten! Yoo hoo, you in there?!" cried Miiru waving her hand in front of Tenten's face.

"Huh?…oh…oh! Sorry!" said Tenten as a slight tint red appeared on her face. "I-I uh…wasn't paying attention, did you say something?" she was still dazed with the moment she had with the white-eyed boy.

"You didn't hear?" said Miiru. "Neji's his name. I asked Hinata since I guess I was the only one to _notice_ he had the same type of eyes as Hinata. He's new here, he just _happens _to be Hinata's cousin, and she just _happened_ to forget to tell us this."

Tenten didn't hear the rest of Miiru's explanation, as soon as she said "Neji's his name," she had spaced out again. _'Neji,'_ thought Tenten, _'Nice name,'_ she kept thinking about their little moment they had before he went into the school._ 'I just hope I end up having classes with hi-'_

"Tenten, earth to TENTEN!?" yelled Miiru, this time you could tell she was a little worried and annoyed.

Miiru's yelling caused Ino and Sakura to stop bickering. (A/N: Yes, they were _still_ fighting.)

"I-is th-th-there s-s-something w-wrong?" asked the worried female Hyuuga.

"No…no…I'm fine" said Tenten, _still_ dazed. Miiru, being Tenten's best friend already knew what she might be thinking about after she saw her blush-a _boy_.

"What were ya thinkin' about?" asked Miiru all childish-like.

"Oh…nothing." replied Tenten. "Just…stuff."

Ptfs, sure's, and whatever's could be heard from the girls.

* * *

RRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg -that was the bell. 

"Crap! We gotta go" said Sakura "We all have to report to the auditorium to get our schedules."

"Well then what the _hell_ are we still doing her forehead girl, let's get a move on!" responded Ino as she was walking inside the school. But before Sakura could protest Hinata grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"C'mon," said Miiru. "You can tell me about _him_ later."

"WAIT! WHA-" Tenten didn't have time to finish her sentence; her best friend was already dragging her into the school to the auditorium.

* * *

**A/N:** Did anyone like it? Please review, and tell me if I should continue I won't be disappointed if I get flamed. (: I will stop if no one likes it. 

---

iheartyu.xD


	3. Close Encounters

A/N: A whole lot of thanks to:

**Golferguy758****. // Emilio. // ****Spetiane****. // GAIAGAL. **

Thanks for your reviews; they put a huge smile on my face, love you people :)

For your reviews, I shall continue! –Pumps fist in air triumphantly-

This chapter will be long according to requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, crud. Wish I did.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By:** iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Two: **Close Encounters.

* * *

All the students gathered into the auditorium and took their seats, talking, whispers, and gossiping could be heard throughout the auditorium. 

Since Ino was the first one to rush into the school she sat down, saved her friends seats, and waited until they came.

"Damn that Ino," said Sakura. "I will get her for that stupid remark." She was quickly walking to the auditorium while Hinata scurried behind her.

"M-maybe y-y-you sh-should s-sl-slow d-down." suggested Hinata.

"NO! I have to hurry," said Sakura said as she was looking back to respond to Hinata "I will get her- Oof!" she had bumped into something really hard. _'Must be some kind of wall, MAN I am clumsy.' _thought Sakura as her hands reached up to touch the wall-only it wasn't a wall. _'What in the world…'_ she thought as she looked up, then dreadfully regretting it. There she was looking straight into two pair of white eyes.

"Ahem…" the boy grunted, "You kind of clutching my shirt."

After that statement, she immediately took her hands down, and turned a bright crimson red. She then automatically looked down, and apologized profoundly.

At seeing this, it made Neji smirk. _'Girls.'_ he thought.

Sakura looked up just in time to see him smirk, which relieved her, so she smiled back happily. This surprised Neji a little making the slightest tint of pink creep onto his cheeks.

"Well…" said Sakura, "I'll guess I'll see you around, it's Neji right?" He nodded. "Well then, I'll see you around Neji, c'mon Hinata, let's go."

Hinata quickly passed Neji and gave him a slight nod, he responded with a nod as well.

'_Man,'_ he thought. _'That's the second girl today that has made me feel all weird insid-'_ his thoughts were cut off when he saw the same girl earlier being dragged along by a rather uniquely dressed girl by the wrist. Walking up to him she stopped.

"Hey," said Miiru, "Neji's the name right?"

"Hn." replied Neji.

"Cool…I guess that's a yes," responded Miiru a little confused. "Well, Hinata told us who you were, and we just wanted to welcome you to Konoha Leaf High, I'm Miiru, and this is my really good friend Tenten."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement towards Miiru, and then turned around to face Tenten.

"Hey." He said looking into her eyes.

"H-h-h-h," stuttered Tenten, that is until Miiru nudged her hard, and she was finally able to complete her word.

"H-hi, I'm Tenten." _'I kind of already said that Tenten,' _thought Miiru. She was about to tell that to Tenten when she paused. She had realized that _he_ was the _boy _that Tenten must have been thinking about. She looked at both of them, then thought of an idea.

"Oh nuts!" she cried, (A/N: I say that a lot. _hehe_) they both turned to look at her. "Oh!…urm…um…I totally forgot that I have to tell Ino something very important about…schedules! Yes schedules! And…I uh, have to…to go now to tell her, so…I'lljustleaveyoutwohere…ciao!" Miiru quickly darted around them and started to run down the hallway toward the auditorium.

* * *

**With Miiru**

---

Miiru ran down the hallway _'She so owes me,' _she thought as she looked back, _'She so-'_ "Ooof-!" she had bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. Her glasses had fallen off, and since her messenger bag wasn't closed, her portfolio, with her drawings, writings, and designs spread _all _over the floor. She quickly got on her knees and started searching the floor with her hands to find her glasses.

She was completely _useless_ without her glasses.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she kept repeating. "I'm such a loser."

"No you're not…and I think these are yours," said a young male voice. He handed her the glasses, Miiru took the glasses without looking up and quickly put them on. "And it was totally my fault," the boy added, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No no no," she said with her head still down, "I wasn't looking where I was going and, I'm so, so, sorry, Oh my _god_ I am so stupi -" by that time she had looked up, with her side bangs in her face. She was speechless.

Pure hazel eyes met steel-blue grey eyes.

His hair was slightly spiked. He had on a white t-shirt on with the words Avenged Sevenfold in the front in black. He had blue jeans on along with black and white etnies that had designs on them. He had red marks on his face, he kind of reminded her of a dog.

"Hey," the boys said, "It's okay don't worry, you must have had a pretty nasty fall there, because all of your papers are _all_ over the floor."

Miiru gave a loud groan. "Crap!" she said. "Well…at least my stuff didn't get ruined right?" she let out a sweet sincere smile.

He smiled back and kneeled down along with Miiru, to help her pick her papers up. Looking through them, he was very affected.

"You drew and wrote these?" asking really impressed. He looked at her, she was blushing, trying to hide it, Miiru quickly lowered her head and look and the ground, and again have her bangs in her face again.

"W-well, yea I-I did draw and write those." She responded. _'Why in the world is he affecting me so much?'_ she thought.

"Well, you're amazing because these are good, _real_ good," he said. Her head shot up with the bangs in her face really surprised, no one had really had praised her work that much before with an exception of her best friends.

"Y-you, th-think? I-I never really th-thought I was really _that_ good" she replied.

"Well you thought wrong." he smiled and handed the drawings to her. She stuffed them in her portfolio, and shoved her portfolio in her bag. When she looked up she already saw that he was standing up with his hand held out. She gladly took it and helped herself up.

"Thanks," she said as she dusted herself of, while she tucked her side bangs behind her ear. "I'm Miiru." She stuck her hand out and smiled sweetly.

He looked at her, smiled and said "Your welcome. I'm Kiba." He took her hand and shook it.

"I'll walk you to the auditorium," he responded, but then quickly added, "U-Unless youdon'twantmetobecause I-I would totally understa-"

"Sure," said Miiru. He smiled, and then Miiru and Kiba walked towards the auditorium while talking away.

* * *

**With Neji and Tenten**

---

They were still looking at each other, when finally Tenten broke the silence.

"Uh…so what brings you here at Konoha Leaf High?"

"Family," he responded "Parents thought the education was better here."

"Cool…but then how did you get the Konoha headband?" she asked.

"Father." he responded

"Okay then…" Tenten wasn't really used to talking to boys, especially if the boy didn't really like to talk. "You're not much of a talker are ya?"

"Hn." he replied

"Okay…well my friends are all probably waiting for me, see ya around." she smiled and waved as she walked past him and towards the auditorium.

'_Tenten,'_ he thought,_ 'Nice name, not like any of the fan girls at home, strange…I haven't met a girl like that except for that pink haired girl before, but that's it.'_ He walked towards the auditorium with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**With Ino **

---

Ino was waiting in her seat when she saw Sakura and Hinata enter through the doorway. She signaled them to come over, because she had saved spots for them.

She noticed a dazed look on Sakura's face. She gave Hinata a questioning look, and it only took Hinata one word to explain.

"B-boy."

"Okay got it, no wonder you guys took so damn long, I thought you got kidnapped or something, soooo…Sakura, what happened?"

"Well, I really didn't get to know him that much but at one point, we were _so _close that I thought I was gonna die!" she sank in her seat. "I think I'm in love!"

Ino snorted. She didn't believe it, was he _that_ good looking? I mean come on.

Hinata then saw Tenten coming through the doors of the auditorium; she caught her attention, and called her over to sit down.

As Tenten had gotten closer to the girls, she had decided that she wasn't going to tell them about Neji yet. She knew they were going to tease her about it until she died, so she decided she wasn't going to tell them…_yet_.

As she sat down Sakura said, "Guess what happened to me?! It was so amazing, I met an awesome guy!"

"Who?!" Tenten really wanted to know who this boy was. He must be pretty special if it made Sakura totally forget about Saskue.

"Well his name is-"

"BOO!" cried Miiru. These caused the girls to jump, and Miiru to laugh. "Sorry, just_ had_ to do that." She looked _pretty _happy to the girls, a little _too _happy according to the look on her face.

"What's his name?" they all asked in unison.

"What?! She asked in surprise, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was also the type of girl that goes into denial when she thinks she like someone.

"Riiight. And I'm Tsunade-sama." Said Ino, she gave Miiru that I'm-not-buying it-look.

Miiru sighed. She gave up. "Weeellll," she replied, "His name is Kiba, he's funny, nice, smart, loves the music I like to listen, _and _he totally complimented be on my drawings, writings, and designs!" She ended up telling them the story on how she fell, and how, they met, and how he offered to walk her to the auditorium.

All the girls squealed. "H-how c-c-cute!" cried Hinata. "I agree," said Tenten, "I guess there's _finally_ a boy into Miiru's liking." "_Very _kawaii!" agreed Ino, "_And _he complimented your work, which means he's probably totally into you!" "Except the fact that falling part," replied Sakura, "I mean he could have at least caught y-" Sakura was cut off when Tenten smacked Sakura's head.

"Shut.up." Tenten hissed, "She's never really liked a guy before, because she was always afraid of getting hurt, so don't freakin' ruin it!"

"Erm…what I meant to say was…um…HOW CUTE! We _have_ to meet him!" Sakura gleefully clapped her hands together.

"Welll," said Miiru, as she was scanning the auditorium looking for him, "Well…he's…he's-oh, right…there!" she pointed to where Kiba was, "He's talking to some guy with pineapple-ish looking hair, and a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes."

They all looked in the direction where Miiru had pointed. Kiba looked up when he hear Miiru and turned to the direction in which the voice was coming from. He looked up to see Miiru, so he smiled and waved.

This caused Miiru to blush a little; she tucked her hair behind her ear, smiled and waved back.

The boys that were talking to Kiba had noticed this little waving and smiling to someone, they had looked in the direction where he was waving to. The boys eyes opened wide, they wanted to know why he was waving to the girl. The blonde boy was the first to speak, "You got a lucky one there Kiba, she's a major hottie!" (A/N: Who still uses the word _hottie_? lol.) "I agree," said the second boy, "_Major _babe." (A/N: lol, babe.)

At those comments, Kiba immediately turned around, "Shut up Naruto and Shikamaru, she's just a friend, I-I j-just met her, that's all." A blush was creeping upon his face.

"Uh, oh, what's this?" said Naruto in a dramatic voice while nudging Shikamaru, "Is _the_ Kiba actually blushing? Hm?"

"Well I wouldn't be talking Naruto," replied Kiba, "At least I might have a chance when I get to know her, but you two, are single, and I don't see you waving to any girls."

This automatically shut the boys up, until that is Naruto broke the silence. (A/N: No surprise there.) "Well…does she have any friends?" he asked curiously.

"Yea," he said, "She told me about when I was walking her to the auditorium, there, uh…right over…there," he pointed, "The one with the pink hair, she's Sakura, the one talking _real_ loud, with the platinum blonde hair that's Ino, the one with the brown hair is Tenten, and finally the one that kinda has her head down…the one with the navy-blue hair, that's Hinata."

Both boys gawked._ 'We have to get to know those girls.'_ they thought.

* * *

**With girls**

(again.)

---

"I just saw that," said Ino, "He was so blushing."

"Really?!" asked a hopeful Miiru, but then had realized what she just said, "Ur…notthatIreallycareoranything…" she quickly finished.

"Hey!" cried Sakura, "I didn't get to tell you guys, you this mystery man is!"

"Ooh, yea you're right," Miiru replied, "Sorry Sakura, continue."

"Okay then," said Tenten, "Tell us who he is already damnit!"

"Welll, he's totally amazing and cool and his name is-"

* * *

**A/N:** Ah HA! My first every cliffhanger! Sorry if that has gotten any of you a little disappointed there, please review :) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	4. New Friends & Misconceptions

A/N: Thanks to:

**Spetiane. // ****Tayume. // ****Eastwinds. // ****Ice Phnix. //** **lizerg.**

For reviewing, it gives me more reason to continue my stories :)

Again, I shall continue –Nice guy pose- lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a pink Ipod nano :U _hehe_.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _Thoughts.

"_Who Knew?"_ flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

---

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Three: **New Friends and Misconceptions.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Okay then, said Tenten, "Tell us who he is already damnit!"_

"_Welll, he's totally amazing and cool, and his name is-"

* * *

_

"SILENCE!" boomed and older woman. She had rather large chest, blonde hair done in two low ponytails with makeup on, to sum it up, she was a pretty lady…with a LOUD voice,

'_Whoa,' thought Miiru, 'That woman is crazy.'_

"CHILDREN! I AM YOUR PRINCIPAL TSUNADE-SAMA, WELCOME TO YOU FRESHMAN YEAR AT KONOHA HIGH!"

All the students in the auditorium were either dead afraid, happy, (who in the world knows why.) or just downright confused.

"NOW, FOR THE DISTRIBUTION OF SCHEDULES! NAMES THAT START WITH A-L TO MY RIGHT, AND M-Z TO MY LEFT, FORM A SINGLE LINE CHILDREN!"

All the students got up immediately and shuffled there way to the correct line. Hinata and Ino went to Tsunade's right while Miiru, Tenten, and Sakura went onto Tsunade's left.

Finally when the girls got their schedules they quickly found each other and tried to compare them.

"Hinata, Hinata! Let me see your schedule." called Sakura.

"Wait," interrupted Miiru "I have a better idea, why don't I just, I go down my list and call the period you guys can call the class in which you have that period."

"Sounds easy enough," said Ino, "Let's try it."

"Okay," said Miiru, "Let's start, okay…first period?"

All girls said gym at the same time. When they had realized this they all smiled.

"Good!" cried Miiru, "That one went well, okay…how about 2nd?

"Math" said Miiru.

"Yup," said Tenten, "Got that too."

"Ugh, English." replied Sakura.

"Wait! At least you won't be alone, I got English too!" cried Ino.

"I…uh have t-tech draw." said Hinata.

"What!?" cried Tenten, "You took tech draw?"

"Moving along…" said Miiru, "What abou- you know what screw this, let's just see each other's schedules."

They all nodded in agreement and looked at each other's schedules.

* * *

**Hinata**

_Gym_

_Tech Draw_

_Math_

_Earth Science_

_Computer Programming_

_Lunch_

_Social Studies_

_Home Economics_

_English_

**Sakura**

_Gym_

_English_

_Math_

_Math2.ADV_

_Social Studies_

_Lunch_

_Home Economics_

_Art_

_Science Lab_

**Tenten**

_Gym _

_Math_

_Social Studies_

_English _

_Earth Science_

_Lunch_

_Art_

_Home Economics _

_Weapons Mastery_

**Miiru**

_Gym_

_Math_

_Social Studies_

_Clothing & Fashion_

_English_

_Lunch_

_Earth Science_

_Photography_

_Art

* * *

_

"Well it's not that bad," said Ino, "At least we have a couple of classes with each other."

"It's better than nothing right?" asked Tenten.

"I-I agree w-with Tenten," said Hinata, "I-It could h-have been m-much worse."

"Yea," said Miiru, "We could have well just ended up with _no_ classes with each other."

"Yup," replied Sakura, "That's tru-"

"SILENCE!" boomed Tsunade-sama, "REPORT TO YOUR CLASSES _NOW_ AND I DON'T EXCPECT TO SEE ANY OF YOU IN MY OFFICE! Have a good day children."

All of the students sweat dropped and Tsunade's change in tone all of a sudden, never the less, they flew out of the doors, and straight to their classes.

* * *

**1st** **period.**

The girls went to the gym to start their first class.

"Please not Gai-sensei, Please not Gai-sensei," Miiru kept on repeating as they went into the gym, she had her fingers crossed, hoping not to have the same teacher again. "_Please_ not Gai-sens-"

"HELLO CLASS!" called out a very happy man, "MY NAME IS GAI-SENSEI, AND I WILL BE YOUR GYM TEACHER, GET READY FOR A YOUTHFUL, YOUTHFUL YEAR!"

"Shit." hissed Miiru.

"This is going to be a hell of a year." murmured Sakura.

* * *

-**Time Skip-**

**---**

Lunch

After a not-so-bad day of school, lunch finally came. The girls were happy that lunch had come around, they were dying to talk to each other, and they were all hungry.

"Oh my god I am starving!" cried Ino.

"Y-yes, I quite agree with Ino," replied Hinata, "I m-myself am q-quite hungry."

"All I hope for is that they don't have cruddy food, like in junior year." replied Tenten.

"Oh god," responded Miiru, "Don't even remind me, mystery meatloaf _still_ haunts me."

"Well c'mon then," said Sakura while giggling to Miiru comment, "Let's go eat!"

As soon as the girls had gotten their lunch they had sat down on a rather large round table.

"So, how's the first day of freshman year girls?" asked Ino while biting into a carrot.

"Not that bad actually," said Miiru, "At least Gai-sensei didn't make us run."

"Ptf. Duh Miiru, this _is_ the first day of school." stated Tenten.

After Tenten's comment the girls began to laugh at Miiru.

"Har, har, _very_ funny Miss Tenten, so…" replied Miiru, the shifted to face Hinata, "So how was your day Hinata, did you meet anyone?"

"W-ell, I kind of a-actually did."

Completely taken by surprise, the girls leaned in to listen to the shy Hyuuga's story.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**2ND Period**

_Hinata 2nd period had Tech Draw, the bad thing was, it that she had it all by herself._

'_Nuts,' she thought, 'I should have taken a different elective, I don't want to be alon-' at that moment she had stopped talking. She was sitting in her seat, when she saw a boy with blonde spiked hair, along with a set of sea-blue eyes walking through the door._

_He was wearing a dark orange shirt with the words 'what homework' in black. Hinata smiled when she read the comment on his shirt. He had blue jeans with a pair of white Rebook sneakers. When he came into the room, he saw Hinata, smiled and took the seat next to her. His cause her to turn slightly pink._

"_Hi!" he said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"_

"_Um…I'm H-Hinata, nice to meet you." After her comment she smiled._

"_Class!" called out an older man, "Settle down please, my Name is Todeki-sensei, I shall be your teacher for the rest of the year, I know the first day teachers may talk a lot, but not me I get straight to the work, first job, pick a partner, you have two minutes…Go!"_

'_Oh no,' thought Hinata, 'I don't know anyone in this class! What shall I do-'_

"_Hinata?"_

_Hinata at the sound of her name spun around, only to find herself face to face with Naruto! He had gotten over to ask her something._

_They were so close together; she could feel him breathing on her._

"_Hinata?" asked Naruto, "Are you okay?"_

"_H-Hai."_

"_Well," he said while scratching the back of his head and backing away, "Do you wanna be my partner, even though we just met, I kind of don't know anyone else here, so do ya wanna be my partner?"_

_Hinata just blushed at the question, but nodded in agreement._

"_Cool!" he cried, "Todeki-sensei! I already found a partner!" He looked at her and grinned._

"_That's great Naruto, now sit."_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"Whoa, said Tenten, I guess little Miss Hinata has a lover now, hm?"

Hinata automatically blushed and lowered her head after Tenten's comment.

The girls began to tease Hinata about her new lover Naruto.

"Damnit," cried Miiru, "Forgot the napkins, be right back guys!" she quickly got up and walked to a little table that had many condiments, and utensils, as well as napkins, as she reached for the napkins and grabbed them, she heard some sort of high-pitch laughter. She looked around and heard the voice coming from around the corner. Curious as she was she slowly peeked over the corner, only to find something that she completely dreaded.

A girl around her age with sandy blonde hair, she had on a fair amount of makeup (A/N: Not to much, not to little.), she was wearing a white tank top with a colorful plaid mini-skirt, along with pink fishnet stockings and beige Uggs.

She was laughing and had her arm locked with the boy's. She was looking up at him with lovey-dovey eyes, that boy was—Kiba.

"Oh Kiba," said the girl in her high squeaky voice, "You're just _so_ muscular, and _so_ funny."

"Um…thanks…I guess," said Kiba.

Miiru's heart sank. She was completely mortified; she felt a large lump on her throat, like she couldn't swallow. _'What was I thinking?' _she thought, _'Of course he wouldn't be into me, he just probably felt pity, I mean come on look at her.'_

"Kiba," squeaked the girl, "There's this new movie coming out and I heard it was really good, so I was wonde-"

Miiru didn't hear the rest, she already knew what he was gonna say, she quickly backed away without being noticed and ran back to the table.

"Whoa," said Sakura, "Slow down there Miss-I-like-too-run-fast."

Miiru just sat down and put the napkins on the table and began to pick at her food, totally ignoring Sakura's comment.

Noticing this, Hinata was a bit worried. As the girls began to talk, Hinata leaned in and whispered, "I-is everything okay M-Miiru?"

"No…I'm cool, must have been the hot dog I ate or something." responded Miiru.

"O-okay then, but if you need anything, I-I'm right here." As Hinata said this she smiled. She was usually the one who had the advice or the support given to her, but know it seemed as the tables turned around, she knew exactly what to say, this made her feel good inside, like she has changed.

"Thanks Hinata." Miiru smiled.

As the girls were chatting, two female figures stood over behind them.

"Hey," called the first girl, "Do you think we could sit with you guys?"

"Sure!" said Sakura, "Yes, sit down with us." said Ino.

'_Hmm…' _Tenten thought, _'I don't feel such a good vibe from these girls.'_

Apparently neither did Hinata because she flinched when she looked at them. Miiru was just there sulking using her fork to play with her food.

The two girls sat down. "Hey," said the first one, "I'm Temari and this is Kuroodia." Temari wore…well a bit of revealing clothes. Her hair was in four pony tails, she wore a red wife beater under a white one with quite a bit of cleavage showing. She wore tight jean pants along with black and white Rebook sneakers. Kuroodia on the other hand was a bit more plump ad darker skinned than Temari, she had on a semi-fitted green shirt, ripped jeans, and green and white vans.

Temari, then leaned in and asked, "Did you check out the new guy? My _god_ he is fine!"

"I know!" cried Kuroodia, "He is _so_ hot!"

Tenten's head shot up, _'I hope they aren't talking about Neji.'_ She thought.

Sakura on the other hand immediately knew who they were talking about, a little nervous she asked, hoping that maybe it wouldn't be _her_ Neji. "W-well do you know his name?"

"Dunno," replied Temari, "No clue what his name is, but I know he's got long dark brown hair, and a Konoha headband on."

'_Shit' _thought both Sakura and Tenten at the same time. Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink hair to look as if she didn't care.

"Yup," said Kuroodia, but then sighed. "Too bad we don't have a chance with him. I heard he already has a girlfriend back home."

"Well, who gives a crap," said Ino, "None of us like him, so we have nothing to worry about, so I think were pretty good."

Both Sakura and Tenten flinched at Kuroodia's previous comment. _'I heard he already has a girlfriend back home.'_

Hinata was the only one to notice this. She smiled to herself, she knew a lot about her cousin, and she knew he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Well," said Miiru as she was trying to change the subject, "Did anything cool happen besides Hinata's cute moment with you guys?"

As soon as she said that the girls immediately started to chat about school, possible gossip, boys and classes, all that is except Miiru. She was feeling too cruddy to eat anything. Finally, she picked up her tray and got up.

"Guys I'm gonna go, I-I need to walk around for some air."

All the girls looked at her. "A-are you o-okay?" asked Hinata, "Yea," said Ino, "Your worrying me a little."

"Nah, I'm good," replied Miiru, "Just need to check some things, walk around, take a breather."

"You want us to come with?" asked Sakura.

Miiru shook her head in disagreement, "No, I'm fine." She walked towards the garbage and dumped her lunch into it, and then she headed for the courtyard.

* * *

As she was walking through the courtyard, she noticed she was alone in the large courtyard. She liked it like that, so she stopped to look ahead at the view, when all of a sudden a shadow loomed behind her. 

"Hey good looking," said a deep male voice.

'_Who the h-'_ she turned around. There standing was a boy with purple marks on his face with some kind of hood that mad him look like a cat. _'Dear Lord, why do I keep meeting boy who look animal related'_ she thought.

"Um…hello?" she answered. "You're a _real_ pretty girl, do you uh, wanna do on a date with me?" He was getting closer to her, "Sooo... what do ya say?"

She was trying to back away. _'Maybe I can call for help or something,' _she looked around-crud. She just remembered she was alone, with this idiot. _'No one's here, what do I do, what do I do?' _She was panicking. Little did she know she was backing up into a wall.

"Come on," said the boy, "I won't bite…unless you say no."

'_Wtf?'_ she thought, _'Oh.my.god.' _this time she was really in a fix. She backed up until she felt the wall.

"Please," said Miiru, she was whimpering, "I-I don't even know you that well."

He put his hand up against the wall. Miiru knew what was coming so she covered her face with her hands. "Don't do that now, said the boy, "All I want to do is get in yo-" Miiru shut her eyes tight, maybe if she thought hard enough, she thought he might go away, maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**A/N:** HaZahh! Another cliffhanger! Surprised yes? Well please review, and I will update the chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy:) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	5. Troublemakers

A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed:

**Spetiane. // Matahari. // Ice Phnix. **

Thanks you guys again, and yes, your reviews all put a smile on my face :)

I shall continue with this story! –Yells like Xena- ;)

This chapter is more MiiruxKiba but the next one is going to be more NejixTenten, and it will get more intense, I promise :)

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who knew?'_ thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

---

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Four: **Troublemakers

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Come on," said the boy, "I won't bite…unless you say no."_

'Wtf?'_ she thought, '_Oh.my.god._' this time she was really in a fix. She backed up until she felt the wall._

"_Please," said Miiru, she was whimpering, "I-I don't even know you that well."_

_He put his hand up against the wall. Miiru knew what was coming so she covered her face with her hands. "Don't so that, said the boy, "All I want to do is get in yo-" Miiru shut her eyes tight, maybe if she thought hard enough, she thought he might go away, maybe, just maybe. _

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

Miiru was closing her eyes waiting until it was over. Tears sliding down her face, she wondered why after a couple of seconds nothing happened.

'_Did it actually work?' _she thought. _'Hey! Maybe it actually did!' _she slowly opened her hands just a little; she then peeked through her hands. They immediately widened at the view she had seen, it was the boy sprawled on the floor with a black eye. She then immediately closed the gap with her hands, covering her face again.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yea, yea –sniff- I'm fine," answered Miiru, "My –sniff- _god _I am so-"

"Stupid?" he finished for her with a smile.

Her hands came down immediately and gasped. "Kiba!" she ran up to him with tears in her eyes forming again, and wrapped her arms around his lower back, while sobbing into his chest.

Her action totally threw Kiba off guard, and when she hugged him, he blushed madly turning a bright cherry red. Kiba then smiled and hugged her back.

"I-I was so –sniff- scared –sniff-." said Miiru.

Rubbing her upper back, he kept repeating "It's okay, it's okay, you're with me now."

While crying into his shirt, and after hearing his comment, the image of the squeaked voiced girl wrapping her arm around Kiba appeared in her head. _'What am I doing,' _she thought, _'He has a girlfriend_! _What am I doing?' _Then realizing that she was hugging Kiba and crying into his shirt, and she quickly pushed away.

Kiba with a very confused look on his face after Miiru's action asked, "What's wrong? Do you wanna report thi-"

"NO!" cried Miiru as the sound of the bell could be heard behind her, "Sorry that I hugged you! I really don't want your girlfriend to think that your cheating on her with me, and I don't want her to get mad, sorry!" after that she turned around, wiped her tears, and ran to her next class.

* * *

**Time skip**

---

**8th period

* * *

**

**With Tenten**

---

Tenten walked towards her Home Economics class with the same thought running through her mind, _'I heard he has a girlfriend.' _She tried to shake the thought off her head.

"Nah, he doesn't…I hope."

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the minute bell, nuts.

"Crap!" cried Tenten. She began to run to her class. She came in just in time when she looked around a place to sit down, only to find an empty seat—next to Neji. _'Of all the luck,' _she thought as she took the seat next to him.

On the outside, it seem as if she could careless about sitting next to the Neji Hyuuga, Konoha Leaf High's new hot kid, but in reality she was _dying_ on the inside. She was trying not to think about him when a piece of paper suddenly appeared on her desk, she opened it and read:

_Aren't you going to say something?_

She looked at him with a smirk and wrote something down, and passed him the note.

_Does the Neji Hyuuga need someone to talk to?Hm? _He smirked when he read this.

He shoved the piece of paper into his agenda book. He shifted to talk to her, "You know wha-"

"BAKA!" screamed Ino, "Why do I have to sit next to this lazy weirdo? Can you _please _move me Kurenai-sensei?!!?"

"Shut up and sit down already, "said the boy, "Your voice is so troublesome."

Ino opened her mouth to yell something back when, "Shikamaru! Ino!" cried Kurenai-sensei, "For all of your bickering I have decided that I shall pair you up for every single project that we have in order for you to get along!"

Ino just gave out a yelp of horror, while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Pft. I totally bet that there going to end up with each other." said Tenten.

"Deal," said Neji. Tenten just gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I bet you that Shikamaru and Ino won't be going out—they hate each other too much." Neji smirked.

"Tsk. Sure Neji…no seriously they are _so _going to end up together, _you_ are going to lose this bet."

"Fine then," said Neji, "It's a deal." he stuck his hand out.

"Deal, the winner gets to make the other one so whatever they want for a day." Tenten took his hand and shook it.

"Fine—oh and let me get you number so I can call you—you know, for any updates on the bet." This caused Tenten to go completely ecstatic on the inside, but she remained calm.

Her eyebrow rose, "Oh really now? Well I guess you _are_ right, but I'm only giving you _mine _if I can get _your _number." she smiled.

He smirked a ripped the edge of a piece of paper and scribbled his number on the paper, Tenten did the same and they exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you." said Neji, as he slipped the piece of paper into his right pocket.

All she could do was turn away. She was blushing, like mad. "Okay" that's all she could say.

* * *

**Time Skip**

---

**9th Period

* * *

**

**With Miiru**

**---**

'_Ah…art.' _thought Miiru, besides photography, this is _favorite_ subject. (A/N: So is mine! 0.0) _'I love art it just make me all happ-" _she stopped at the doorway. There she saw Kiba talking to the teacher.

'_Dear God!' _she screamed in her head, _'What did I do to deserve this?!' _she was whimpering in her mind, _'Let's just hope that he doesn't sit at my table.' _

"Okay class," said the teacher, "My name is Tsukamato-sensei and I will be you art teacher, I will teach you to express yourself artistically in your own way. But before we could do that, let's assign seats."

Groans, oh man's, and come on's could be heard throughout the classroom. "Wait a minute now," said Tsukamato-sensei, "These seats will first be assigned for you to get to know people, after a while if I feel that you guys are responsible enough, and then I will let you move around."

He pulled the screen down to cover the blackboard, to reveal a large seating chart. Frantically searching for her name, Miiru's eyes darted all over the chart, when she finally found her name, _'THERE!'_ she thought as she quickly took her seat, she didn't bother looking at where anyone else was, she quickly took out a piece of paper and began to draw.

"Hey there." she looked up with her bangs in her face. "Hi she said abruptly, and then looked back down. Tsukamoto-sensei then began talking about his lecture and rules of art.

"Come on," said Kiba, "At first were friends, then when you're about to get attacked-I help you-you hug me, then you push me away and you say your sorry and you don't want my _girlfriend_ to get mad?! Then you end up hating me! And this is only the first day of school."

She ignored him and continued to draw.

"Miiru," said Kiba in a stern voice, "Tell me what I did wrong! PLEASE!"

All the students turned around and looked at Kiba. "I'll tell you what you're doing wrong," said Tsukamoto-sensei, "You're not listening or sitting down. Instead you are talking to your girlfriend. Talk again, and you will receive detention, now sit down in your seat."

Kiba and Miiru both turned a crimson red. _'GIRLFRIEND!?' _she thought. Kiba just sat down, while Miiru continued to draw.

"Great," hissed Miiru, "Thanks to you, I now look like the bad kid."

"Well," Kiba hissed back, "I wouldn't be getting you into trouble," this time Kiba voice was increasing in volume, "If you would just tell me what is goi-"

"Miiru! Kiba!" called Tsukamoto-sensei, "Detention 2 days, for talking while a teacher is talking, report outside of my class after school!"

"WHAT!" both cried, "Yes! You heard me," replied Tsukamoto-sensei, "Or do you want more than that?"

"NO!" the both screamed. Again, all the students turned around and looked at the table in where Miiru and Kiba were sitting at.

Miiru just blushed in embarrassment and continued her work while Kiba just put his head down and covered his head with his arms.

'_Boys'_ she thought. "Girls." he murmured.

* * *

**After School**

---

"Miiru, Kiba," stated Tsukamoto-sensei, "Both of you are here because you were talking during my lecture. But since for both of you it's your first day of school, I shall let this be a warning. Do not let me catch you guys talking when I'm talking again" Tsukamoto-sensei then turned around and left the two students alone.

Miiru was too busy thinking, and didn't listen to a _word _Tsukamoto-sensei was saying. _'It was just the first day of damn school,' _thought Miiru, _'And I already have detention thanks to this two-timer, he actually this he can fool me with the idea that he doesn't know what I'm talking about!' _Miiru was too busy thinking to realize that Tsukamoto-sensei had already left.

"Miiru."

'_I mean come on!" _she kept thinking, _Does he actually think he can fool me?! I am not that dumb.'_

"Miiru?"

'_I can't believe I hugged him…pft. I should have kno-'_

"Miiru!!" cried Kiba he grabbed her by the shoulders, and started to shake her hard. "Miiru are you okay? We were excused from detention."

Her eyes widened as she came back to reality. She blushed on how close they were when he was shaking her back and forth. Every time he would shake her forward it would seem as it he was moving her closer and closer to him. With this action, she became even redder by the minute. When Kiba realized that she was blushing, he stopped shaking her, folded his arms and smirked at her.

She looked up just in time to see the smirk. Anger had then took over her little blushing incident and took two steps back. "What's so funny?" Miiru asked while she pouted.

"Nothing…just the fact that when you blush…" he paused.

"I what? Look dumb? Stupid? I look what?" responded Miiru.

"No," said Kiba, then he blushed, "W-when you blush y-you look c-cute."

Miiru was speechless. She froze. She felt as if time had just stopped, she just stood there with her pure hazel eyes the size of dinner plates. _'Did he just say that I l-looked c-cute?'_

Kiba was leaning closer to her, _'What's he doing!?' _she thought, _'That little two-timer!'_

When he was about to kiss her when she ducked to dodge the kiss, then backed up and stomped on his foot _real _hard. "You lousy two-timer, you have a _girlfriend_! Stop sending me mixed messages that you like me!" screamed Miiru as tears streamed down her face, "Stop making me like you, because I'm trying to forget you, you jerk!" after that Miiru ran home while dragging her messenger bag to her home, while a cursing Kiba in pain was left at the school. She went into her bag and got her keys and opened her house door.

"Hello house," said Miiru then sighed, "Who am I kidding, no one's every home." Miiru was home alone most of the time. Her parents were owner's of a big company. They would always be in big meetings and talking to important people, so she never really talked to them. Miiru's parents had a partnership with Tenten's parents, so Tenten was mostly home alone as well.

Miiru walked up to her room and took of her messenger bag and threw it on the floor. _'I need to call Tenten. I just have too much on my mind.'_ She took down her hair that was in her side ponytail, and let her hair down, she ruffled her hair, massaging her scalp for a couple of seconds, she then she put it up in a messy bun while she tucked her side bangs behind one ear. She changed out of her clothes and slipped into a semi-fitted black shirt and baggy vertical blue line stripped pajama pants. She them slipped into fuzzy slippers, and then she headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

She opened her refrigerator and took out some milk. She poured herself a glass, kept the milk out, and then opened a cupboard to take out mini-white powdered donuts. She then sat on a bar stool on her kitchen island, took the remote that was near her and turned on the television on in her kitchen.

She began eating the mini-donuts then got up and picked up the receiver, sat back down and dialed Tenten's number.

* * *

**With Neji**

---

Neji was lying on his bed reading a book when the image of Tenten crossed his mind. _'She's nice,' _he thought, _'But yet…she had this edge to her.' _

He went to change his pants, when he reached into his pocket to clean it out when he touched a piece of paper, he opened it and it was a number. "Tenten," he whispered/yelled. "Should I call her?"

He looked at the phone the phone in his room. _'Why not?' _he thought as he looked at the paper and then to the phone, then he dialed Tenten's number.

* * *

**With Tenten**

---

Tenten was lying/sitting on the couch while reading a magazine and watching television at the same time. She was hoping that Neji would call her, but she figured he _really _wouldn't call her, now come on—he's Neji Hyuuga for Pete's sake!

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing" the telephone had rang.

"Who the-" she got up slowly and approached her telephone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I thought that totally sucked completely, but don't worry the good parts are coming soon! R&R please :) 

**Ice Phnix: **I meant junior high school, but I guess I can see how that can be confusing. Sorry :'(

---

iheartyu.xD


	6. Phone Frenzy

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, I am so sorry **Tsukiko Yuki** for forgetting you, I hate it when people forget, now I am ashamed of myself :(

Thanks you all for the reviews:

**Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Ice Phnix. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****Matahari****. // tomboy901.**

As I have always said that they make me smile and well…they do! –starts to break dance- lol. I really can't though xD

Don't worry my fellow reviewers, there shall be more drama coming up, and better chapters, but you shall have to wait just a tiny bit ;)

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

---

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Five: **Phone Calls

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng" the phone rang._

"_Who the-" she slowly got up and approached her telephone. She picked it up and answered it._

"_Hello?"_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"Hello?"

"Um Tenten…"

"Who is this?"

"Miiru! Duh! Anyway…we need to talk."

"Okay…" answered Tenten, "Are we breaking up, or something?"

Miiru giggled a little bit, but then quickly cut off, and stated, "No, seriously it's about Kiba."

"Ah…a boy." said Tenten, "Okay then, shoot." Tenten was now in her kitchen getting some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Well-"

"Hold on," interrupted Tenten, "Got another call on the line."

Tenten pushed the flash button and answered:

* * *

"Hello?" 

"…"

"Um…Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Tenten," the voice said slowly.

"N-Neji?" she responded. He couldn't see, but a blush had crept onto Tenten's cheeks.

"W-What do you n-need?" she asked. She was basically jumping around her house now.

"Well-"

"Oh wait! I have another call on the other line, please hold," and with that Tenten again pushed the flash button.

* * *

"Hello?!" asked Tenten, "I'm back, yes what were you gonna say?" 

"Yea," said Miiru, still sulking. Now she was eating out of an ice cream container with a spoon. "So this is what happened," Miiru then told everything to Miiru, about Kiba's girlfriend, how she spied on them, she was about to tell her the part in where she was about to get raped when Tenten interrupted, _again_.

"Sorry, Sorry Miiru, uh…someone's on the other line, please hold!"

"Okay," said a still sulking Miiru.

Tenten pushed the flash and returned to Neji.

* * *

"Okay…shoot." said Tenten. 

"Look, I kind of need some…" Neji started.

"Need…what? Money?"

"Hn."

"Homework?"

"Hn."

"Food?"

"Hn."

"Advice?"

"…"

"Advice? Is it advice?"

"Well…yes I uh, yea I need…" Neji paused. He wasn't really the kind of person to ask for 'help', so this was _real_ hard for him.

All Tenten could be thinking about right now was Miiru's conflict. _'I really need to be there for Miiru-' _she was cut off when she heard Neji pause after she suggested if he needed any advice.

"Advice Neji, do you need advice?"

"Yea, I need to-"

As he started to talk Tenten had just realized that she has Miiru on the other line, she sighed, she had to end this.

"Sorry, Neji but I have someone on the other line, and it's _super _important, could we maybe do this another day?" She was _dying _on the inside.

"Hn," was all Neji said as he hung up the phone.

'_Nuts'_ she thought, "The only time I have to talk to him, and ruined it! Well…back with Miiru." Tenten pushed the flash button once more.

* * *

"I'm back." Tenten herself was sulking a little now herself. 

Miiru sighed, "Tenten, I think I just gonna go to bed and sleep on this, I-I just have too much on my mind right now. I'll tell you later…bleh I don't know, T-T-Y-L Tenten, ciao." Miiru hung up.

Tenten was just holding the receiver with her mouth almost to the ground. She then just sighed and hung up the phone, picked up her magazine, and grabbed some Smarties out of her candy bag lying near her couch.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Tenten's head perked up. _'Could it be Neji?!' _She quickly got up and ran for the phone, but then stopped midway.

"NO," she said to herself, "Let me wait a little…don't want to seem too desperate." The phone rang again. She couldn't take it anymore, _'Screw that.' _She raced for the phone and picked it up, and answered it calmly:

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Tenten!" cried Sakura. Anime tears fell down on Tenten's face. (T.T) _'Damnit' _she thought _'And to think it was Neji.'_ Tenten started to unwrap thee Smarties wrapper and plopped one into her mouth.

"Just came by to ask you something in _particular..._," said Sakura. She had a hint of suspicion in her voice. Tenten could already tell something was up.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" asked Tenten nervously. She had plopped another Smartie in her mouth.

"Ino told me about you exchanging numbers with a _boy_…" _'Shit.' _thought Tenten, she immediately froze.

"W-What about it?" asked Tenten, trying to hide the nervousness from her voice.

"Well…" said Sakura, "Tell me who he is…"

"…" Now she was being like Neji.

"Tenten?"

"…"

"Tenten."

"…"

"TENTEN!"

"Yes…?"

"Tell me who he is!"

Tenten _really _didn't want Sakura to know about Neji. It's not like Sakura wasn't Tenten's best friend-she was, it's just that somehow, Sakura would tell Ino, and Ino would end up telling EVERYONE. Now this information would then come back to her crush, freak out her crush, then he would end up not talking to her, yes Sakura would ruin it for her, and she wasn't going to ruin it for her now. She needed some sort of distraction.

She looked down at her hand. Ah ha! In her hand, Tenten had the Smarties wrapper, she smirked.

"Well…" started Tenten, "His name is-" Tenten quickly took the Smarties wrapper, held it up to the bottom portion of the receiver and began to crinkle the wrapper frantically.

"Sakura! Sakura! You're breaking up!" cried Tenten, when in reality she was laughing on the inside.

"Tenten!" cried Sakura.

"I-I can't hear you! I-I'm gonna break the c-connection!" Tenten continued crinkling the wrapper rapidly.

"Tenten, NO! Don't hang u-" Too late. Tenten had already hung up. _'Damnit' _thought Sakura, _'Maybe tomorrow.'

* * *

_

"Yes!" cried Tenten as she stood up on top of her couch. "I did it, I did it!" Tenten began to sing and jump up and down from her couch. "I Tenten have outsmarted Sakura Haruno!" she then started to laugh, "Crinkling a wrapper…classic." She was still jumping on the bed when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

"What! Whoa-!" Tenten had lost her balance and fell off the couch.

"Oow…" she moaned while rubbing her hip, "Who the hell…"

She slowly got up while she was still rubbing her hip. She headed toward the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tenten!" cried Sakura. _'Shit.' _thought Tenten, _'I should have known she would call back.'_

"Tenten…tell me who he is now!" Tenten couldn't take it anymore, if it wasn't for Sakura calling, she would have never fell.

"Tenten, you there?"

Tenten sighed in frustration, "Nope, she's not here, she died," and with that Tenten hung up the phone and disconnected it.

She went upstairs to her room, and went in her bed, and shut off her lamp that was on her table that was next to her bed.

"This is going to be one _hell _of a year." Was the last thing Tenten said before drifting off in her sleep.

* * *

What Tenten didn't now what that in the Hyuuga's compound a desperate Neji Hyuuga was trying to get a hold of her by calling her house over and over again. 

"Why won't she answer?!" he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I kinda thought this one smelled. But do not worry my reviewers. It will get MUCH more interesting from here ;) R&R! (please!) 

Thanks for the reviews :)

---

iheartyu.xD


	7. Shocking Revelations

A/N: A beautiful thanks to:

**Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Spetiane. // ****WeaponsMistress. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****tomboy901. // ****Sarina Blade****. // Kenko.**

I love you guys, like I always say, smile on my face :)

-gasps- WE HAVE REACHED 30 REVIEWS! May not seem big, but to me it's HUGE! ;) –jumps in the air- xD

And since we're talking about that now, since its hit mega 30, this is be a _special_ chapter, enjoy!

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Six: **Shocking Revelations.

* * *

It is now October, it has been a month. Tenten and Neji have become real good friends, basically talking on the phone every night. Miiru and Kiba still haven't talked yet, mostly Miiru is ignoring Kiba, yet he still attempts to talk to her everyday…

* * *

Neji and Tenten were walking together to their next class. Whispers and murmurs could be heard throughout the hallways, "Are they going out?" on asked, "I think they are," another replied. Neji and Tenten ignored these comments and continued to walk. 

"The nerve," murmured Tenten, "They actually think that were going out."

"Hn."

"I know!" agreed Tenten. She already had been talking to Neji for so long. She basically knew what he was saying.

"What are you doing after school?" asked Neji.

Tenten stopped abrubtly and turned around to look at Neji.

"Wait-what?" Tenten was a little surprised by this question.

"I said…" started Neji, "Are you doing anything after school? I…need to ask you something."

"Okay…sure I'm game, where?"

"At Ichiraku's right after school, see you there." Neji then turned around and left.

Tenten just stood there bewildered. _'After school at Ichiraku's—with Neji? And he wants to ask me something…' _Tenten squealed. _'Maybe he does have feelings for me!' _Tenten quickly raced to her next class. She decided that she was going to tell Sakura first since she felt bad about hanging up on her a while ago. _'I think I'm going to tell her at art after lunch, I'll tell everyone else later.'

* * *

_

-**Time Skip-**

**---**

**7th period

* * *

**

Tenten burst into the classroom and quickly took her seat. She had decided she was finally going to tell Sakura, she wasn't going to ruin it for her now. After the teacher gave the students the last five minute to talk, Tenten turned around and opened her mouth to tell Sakura, but she beat her to it.

"Tenten we need to talk," stated Sakura.

"Yes…?"

"Well," replied Sakura, "Remember at the first day of school at the auditorium when I was about to tell you who I fell for?"

"Yes, I remember…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Okay then, said Tenten, "Tell us who he is already damnit!"_

"_Well he's totally amazing and cool and his name is-'_

_"SILENCE!"_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Tenten laughed in her mind. She remembers now matter how many times Sakura had tried to tell her this _somehow _she would get interrupted…weird.

"Wait, why is that important _now_,it's already been a month." responded Tenten.

"Well…," said Sakura, "I kinda have a question."

"What's the question?" Tenten asked a little slowly.

"Well…," said Sakura as she was fiddling with her fingers, "I-I kinda like him more that I did before. I don't know why I mean sometime we talk a little here and there-we talking in English because I sit next to him, and I'm partners with him in Science Lab-"

"You still didn't ask the question," interrupted Tenten.

"I know, I know," repeated Sakura, "…so here's the question…couldyoufindoutifhelikesmeplease?"

"What?! Why me?!" asked a shocked Tenten.

"Because I think you would be better at confronting him for me, you know how the whole Sasuke thing worked out when I did it by myself."

"Yup, I remember…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura, "Please don't go…I love you!"

Sasuke just stopped in his tracks and turn his head slightly to face her.

"You're annoying."

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

'_Well that's Sasuke for you.' _thought Tenten.

"So…," replied Sakura interrupting Tenten from her thoughts, "Are you going to ask him…please Tenten!" asked Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Hell, why not?" said Tenten, "What's this kids name?"

"It's-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-the bell.

"Crud," said Sakura, "I'll just tell you after school."

"Uh…sure!" was all Tenten could say. She knew she wasn't going to be able to see her after school, but hey this was her chance right? She wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

**---**

**After School

* * *

**

**With Miiru**

**---**

The final bell had rang indicating that it was the end of the school day. Miiru was packing her papers into her backpack. She had to get home before what's-his-name spots her. Kiba has been trying to talk to Miiru for the past month, and Miiru's trying her best to ignore him, just to tell you it's not working. Miiru walked down the hallways without Kiba in sight. _'Whew,' _thought Miiru, _'Maybe I actually made it this tim-'_

"Miiru, Miiru! Wait please!" Kiba was calling her name as he was running down the hallway after Miiru.

"Nuts." hissed Miiru as she quickly tried to fast walk _away _from Kiba. _'Why is her still after me?! Didn't I tell him to leave me alone?' _Miiru then fast walked out of the school and headed to the direction of her home.

Kiba followed her out and quickly caught up to her. When she was close enough to him, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. Miiru raised her hand to slap him, but he quickly caught her other wrist. "Why won't you listen to me for a damn second Miiru! I'm trying to freaking tell you something!"

"What are you trying to do Kiba!?" she basically yelled, "Are you trying to win my heart or something? Hm? Well I'm not getting fooled Kiba, I know you type of boys, you get girls like me who always get hurt, make us think you're in love with us or something, the you—" tears had started to roll down Miiru's face, "Then you –sniff- you end up hurting u-" Miiru couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't opened her mouth.

Kiba was looking at her the whole entire time, her pure hazel eyes hidden beneath her glasses. He was watching her eyes, he then followed down to look at her rosy lips, how they moved, and when she was started to cry, he couldn't take it anymore, he hated seeing her like this so he pulled her close, leaned it and closed the gap between them—he kissed her.

Miiru's eyes widened the size of dinner plates, she then she closed them enjoying the moment. Kiba the let go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist, he leaned in to deepen the kiss when Miiru's eyes opened wide with realization. She pushed Kiba off and slapped him-hard. "If you really like me Kiba," tears began to form again, "Then you will stop hurting and fooling me, I-I just can't be with a cheater!" She then turned around and ran to her house.

All Kiba could do was rub his red cheek, look at Miiru as she ran and sighed. "If I can't be with you," replied Kiba, "Then I will protect you from anything that may hurt you." He slowly turned around and headed for his home.

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten raced to her locker, grabbed her books, shoved them into her locker and ran to Ichiraku's. Halfway there she began to walk._ 'Remember Tenten, don't seem desperate.' _When she walked and saw a figure standing near Ichiraku's, she knew who it was, she wasn't surprised to see Neji there waiting.

'_How in the world did he get there so fast?!' _she thought. Tenten then walked towards Neji and grinned.

"What's up…so what do ya need?" asked Tenten

"…" Typical Neji—he needed something.

"Advice right? He nodded. She knew him too well.

"So…what's it about?" she was smiling.

"See," started Neji I have this friend-"

"And by friend," interrupted Tenten, "You mean you right?"

Neji grunted. "Okay…," said Tenten, "What does your 'friend' need help with?" Tenten putting air quotes on the friend.

"Well I-he likes a girl…"Neji started.

"Yes…" replied Tenten eagerly, "Continue…"

"He talks with her sometimes," responded Neji, "I-He talks with her in his English class and I'm-he's partners with her in his science class."

Tenten froze. She felt as if time had stopped and gave her a good punch in the stomach. She felt her heart sink, and her eyes widened, could he be talking about…Sakura? NO! She thought it was going to be her! But who was she kidding, she didn't have a chance, she knew exactly who he was talking about…Sakura. Well he did say friend right? Oh come on, who was she kidding? Neji definitely liked Sakura.

"W-what's her name?" Tenten's voice had started to shake.

"It's um…Sakura."

BOOM! Tenten's mind just felt like it had blown up, along with her heart. She couldn't believe it. She felt a large lump in her throat, she felt as if she were about to cry. _'No Tenten, don't cry he's your best friend-who I just happen to have feelings for.' _

"Tenten?"

"Hm? What?" replied Tenten.

"So should I ask her out?" asked Neji.

What should she do? Try to break this up? Help him, her best friend--the guy she had feeling for. She knew what to do.

"Yes!" said Tenten with a grin, but her eyes didn't agree with her, on the inside she felt like crying, "I-I think it's a g-great idea, go for it!"

Neji just smirked at her. "You're a great best friend." He gave her a quick pat on the back and turned around to head for home.

Tenten just stood there. Her backpack strap that was on her shoulder slipped off, causing her backpack to fall on the ground. She then began to drag her backpack alone, yep, alone. She couldn't even say anything. Tears rolled down her face, "I sh-sh-should have known," she was sobbing now. Tenten then began to run to her house at full speed. When she got to her house she ran upstairs to her room, dropped her backpack jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. She hated this. In the end Sakura did ruin it for her.

* * *

**With Neji**

**---**

'_Did I make the right choice?" _thought Neji. _'With Sakura, I feel happy, but when I'm with Tenten-that's another story, I feel weird-but in a good way. But anyways, she doesn't like me she happily agreed that I should go out with her, if Tenten objected, I would have thought she liked me. I guess she has no problem with it.' _Neji sighed as he leaned back onto his bed. He then shut his eyes, "Tenten..." was the last word his said before he drifted off into his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Don't worry this will be a NejixTenten, I already stated that on the little profile thing. Please R&R! Thanx ;) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	8. Saviors & Disguses

A/N: WHOOT! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! xD

I had the best time, I got a valentine from two boys, asked tons of people to be my valentine (mostly males xP), I got tons of hugs(again-all from guys ;D), and I had an awesome mini-party with a free Papa Johns pizza and buffalo wings my amigos (we had to pay for the buffalo wings though.)! I had a pretty awesome day if I do say so myself :)

Thank you for the reviews:

**Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****Matahari. // ****WeaponsMistress. // ****Ice Phnix. // ****Spetiane. // ****sailorsun777. // ****tomboy901. // ****MiarKira4eve.**

Happy, Happy, Happy! Yes I am, well because of your reviews, they make me continue –jumps in midair and freezes- lol xD

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Seven: **Saviors & Disguises.

* * *

Finally the day in which Neji asked Sakura out finally happened. He put a rose and a note in her locker. (Thanks to Tenten's advice) When the whole group was there and Sakura had found the note and opened it, she happily accepted. 

Miiru gave a hard look at Tenten, "What the hell happened?!" she whispered/hissed. Tenten just ignored her and faked a grin, "Congrats!" said Tenten as she clapped her hands together. "You guys make a cute couple _right _guys?" Tenten glared at Ino, Hinata and Miiru, she wanted them to agree—even if they really didn't.

"Yea…" agreed Ino, she ended up finding out about the whole Tenten liking Neji. "Y-you guys make a great couple." There was a sense of disappointment in her voice, but not that Sakura noticed, but on the other hand, Neji did, he gave Ino a confused look.

"Hai, Neji-san you make a great couple," said Hinata. Neji just gave her a weird look, _'That's weird…Hinata didn't stutter, something's wrong with her…' _Sakura then looked at Miiru, she was waiting for her compliment, but Miiru, not liking any of this said nothing—that is until Tenten nudged her hard.

"Ow—oh yea youguysaregreat…" Miiru turned around and headed for her locker.

"What's with her-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-the bell.

Sakura and Neji then turned around and held hands to class.

Miiru came back from her locker just in time to see this. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Bleh…lets go to class." She turned around and headed to the stairs to go to Gym. Some boys came running down the hall towards Miiru. On of the boys brushed past Miiru, making Miiru step back and fall backwards towards the stairs.

"Miiru!" screamed Ino, Tenten and Hinata in unison. Miiru just closed her eyes and began to scream. All of a sudden she stopped screaming she was waiting for some sort of pain, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and there was Kiba holding her by the waist so close that she could feel him breathing on her. Kiba just smirked and placed her upright and whispered into her ear, "Be more careful next time." He then turned around and headed for his class.

Miiru just turned three shades of red, she tried to shake it off, but it failed. She then quickly covered her face trying to hide it, maybe her friends didn't notice. Boy did she think wrong.

"Oh so that's Kiba, hm? Tenten asked.

"He's totally cute, and he saved you!" Ino was hugging Miiru and jumping up and down.

"H-Hai Miiru-chan, he likes y-you a-a lot!" said Hinata.

Miiru's hands came down, "Well I hate him—he's _everywhere _I am, he already has a girlfriend and he's all over me."

The girls gasped "NO…he wouldn't…" said Ino, "He c-couldn't !" cried Hinata, "I agree," said Tenten, "Kiba doesn't look like the two timing typ-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-the minute bell.

"Shit," murmured Miiru then yelled, "RUN!" 

The girls began a full-sprint to the gym. They got there just in time, they quickly burst through the gym door, they were all huffing a panting.

"We –pant- made –pant- it," said Ino.

"Yes-" Miiru collapsed on the floor, "We're not –huff- late."

"H-Hai –pant- Tenten –huff- chan, are you –pant- a-alright?" asked Hinata.

"Never –weeze- better," she did a thumbs up to signal she was okay.

"CHILDREN, CHILDREN!" cried Gai-sensei, "TODAY WE SHALL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE TRAC-" A shoe went flying a hit Gai-sensei right in the mouth. "ACK! WHO THREW THIS?" He held up a converse that had little jewels glued on them. (A/N: Seem familiar?) All the students spread out only to leave Miiru in the middle without a shoe.

Miiru sighed, "It was-"

"Me." Everyone turned around to find out where the source of the voice was coming from. Miiru spun around only to find that Kiba was behind her.

"I told her to give me the shoe, or else—I'd kiss her." After that comment all the girls oohed and awed, while the boys were taunting and cheering Kiba. All of this noise caused Miiru to blush again, _'Damint,' _she thought, _'Why do I always keep blushing?!' _

Gai-sensei then turned to look at Miiru, "IS THIS TRUE MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM?!" All Miiru could do was let out a squeak, she was still blushing and speechless from Kiba's comment. Gai took this as a yes and looked at Kiba, "WELL AS FOR YOU A TROUBLEMAKER, YOU SHALL FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS EARLY IN THE MORNING TO CLEAN THE GYM!" Gai then threw the shoe at Kiba who caught it.

Kiba just nodded in agreement, "Yes Gai-sensei."

"NOW THAT MY FACE HAS BEEN BRUISED, AL OF YOU JUST TALK AMONGST YOURSELVES WHILE I GET SOME ICE! KIBA COME WITH ME!" and with that Gai-sensei turned around and left while rubbing his jaw.

Finally Miiru's blush was dying down, that is until Kiba came over to Miiru, knelt down on one knee and held out her shoe.

'_Damnit Kiba!' _thought Miiru as the blush began to creep on her cheeks again. Kiba then gently took her foot and slipped her foot into her converse sneaker. "Perfect fit," he said.

Again all the girls began to ooh and aw while the boys began to cheer again for Kiba. Miiru began to turn redder and redder until she finally yanked her foot away and mumbled a mere 'thanks' while Kiba left to follow Gai-sensei out.

After he left Ino, Tenten and Hinata rushed over to Miiru and began to ask her a ton of questions, and squeal for her best friend.

"That was _so_ cute Miiru!" cried Ino.

"Y-Yes Miiru-chan," replied Hinata, "Kiba s-seems to be very s-sweet."

"Pft. My ass, he's probably just trying to get with me to break my heart." Miiru folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I don't think so…" said Tenten, "He seems really nice."

"Whatever," responded Miiru, "I'm not gonna fall for him no matter how hard he tires."

"Sure," replied Tenten, "Don't think we didn't see you blush there."

The girls then looked at Miiru and smirked. Miiru just turned down and a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"W-Well-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the bell.

'_Yes! Saved!' _thought Miiru as she turned around and headed for the exit of the Gym.

'_Silly Miiru,' _thought Tenten as she was walking toward the exit when Sakura caught up to Tenten.

"Tenten, Tenten!" cried Sakura, "I need your help."

"What?" asked Tenten, "What are you talking about?"

"I need you help with Neji-kun," said Sakura. Tenten just flinched when she added the 'kun' to his name. "See I can't find much to talk with him about, do you have any advice?"

"Uh…" Tenten couldn't believe this. Sakura didn't have _anything _to talk with 'Neji-kun'? Wow. That's all she could say. "You could find out his interes-"

"Okay!" interrupted Sakura, "So…what are his interests?!"

'_Are you flipping kidding me?!' _thought Tenten, "Um…he's into literature; Drama and Mystery are his favorites. He's the intellectual type, nice long conversations are good, he may seem cold, but he's real sweet on the inside. Doesn't like to eat anything too salty or too sweet…that's all I'm giving you."

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura, she had taken out a notepad and was writing this all down, "No more advice?"

"You're his girlfriend," responded Tenten with a slight annoyance in her voice, "_You_ figure out what he likes." and with that, Tenten turned around and left.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**Lunch**

All the girls were at the lunch line waiting for their food, Miiru was the first one to get her lunch, "I'll get a table!" she yelled back to her friends, they just nodded and Miiru began to walk, she was about to get a table when there was a puddle on the floor. Miiru not noticing it walked right into it, Miiru began to slip, and fall backwards.

Shocks and gasps came from the lunch room. Tenten swiveled around and tried to run to save Miiru, but she was too far. Sakura, Hinata and Ino screamed Miiru's name. All Miiru could do was think _'Crap, I'm such a klutz.' _Miiru just shut her eyes tight. Just like the stairs incident, she was expecting to hit the floor and have her clothes smothered in food—but she didn't. She someone lift her up and rushed out of the way. Miiru opened her eyes only to find Kiba carrying her bridal style in front of the students in the cafeteria. Miiru wriggled of off his grasp, and put herself down. Miiru then dusted her self off and huffed. She was about to turn around and leave when Kiba grabbed her hand and kissed it and walked away.

Miiru turned as red as a tomato. _'Shit! He has to stop doing that!' _She was about to shake her hand in disgust when she felt that there was something left in her hand—it was a note. Miiru opened the note:

_Be more careful next time :)_

_P.S. I left something for your lunch._

Miiru found five dollars in the note. She quickly shut her hand tight and blushed. _'That bastard!' _she thought, _'The nerve-' _she went to the table and sat down.

"M-Miiru are y-you okay?!" asked Hinata, she had a worried look on her face.

"I saw that Kiba caught you," Ino smirked.

"Yea…what was that about?" asked Tenten as she too began to smirk.

"Is he you secret _boyfriend _or something?" teased Sakura.

"What?!" fumed Miiru, "Kiba is _not_ my boyfriend! He's j-just ther-"

"E-every time y-you need h-help." interrupted Hinata.

"-And he always whispers in your ear." added Sakura.

"Plus he always catches you when you're about to fall," replied Ino.

"He likes you, he likes you, he likes you," sang Tenten.

"No he doesn't!" interrupted Miiru, "He already has a _girlfriend_, now that's the _end _of the discussion! I'm going on the line." Miiru got up from the table and left for the lunch line.

"She likes him," declared Ino, "She'd heads over heels for him."

"B-But doesn't he h-have a girlfriend?" asked Hinata.

"I don't think he does," said Tenten, "But…"

All the girls looked at her, "We could…" added Sakura.

"F-find out…" added Hinata.

"If he _does _have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Tenten, "Here's the plan-" All the girls huddled together and Tenten whispered the plan.

"Whoa-" interrupted Sakura, "T-Today? After school? But I have a date with Neji-kun!"

Tenten twitched and looked at her, "Well then," interrupted Ino, "You can't really be in the plan, Oh which reminds me, I can't either have to work at the Yamanaka flower shop. I'm out too."

"Fine then," said Tenten, "It'll just be me and Hinata-you're free right Hinata?"

"H-Hai."

"Cool then," responded Tenten, "She and I will do the plan and fill you guys in later."

"Fine," both Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Now quiet," said Tenten, "Miiru's coming."

Miiru sat down and eyed the girls suspiciously. "What were you guys talking about?"

"…"

"Guys…"

"We were…talking about…Neji-kun!" cried Sakura. Tenten's eye twitched.

"Okay…" said Miiru, "But I still don't believe you." Miiru looked at the girls, she knew something was up.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**8th period**

Tenten went to her class and sat down in her seat. As Kurenai-sensei began to talk, she was taking her notebook out hat was under her deck. When she placed her notebook on top of her desk she saw a note appear on her desk. Tenten opened it:

_I need help._

She looked to her right, Neji was looking at her, she then looked down and began to write in the note. She passed it back.

_What do you need help with?_

When Neji received the note, he hesitated a little to write in it but eventually he slowly began to write in the note, he passed it to Tenten:

_With…Sakura, I need help talking to her. Please?_

When Tenten read the note, her mind kind of just went blank, _'Are you flipping kidding me?!'_ She just sighed mentally and began to write in the note. She passed it once again to Neji:

_She's into fashion, likes to talk about, math, science, school. She's a brainiac at heart :)_

_She likes gifts, pink to be more precise._

Neji looked up at Tenten and mouthed 'thanks'. "No problem," murmured Tenten as she put her head down and waited until the period ended.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**After School **

Tenten ran to Hinata's locker after school. _'The plan must work, I already planted the bomb'_ thought Tenten.(A/N: Not a _real_ bomb people xD)

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

During the time in between going to 9th period, Tenten initiated her plan. She ran down then hallways with a note in her hand looking for a specific locker. _'K30480, K30480, where is it?!' _Finally when Tenten spotted the locker she quickly looked both ways and slipped the note in the locker. _'Bomb planted,' _thought Tenten as she ran to her 9th period class.

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Hinata was walking along when she saw that Tenten was waiting at her locker. She quickly scurried over and apologized.

"S-sorry Tenten-chan," replied Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata," said Tenten, "Oh and by the way-how did you know where Kiba's locker was?"

It only took one word to answer this, "B-Byuakagan."

"Gotcha, said Tenten, "Oh yea, and here, put this on."

Tenten handed Hinata a set of clothes and supplies in the bag, she had a bag of her own. "Put this on in the bathroom and wait for me outside, or the other way around if I finish first."

"O-okay."

"TO THE BATHROOM!" Tenten quickly went in with a Hinata following her behind.

Tenten was waiting for Hinata outside the bathroom, "What is taking her so long?" she asked herself. Suddenly the door opened up a little, "T-tenten-c-chan, is there a-anyone o-out there?"

"No…" replied Tenten, "Why?"

"I-It's just, th-this is n-not how I r-really dress like."

"Oh who cares," responded Tenten just come out!"

Finally the door opened and out came Hinata. She was wearing a semi-fitting black long sleeve shirt with a pink polo shirt on top. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt with black leggings under near with her beige Uggs. She had put on dark eye-liner and pink eye shadow and blush to go along with it.

"Oh Hinata look so cute!" cried Tenten, "Oh-and you're gonna need this." Tenten handed Hinata a pink wig, the same style as she usually has her hair in, some black cat ears, and her camera phone. Hinata quickly put then on and stated, "H-How do I look?"

"Fabulous!" cried Tenten, "And me?" Tenten twirled around, Hinata stood there wide-eyed when she realized what Tenten was wearing. She was wearing a green tank op with a min-skirt as well along with her black converse, she had on dark eye-liner with much eye shadow and blush to it, Tenten also had a blonde wig on that completely looked like real hair and a pair of Gucci sunglasses to hid her identity.

"W-Wow!" exclaimed Hinata, that doesn't e-even look like you!"

"All the more reason this is better," said Tenten, "Oh! And your secret name is _Aqua_, while I'll be…_Melinda_!"

Hinata's sweat dropped. "O-Okay…"

"Now let's go," said 'Melinda', "The plan must comence!" And the two girls hurried over to the courtyard.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the courtyard, 'Melinda' stopped by near a bush and pointed to it, "Hide Hina-Aqua, go!" 

Hinata jumped into the bushes and settled herself down. She held the camera phone steadily, "B-Back up a l-little Ten-M-Melinda-chan."

"Here?" asked 'Melinda'

"H-Hai, right th-"

"Sh! Sh! He's coming…positions!"

Hinata held up the camera phone in a little gap between the bushes. _'Perfect.' _thought Hinata.

Tenten flipped her hair and adjusted her sunglasses as the figure was getting closer to her. Tenten opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey you-AH!"

Hinata froze. "Melinda," she whispered, "You there?" She waited for a response, but nothing.

"Tenten?"

* * *

**A/N: **OH NO! lol. Well…this is it, R&R will update ASAP xD. 

---

iheartyu.xD


	9. Quick Getaways

A/N: KYAH! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Don't worry **Tsukiko Yuki**, if you didn't have any valentines I shall be yours! lol :)

**Shikyo Yaiba. // ****Spetiane. // ****Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Princess of Stroms. // ****Matahari. // ****Ice Phnix. // ****ProdigyGirl19****. // Rinoa Heartilly aka Lightning.**

As I have said many, many times before reviews make me very, very happy! –twirls in tutu- xD

Any who, sorry that I haven't update in a while, have too many things on my mind…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto –sighs and kicks pebble-

"Who Knew?' speech, talking.

'_Who Knew' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Eight: **Quick Getaways.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Sh! Sh! He's coming…positions!"_

_Hinata held up the camera phone in a little gap between the bushes. 'Perfect.' thought Hinata._

_Tenten flipped her hair and adjusted her sunglasses as the figure was getting closer to her. Tenten opened her mouth to say something._

"_Hey you-AH!"_

_Hinata froze. "Melinda," she whispered, "You there?" She waited for a response, but nothing._

"_Tenten?"_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"Tenten?!" hissed Hinata from the bushes. (A/N: Hinata hissing, now that's a thought…)

"Oww…I'm alright Aqua," moaned 'Melinda', "I thought I heard Kiba coming and a tripped on a pebble." 'Melinda' kicked the pebble, "Damn pebble." She put her sunglasses on and fixed her hair.

Hinata rose from the bushes. "Tente-"

"Melinda," corrected Tenten.

"O-oh yes, r-right Melinda, d-do you th-think he will c-come?" asked 'Aqua'.

"Hai! Of course he will come, we left the note in his locker!" replied Melinda.

"W-What if h-he doesn't c-c-ome?" asked Aqua.

"Well-" Tenten stopped, "Shit, I forgot about that."

Hinata just shook her head, "W-Well let's j-just hope that he c-comes," and with that, Hinata lowered back into the bushes.

"Gotcha," replied Tenten as she flipped her hair, "You know Aqua-"

"Who's Aqua?" said a male voice behind Tenten.

'Melinda' almost had a heart attack. She tried to remain calm, she had her back to him, she wanted to make sure it was Kiba, so she put on a fake squeaky voice and said, "Kiba?"

The man behind her groaned, "Look Kiko,"

He put his hand on her shoulder. Tenten-ur I mean Melinda turned a slight tint of pink, _'I hope Hinata is filming this!' _

And indeed Hinata was, she was in the bushes holding the camera phone steadily, she was filming the _whole _thing. When all of a sudden the worst possible thing could happen…Hinata was in a lilac bush—she was allergic to flowers. _'Oh no!' _thought Hinata as she felt the sensation to sneeze, _'Please don't sneeze, please don't sneeze!' _Hinata kept repeating this in her mind while she was covering her nose with one hand and holding the phone with the other. _'Please don't sneeze!' _

Ten-Melinda still had her back facing Kiba, _'This bastard!' _she thought, _He does chea-'_

"Kiba!" cried a familiar female voice.

'_Miiru!' _both Tenten and Hinata screamed in their minds, _'Shit,' _thought Tenten, _'Were caught.' _

"See?!" cried Miiru, "You _are_ a cheater, girl you're so called _boyfriend _kissed me!"

Tenten gasped, not at the fact of the whole cheating thing, but that Miiru got _kissed_?!

"Well?!" cried Miiru, "Aren't you going to slap him or something?" Tenten whirled around as Miiru looked at her, "Well?!"

"Urm…um…" Tenten raised her left hand ready to slap him, only Kiba caught her hand and eyed her suspiciously, "Wait, you're no-"

"ACHOO!" a sneeze suddenly came from the bushes. _'GAHHHHHH!,' _thought Tenten, _'NO HINATA!' _

"What was that?" demanded Kiba, directing the question toward Tenten, while looking at where the noise came from—the lilac bush. Miiru also looked at where the noise was coming from and was about to take a step forward.

"Yea," said Miiru, "What the heck was tha-"

"A CAT!" screamed 'Melinda'.

Both Kiba and Miiru looked at her. "S-See?!" exclaimed Tenten, "T-The cat ears, s-see? There sticking out." And indeed there were a pair of black cat ears sticking out of the lilac bush.

"Aww how cute!" cried Miiru happily, "I love kitties!" Hinata froze in the bushes, _'Oh no, oh no, oh no, what do I do?!' _

Tenten had to think quick. She quickly backed up and wriggled out of Kiba's grasp and stomped on his foot, and slapped him.

"Y-you two-timer!" screamed Tenten, Miiru quickly spun around and looked at Tenten. "H-He just kissed me!" yelled Tenten-I mean Melinda.

Miiru's eyebrows furrowed, she knew it! Kiba that little snake. She went up to Kiba in his face, "See?!" said Miiru, "You ­_are_ a two-timer!" she scoffed, "And to think that I had a crush-" she stopped as her hands flew to cover her mouth. Kiba just stood there bewildered—then when realizing at what Miiru just said he smirked.

"Why aren't you saying anything, hm?" Miiru was blushing, but she was trying to hide it, "Are you too speechless or something?!"

Kiba finally snapped out of his smirk stage and realized that he has just been slapped by this random girl that he didn't even know. "Wait-what are you talking about, she just slapped me for no reason!"

'Melinda' scoffed, "Puh-lease, don't lie to her." Kiba's eyes just widened, "WHAT ARE YO-"

"NO!" interrupted Miiru, "Don't yell at her-"

"I could yell at her if I want to!" answered Kiba. Then Miiru and Kiba began to argue and yell at each other. _'Perfect' _thought Tenten as she slowly backed away towards the lilac bush, yanked Hinata out of the bush and they both ran.

* * *

Both girls stopped running when they were halfway to Hinata house. "Okay," said Tenten as she stopped, "Hand me the phone Hinata." Hinata froze. Tenten eyed Hinata suspiciously, "Hinata…" she said slowly, "Where's my phone?" 

Hinata lowered her head, "W-Well, Tenten-chan, i-it seems that when I s-sneezed I k-kind of, left the phone th-there." Tenten just stood there wide-eyed; Hinata _left_ the phone-in the bush?!

Tenten groaned, but then grinned, she could never stay mad at Hinata, it's not like she planned it. "It's okay Hinata, just get home and change out of you clothes, I'll go back to the school and I'll go back to get the phone." Hinata nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" Tenten waved and headed towards school.

* * *

When Tenten arrived at the courtyard, she realized that Kiba and Miiru must have left and began to walk towards the lilac bush to look for her phone. "Ah ha! There!" cried Tenten as she picked up her phone. She checked the film and began to watch what Hinata recorded. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the video, when it shook, when Tenten was screaming and Miiru and Kiba fighting, as the video was coming to and end and she saw Miiru march off and Kiba walk away, she was about to close the phone when Temari came into the picture. _'What the hell is she doing there?'_ Temari was with someone—Neji! They were talking and laughing, having fun, when you heard Temari ask, "Do you even _like_ her?" Tenten's eyes widen. In the video Neji's mouth opened to answer the question. 

"Really-"

"Excuse me?" Tenten jumped. "What are you doing?"

Tenten quickly closed her phone and whirled around, her eyes widened, it was Neji! "Um…I-"

"Are you new here?" asked Neji.

Tenten blinked and tilted her head to one side, "What are you talking about?" her hand reached up to scratch her head when she felt—her hair! She still had her wig on! Her hand quickly traveled to her sunglasses and adjusted them firmly. _'I'm still in my costume!' _Tenten smirked, _'I'm gonna have a little fun with this…"_

"You see," began Tenten, "I am new here, yes, yes I am."

Neji just eyed the girl, "Why are you here of all places?"

"Just looking around…' Tenten had already gotten the hang of this she was quickly building a story in her head. She smirked and slowly approached Neji and flirtatiously (A/N: flirtatiously? Lol xD) touched his arm and said in a sensual voice, "What brings you here?"

Neji's facial expression didn't change, but you could tell it in his eyes, and the fact that a girl was so close to him, the slightest tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. Tenten on the inside was howling with laughter, _'HAHA! I cannot wait to tell Hinata this!'_ Neji quickly shook of his blush and gently moved Tenten's hand from his arm.

"None of your business," said Neji in a monotone voice, "Now I suggest you go-I have to meet someone here." Tenten pouted, "Well that's a shame, I'll see you around Neji-kun." Tenten then began to walk away from Neji.

"Wait," called Neji. Tenten stopped. "Yes?" "How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. Tenten's eye's widened. _'Shit,' _she thought, _'How did I know his name? How did I know his name?' _

"I'm waiting," replied Neji, "How did you know my name?"

Tenten closed her eyes and thought. _'What do I do, what do I do?' _Her eyes shot open and realized there was only one good option for this kind of situation:

_RUUUUUUUNNN!_

Tenten began a full-sprint to her house, she kept running and she never looked back. She ran all the way to her house, took her keys opened her door and ran inside as she shut the door behind her, locked it, and leaned on the door. "Holy –pant- crap," said Tenten, "That was –pant- so –pant- close." She let out a huge sigh, "Never again."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Tenten gulped. "W-Who is it?"

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun duunnn! Cliffie! Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter, don't worry, I'll try to update ASAP :) Sorry that this one was kind of short, I really needed to update, don't worry, the next chapter will be ever so awsome. 

---

iheartyu.xD


	10. Confrontations

A/N: KYAH! Thanks for the reviews peeps! Lol, 13 reviews is the most I have gotten so far in a single chapter HOORAH! xD

Thanks again:

**WeaponsMistress. // ****Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Spetiane. // ****sakura li 19. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****Blossoms of Spring. // ****xxFirutoxx****. // Rinoa Heartilly aka Lightning. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****eakoandcompany**** (aka mirakira4ever). // Matahari. // kyakya991. // FallenRaindrops. (:**

Yes! Reviews, they feed me so that I can continue KYAH –does amazing spin kick- lol.

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat **do not** own Naruto, though I and I'm sure many millions wish we could –sighs in defeat-

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?'_ thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Nine:** Confrontations.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Tenten began a full-sprint to her house, she kept running and she never looked back. She ran all the way to her house, took her keys opened her door and ran inside as she shut the door behind her, locked it, and leaned on the door. "Holy –pant- crap," said Tenten, "That was –pant- so –pant- close." She let out a huge sigh, "Never again."_

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door._

_Tenten gulped. "W-Who is it?"_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

No response, Tenten gulped again.

"Who is it?" said Tenten a little scared. She was griping the phone with her right hand.

"M-Melinda-chan, it's me A-Aqua." Tenten sighed in relief and slid down the door on her back until she hit the floor with a small 'thunk'. With her back leaning on the door her left hand reached up and unlocked the door. "Come in Hinata," said Tenten as she got up and opened the door to let her friend in.

Hinata scurried in, and sat on Tenten's beige couch. Tenten closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Hinata.

"S-so how was i-it Tenten-chan, I-I would think th-that it shouldn't h-have taken y-you that long."

"Oh my _god_ you have _no_ idea!" cried Tenten. Tenten then talked to Hinata about her encounter with Neji and how she accidentally said his name and began to run. As Tenten was telling the story she had gotten up and walked over towards her kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, she then interrupted herself to ask Hinata, "Want something?"

"W-Water please." Tenten nodded took out water and began to pour two glasses of water. She brought one to Hinata and started drinking her as she got to the couch. Hinata was the first to speak, "T-Tenten-chan, don't y-you think th-that we should t-tell the o-others now?" Tenten gasped "Hinata your right, they would totally be dying now!" Tenten placed her cup on a stand near her couch, and picked up her house phone and began to dial Ino's number. When she answered Tenten began to tell her the whole story of what happened after school. After a couple of minutes Hinata spoke up.

"O-Oh! Tenten-chan, the t-time! I must r-remove this and quickly g-go home."

"No prob," called Tenten, she was now in the kitchen getting something to eat, "Clean up in my bathroom and you can go to your house so you won't come in with all that makeup." Hinata nodded and headed to Tenten's bathroom upstairs, and in a matter of minutes she came back down quickly rushing to the door and waved good-bye to Tenten, "Tell I-Ino-chan that I-I said good-b-bye!" and with that Hinata left.

"Ino I'm gonna go now," said Tenten, "So much running and deceiving gets me tired"

"Okay, see you around Ten," replied Ino and with that Ino and Tenten both hung up the phone.

"Whew…"said Tenten, "And now for that warm shower." She went upstairs, took a shower, changed into her pajamas and drifted on into sleep in her bed. Little did Tenten know that she completely forgot to check the rest of the video on her phone.

* * *

Months have passed, three to be more precise, it was the begging of January. A cool breeze and the rustling of leaves could be heard outside on a Monday morning… 

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

A groan could be heard from under the covers, "Oh for the love of…" groaned Tenten, she turned toward her right to hit the alarm clock, Tenten turned a little too hard and fell off her bed.

"God…" finished Tenten as she slowly got up. She shut off her alarm clock, rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked over to her nightstand, clock, journal, picture of her friends…what was missing?! Oh yes! Her phone, she _still_ could find that little sucker for the past three freaking months. Tenten had tried to look everywhere, she even called it. But it just so happens that she had turned it off at that time.

"GAAH!" she yelled, "Where the _hell _are you, you piece of crap of a phone!" Tenten then yawned and looked at her alarm clock 6:15, "Wow, great time-for once."

Tenten yawned and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower, washed her hair, wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room where she dried herself and changed into a semi-fitted yellow shirt with low rise dark blue jeans along with her white converse. She combed and dried her hair and put them up into her two signature buns, she smiled, _'Perfect' _she thought as she raced down to the kitchen, grabbed her jacket, a Poptart, and her backpack and headed to school.

Walking to school, she realized that she was pretty early, so she stopped by Miiru's house so they could walk to school together. Tenten walked up to Miiru's house and rang her doorbell. The door opened only to find a slightly surprised Miiru, "You're usually late, come in, gotta finish eating then we can go."

Tenten plopped down on Miiru huge maroon couch, grabbed a magazine and started to read. Miiru quickly finished and began walking to the door with her messenger bag and her small black zip up hoodie. "I'm ready!" called Miiru.

Tenten looked up and smiled, "Liking the outfit Miiru, nice touch." Miiru grinned, "Thankyouverymuch, not too bad yourself." Miiru was wearing a green shirt with the logo BLOW POP and a little lollipop on it. She had black Capri jeans that she rolled up a little on the bottom, along with a chain that hung on her belt with a black and white stars belt. The thing that Tenten loved about her outfit was that Miiru had on black and white suspenders, along with brown high top converse and retro pink socks that went three inches above her ankle.

"Let's go," responded Miiru, "Don't wanna get late."

Both girls walked out of the house and headed towards school not knowing that something was bound to happen.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**Lunch**

Tenten was having a great day, so woke up early, and didn't have a bad hair day. She scored high on her tests that she got back. Tenten was walking to the table with Sakura and she sat down.

"You know that the talent show is coming up," said Sakura, "I think you should do something Tenten."

Tenten just looked at Sakura bewildered, then scoffed, "And what would that be?"

"Singing!" cried Miiru, she had caught up to Sakura and Tenten and heard their discussion. "Sakura, Tenten has an amazing voice; I heard her singing in the shower once when I was walking past the bathroom." Tenten blushed, but then denied it, "No Miiru, that must have been something else, I don't sing."

"Pft, chea right," said Ino, she too reached to the table and figured what they were talking about, "You can sing-you just don't know it yet."

"H-hai Tenten-chan I-I heard you sing once b-before, at my birthday p-party."

"When was that?" asked Tenten, "Like in the 5th grade?!"

"So?" said Miiru, "All in favor of Tenten singing in the talent show…" Miiru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, raised their hands, though Tenten didn't.

"Aw come on Tenten!" cried Sakura, "Neji-kun and I would have gone if you preformed! Please?"

Tenten gave Sakura a look. Neji and Sakura have been going out for four months so far, pretty long in high school years, though Tenten had gotten over Neji, she still had a tiny bit of feelings for her male best friend. Tenten just sighed in defeat. Miiru took this as a yes and she clapped her hands with glee.

"YAY! Tenten, you're going to be amazing, first we have to decide a song that fits well for your range…oh! Maybe something in _English_ to surprise the crowd…and then we have to work on your wardrobe, style, your whole look…" Miiru was wandering off into her own little world, which made Tenten giggle, Ah Miiru always had to make a big presentation.

"Miiru,"

"What do you think about the color scarlet? …Goes good with your tone…"

"Miiru…"

"Oh! How about Utada Hikaru's new song _This is Love_…I really like that song and its range-"

"MIIRU!"

Miiru snapped out of her trance and looked at Tenten with a confused look, "Yes?" Tenten sighed, "The talent show isn't until the end of January."

Miiru titled her head to one side in confusion, "So…?"

Tenten just sighed again, "Never mind Miiru, you can continue." Miiru didn't even hear the rest of her sentence; she just kept on going with her ideas about the talent show.

All the girls laughed. "Th-that's Miiru-chan for y-you," said Hinata, "Yea," said Ino, "She always get all hyper about performances and shows." "She can't stop," replied Sakura, "Until the shows over," finished Tenten as she sighed and put her head down. _'I cannot believe I just agreed to this…so screwed.'

* * *

_

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**After School**

Tenten walked out of her class after the class and headed to her locker, _'I can't wait to tell Neji that I'm in the talent show…maybe he'll come, but of course he's with Sakura...' _Tenten sighed, "What was I thinking…"

"What does that mean?" Tenten almost jumped she turned around only to find her best friend Neji. Tenten let out a scowl, "Neji!" she hit him, "You have to stop doing that. You scare me every time!"

Neji smirked, "And yet you fall for it every time…" Tenten eyes furrowed, then she sighed, she wasn't going to stay mad at Neji, "Whatever…why are you here anyway, aren't you supposed to be with your precious _Sakura-chan_?" Neji's nose scrunched up, "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a little frustrated about the talent sho-" Tenten covered her mouth in horror, and Neji almost looked like her was about to burst out laughing, "T-Talent show?" he gave a smug grin, "I thought you were the type not to do those kinds of things."

"Yea, yea Miiru convinced me…"

"I also heard Temari was going to be in the Talent Show."

Tenten stopped. Her eyes widened—the VIDEO! Thoughts started swarming into her head, _'The video! Neji—Temari together, fooling around!' _She gasped. Neji gave her a confused look, "You okay?"

Tenten backed away and furrowed her eyebrows, "When were you planning on telling me that you fool around with your little friend Temari?" hissed Tenten. Neji took a step back and glared at her, "What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed back.

"Don't think I don't know that you guys fool around, you have a-" Neji grabbed Tenten by the wrist and yanked her outside he took her to the back of the school. "What the fuck are you talking about?" hissed Neji.

Tenten tried squirming from Neji grasp, but she just couldn't, "Neji let.go.of.me." Tenten voice was rising in volume, "Neji let go of me!"

"Who the hell told you this?" growled Neji. Tenten's eyes widened she had never seen him like this. This only angered her, was he actually hiding something?

"Neji what the hell is up you have a girlf-" Neji covered her mouth with her hand, "I don't want you to bring this subject up _ever_." Tenten eyes widen, _'So was he cheating on her?' _Tenten moved her head to the side escaping Neji's hand covering her mouth, "How could you? Do you even like her?"

Neji just looked at Tenten, "We are never talking about this again." Tenten looked at him wide-eyed, "Neji! What do you mean were not talking about this again?!" she hissed, "I need an explanation right now!"

Neji grunted and simply stated, "This doesn't concern you."

Tenten had gotten infuriated, "What do you mean this doesn't concern me! You know Neji your always like this, you never say anything I hate it when you so that, why can't you just tell me the truth!"

"Hn."

Tenten just stopped abruptly. "You know what Neji," she said, "You can do this whole talking and figuring out what she likes thing with your girlfriend, because I'm out! And I'm never going to freaking talk to you again!" Tenten yanked her wrist away real hard and walked away.

When she got home she went on her house phone and immediately called Miiru.

"Hello?' responded Miiru.

"Miiru, I got in a fight with Neji, and I'm never talking to that bastard again."

"Spill," was all Miiru said as Tenten began to tell her the story on how she found out that Neji was fooling around with Temari, and when she confronted Neji about it, he went all crazy and told her to basically shut up. All Miiru could do was gasp at certain parts and occasionally nod.

After Tenten finished, Miiru sighed, "Look Tenten, it seems that you kind of…still like Neji."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Miiru held the phone away from her ear to wait until she was done screaming. "You done?"

Tenten sighed.

"Look as I was saying, maybe you do like him, I mean come on Tenten, why did you help him in the first place?! I'll tell you why because you liked him, and you wanted to help him—no matter what, now I'll leave you to think about that, I got another call on the line…ciao Tenten, and seriously, think about it." And with that Miiru hung up the phone and went to her other line.

* * *

**With Miiru**

**---**

'_Tenten, Tenten, what will I do with her?' _She smiled to herself; she pushed the flash button and wondered who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Hanai&Co, may I please speak to your parents," said a sleazy voice.

Miiru sighed in frustration; the Hanai&Co was her parents rival business company. Her parents never liked them and have warned Miiru never to talk to these people. Both were bitter rivals and Hanai&Co would always try to ruin her and Tenten's parents company, no matter what. The thing that she hated even more was that Hanai&Co's parents were none other than Kankuro and Temari's parents—two people that she definitely did not like.

"I have told you again and again, that they aren't here right now." Miiru was making faces to the phone, "Now would you please stop calling here, and no for the last time Kankuro, I will not go out with you, you almost attacked me last time. I never want to see you ridiculously ugly face **again**." And with that Miiru hung up the phone. "Will that idiot _ever_ quit?"

Miiru then switched into her pajamas and jumped into bed, "That loser literally has to give up," was the last thing Miiru said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**With Kankuro**

**---**

Meanwhile back at the Hanai residence there stood an angered Kankuro at the phone, "If I can get her to go out with me…then I think I have to _force_ her to…"

* * *

**A/N: **Told you guys that I would update soon, now just to tell you this is where things are going to get even _more_ intense :) Sorry that the beginning was kind of bleh…Well here's another helpful hint: 

The song that Miiru had recalled earlier in the chapter…know it, know how the song goes, how the song is, you will need to remember it. PLUS! It's one of my favorite songs I love it! (but you still need to know it) Till next time, check ya later:)

P.S. Actually FallenRaindrops I would love to have Sasuke in this, if anyone has any ideas, just message me, or review, which ever you would like best :)

---

iheartyu.xD


	11. More Encounters & Revalations

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Sorry that I was so late and haven't in a while, projects are flying at me everywhere. And guess what **FallenRaindrops**? I am going to put Sasuke into this fanfiction! Thank you all, because of all of your ideas, and with the help of my little brother (he's 12), I have gotten a great idea :) Now I hope you enjoy, this fanfic will reveal some interesting things…

Thanks again:

**Shikyo Yaiba. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****Spetiane. // ****lilchibihina. // ****FallenRaindrops****. // sakura li 19. // ****3karen3. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess**(especially you! You commented all my chapters making my review reach to 80! Thanks xD)

This chapter is dedicated to all of you awsome reviewers, the chapter is especially long so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—crap.

"Who Knew?' speech, talking.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Ten: **More Encounters & Revelations

* * *

"DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!" The sound of the doorbell had woken the troubled bun-haired brunette. It was the day after she and Neji had their fight, and well…she wasn't feeling all so happy-go-lucky that day. Tenten looked over to her clock…7:00! "Shit!" cried Tenten as she leaped off her bed, "Not again, not again, not again!" She raced down the stairs and opened the door, "I know, I know, stayhere—I'llgetreadyasfastasIcan—sorrysorrysorry!" 

Tenten ran upstairs and headed for the bathroom, she quickly took her shower, brushed her teeth, slipped on a pair of jean and a blue sweatshirt with the word HOFSTRA in yellow, (A/N: _Yes _she has her undergarments on, and I have a sweatshirt like that xD) along with her black converse. She quickly but her slightly wavy hair into two slightly messy buns, grabbed her backpack, raced downstairs again, grabbed a banana and headed for the door, "Let's go Miiru!" She walked out of the door.

"Whoa, whoa slow down there missy," said Miiru, "You still have time."

Tenten sighed, "I know I do—I-I just have a lot on my mind."

"About the fight?" asked Miiru, "You don't need to think about _that_ all _you_ have to think about is how are you going to get over Neji."

Tenten began to opened her mouth to protest, but Miiru beat her to it, "Look—what you need is…a new guy to crush on!" Miiru grinned at what she had just said.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Tenten totally bewildered.

Miiru explained, "To make this whole 'transition' into getting over Neji, all you need is to find someone else…get it?"

Tenten stopped, "What if there is no one?"

Miiru just smirked, "Don't worry there will be…I just know it."

When the girls arrived at the school, both of them had to eventually spread apart to go to their lockers, "If he looks at you, keep good eye contact—show that you're not afraid." Those were the last words that Miiru had whispered to Tenten before they both went on their separate ways.

* * *

**With Miiru**

**---**

Miiru went towards her locker and began to do her combination, when a shadow loomed over her small slim figure. Miiru groaned, "Kiba I already to-"

"Kiba? Pft, you talk to that idiot?" said a rough sleazy male voice behind her. Her eyes widened, "Kankuro…" she whispered.

"You got that right hot stuff," said Kankuro as her was moving to her left extending a hand out against a locker, "Now look, about that date…" Miiru opened her locker and began to take off her jacket and place her books inside, "Look Kankuro I already told you that-"

"She doesn't like you," finished a rather annoyed boy that stood at the right of Miiru. "Kiba…" she whispered.

Kankuro glared at him, "Look man this here…is _mine_, I called dibbs, so fuck off," Kankuro grabbed Miiru's wrist, "She coming with m-"

"Oh no," said Kiba as his left hand wrapped around Miiru's waist causing her to turn red, "She doesn't even like you—you tried to attack her, so I suggest you just leave her alone."

Kankuro snorted, "And this is coming from you Kiba Inuzuka? I heard about you," Kankuro looked at Miiru, "Kiba here is nothing but _poor_. You live in the outskirts of town, mom died and was abandoned by his father, I'm thinking probably because you weren't even worth it—barley able to pay the rent, wears shitty clothes…" he then looked at Kiba, "And _you _wanna go for one of the richest girls in the school, why would she like you?!"

Miiru could feel Kiba's grip lessening on her waist until finally he let go of her, "That is **none** of your damn business."

Kankuro scoffed, "I'll make it my business if I want to, and I think it is. Miiru—is the daughter of both Yumi and Takeshi Song, only the most famous and loved co-owners of the Song&Tsuki corporation. One of the many prestigious companies in the world—and you pft, your just Kiba Inuzuka a low-life child basically living on the streets, parents didn't love you—who _would_?"

Kiba couldn't take it; he turned around and began to run. To be revealed that he was a low-life **poor **loser in front of the girl that he had _huge_ feelings for; he had to leave—so he ran.

Miiru glared at Kankuro, "What the hell is your problem?" She yanked her wrist away, slammed her locker closed and began to run after Kiba. "Kiba, Kiba! Please…wait!" _'Where could he be?' _she thought, _'…the courtyard! Of course.' _She ran towards the courtyard in hopes of finding Kiba.

* * *

Miiru ran all the way to the courtyard, only to find poor Kiba sitting on some steps covering his face and shaking real hard. Miiru slowly approached him and sat down the step below him. "Kiba?" she said ever so daintily. As soon as Kiba heard her voice, he quickly stopped crying, got up his back facing Miiru. 

"Kiba?" she said again softly—no answer, she looked down, then at him, she was still sitting on the step. "Do you wanna talk about it Kiba?" still, no answer. She sighed, what should she do? She hated seeing him liked this—this was actually the first time she had seen him sad, either way she didn't like it, not one bit. She wanted to make him happy, all cheery again with that stupid smug grin of his.

She slowly got up and approached Kiba, walking around to face Kiba; she then quickly walked up and embraced him. Kiba was totally taken back by this and began to blush, "W-why a-are you h-hugging me?" _'Now he's starting to sound like Hinata,' _she giggled at her thought, and to what Kiba just had said, "To make you feel better of course." She hugged him slightly tighter and buried her face into him chest.

"My mom always tell me, no matter how sad someone is a good hug would always make everything better." She smiled and looked up at him with her pure hazel eyes.

"Well then, your mom is right—I do feel better." Kiba smiled back at her. Miiru then buried her face again, "I'm glad." Kiba couldn't help but grin, the girl that he liked a lot was hugging him—_him _even though supposedly she 'hated' him.

Kankuro had followed Miiru to the courtyard and was watching the little scene before his eyes, he apparently was very angry. "Bastard!" he hissed, "I'm going to get Miiru to go out with me—no matter what it takes…"

Kiba enjoying the moment then buried his face into her hair, the fragrance of peaches aroused his nose, _'She smells like peaches…just like mother…' _Kiba stiffened Miiru felt this and a look of worry spread across her face, "What wrong Kiba?"

"No, no i-it's just that, your hair…" Miiru's look changed from worry to confusion, "What about my hair?" Kiba looked away, "You hair smells just like how my mother used to smell like…" Miiru frowned, "Are you mad? I-I didn't know! I'lljustuseadifferentshampoo-"

"No! Don't I-I like it." He smiled; this caused Miiru to smile to as she again buried her face into his chest. _'I'm glad that Kiba's happy,' _she thought, _'I don't care if he's poor, I'd still like-' _she gasped, she had just realized what she was doing she was _hugging _Kiba! "What's wrong?" he asked.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the bell.

"N-nothing," she gently pushed away, "J-just so you know—this was a g-get better hug, n-nothing more, n-nothing less." Miiru smoothed out her shirt, "I-I hope you feel b-better Kiba-ku-Kiba! I meant Kiba," Miiru turned a bright crimson red, covered her mouth, turned around and headed to class.

Kiba just stood there with a smug grin, "I'll still chase her, no matter what." He too then headed to his class.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**Lunch**

Tenten had paid for her lunch and approached the usual table very solemnly and took a seat. Hinata, Ino and Miiru joined her while Sakura was still on the line—apparently she had gotten late to lunch, too much talking to 'Neji-kun'.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" asked a worried Ino, "You've been acting like this the _entire_ day."

"H-Hai Tenten-chan is th-there something t-troubling you?" asked a too worried Hinata, "M-maybe we could h-help you."

Tenten shook her head, "This is just stupid, I hate him."

"Who?!" asked both Ino and Hinata.

"Neji," replied Miiru, and then took a bite out of her chicken nugget.

"W-why Tenten-chan?"

"Because he's an egotistical jerk," answered Miiru once more as she began to bite into a breadstick, "A **big** egotistical jerk/cheater." added Tenten.

"No…," said Ino, "I don't believe you!"

Tenten just nodded and nibbled on a carrot.

"He c-couldn't Tenten-chan!" cried Hinata, "H-he's Neji, I-I mean I've known h-him for so lon-"

"Well the one you knew doesn't even exist anymore," responded Tenten, "He's a hypocrite, egotistical bastard, and I'm never talking to him again."

Ino and Hinata just shook there heads, "No effin' way…I can't believe it…"said Ino and plopped a grape in her mouth.

Miiru just nodded her head in agreement. _'Sure,' _she thought, _'Only a big event has to happen for them to talk again…but I don't know it…yet.' _

Sakura then appeared with her tray before her and took a seat at the table, "Hey…so what where you girls talking about?"

"Boys,"

"Money,"

"L-looks,"

The different answers were giving at the same time; Sakura gave them a confused look.

"Looks,"

"B-boys,"

"Money," The Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other in despair.

"They mean…"said Miiru, "That when trying to get…a _boy_ to notice you—you need…looks!…And that…costs money! Yes, money" The other three nodded in agreement.

"Okay…"said Sakura, "If you…say so…"

Tenten mentally sighed. She was never going to let Sakura know…even though she had to give up the guy she liked for her best friend…she wasn't going to tell her—not now, not ever.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**9th period**

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten plopped down in her seat for her 9th period class—Weapons Mastery.

She sighed, _'How will I get over him?' _Then Miiru's comment appeared in her mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Look—what you need is…a new guy to crush on!" Miiru grinned at what she had just said._

_"What are you talking about?!" asked Tenten totally bewildered._

_Miiru explained, "To make this whole 'transition' into getting over Neji, all you need is to find someone else…get it?"_

_Tenten stopped, "What if there is no one?"_

_Miiru just smirked, "Don't worry there will be…I just know it."_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

And as if clockwork, a figure took the empty seat next to Tenten. "Hey Tenten."

Tenten looked up, then smiled, "Hey Sasuke, what brings you here?" she giggled.

"Just…you know…," responded Sasuke, "Walking around the classroom…"

"To over _here _why?" asked Tenten.

"I like it _here _better." he smirked. Tenten turned away to hide a tint of pink appear on her cheeks. _'Is the Uchiha Sasuke _**flirting **_with me?! pft. Probably not.'_

Tenten turned around to face Sasuke, "But why would you wanna sit _here_ I mean it's just you an me in the back."

"Exactly."

Tenten put her head down in order to cover her blush, _'Did he just say exactly?! Oh come on Tenten, get a hold of yourself—he's just Uchiha Sasuke.'_

She quickly shook of the blush and looked at Sasuke, "Okay then…sit here if you like," replied Tenten.

Sasuke then leaned back in his chair, "Heard about the Neji thing…"

Tenten groaned, "Don't even-"

"What happened?" he asked. Tenten froze, _'Why does Sasuke care? I mean he and I know each other-but that's it we really don't talk.' _Tenten turned to him with a confused look, "Y-you really wanna know?"

"Well seems to me that the Hyuuga must have been a total dick to get you mad at him and you need to forget him." Sasuke smirked.

Tenten just stared at him wide-eyed, did the Uchiha Sasuke just give her—dare she say it, advice?

"I-I g-guess," stuttered Tenten.

"Do you _guess_ or do you _know _for sure?" asked Sasuke as he folded his arms across his chest, "Don't use the words 'I guess' or 'I don't know' there just words that decrease you confidence, ergo decreasing your self-esteem, don't be a pessimist—only I can do that."

Tenten giggled at this comment, but completely took in his somehow 'wise' words of advice. Somehow being with the Uchiha had given her some sort of epiphany—not in literature or anything, but in life. _'Might sound a little corny, but I think Sasuke just helped me with Neji…' _

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the bell again.

Tenten got up and headed for the door. When getting out of the door Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "Glad it's over, yes?" She looked up only to see Sasuke walking next to her. She looked down and nodded.

"Actually…yes, I'm happy it's over," answered Tenten as she smiled.

Both Sasuke and Tenten continued walking until a certain white-eyed Hyuga walked up to the two.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke just smirked, "Talking to Tenten," Neji glared at Sasuke, but then looked over to Tenten, "I don't want you talking to him." Tenten's eye's widened, but then narrowed in anger, "And who the hell are _you _to tell _me _what to do?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Uchiha—leave, I need to talk to Tenten in private,"

"I don't have _anything _to talk with you," said Tenten as she did an unsuspecting move, she took her arm and hooked it with Sasuke's. Sasuke was completely thrown off by this, but Neji could see Sasuke's smirk widen, "Now Sasuke and I will be leaving," both Tenten and Sasuke brushed past Neji, this only made Neji angrier, but ended up storming of in the other direction.

Sasuke and Tenten were walking when finally at one point she had to leave, "Well Sasuke I got to go, talk to you later…" And before she left, Sasuke grabbed her hand and left a piece of paper.

"Call me," were the last words he said as he left. Tenten just stood there wide-eyed with glee. And with that she quickly went to her locker, got her books and headed for home.

* * *

**-That Night-**

**---**

**With Tenten**

Tenten was sitting on her bed with in her striped short shorts along with her semi-fitted tie-dye shirt. In front of her was a magazine, the remote for her television remote, and a bag of gummi worms. And holding in her right hand was the phone of course talking to her best friends.

"So you're telling me he's _poor_?" asked Tenten.

"I actually don't believe it," said Ino, "I mean I would have never guessed…"

"Yea…he is," said Miiru as sighed, "So he ran and I followed him and…"

"You kissed!" screamed Ino with glee, while hearing a giggling Hinata in the back.

"Did you, did you?!" asked Sakura, "Was it passionate-"

"Or was it just a sweet simple peck?" asked Tenten.

Miiru on the other hand was turning red, but luckily her friends couldn't see, "No! We didn't kiss…we just hugged…for a long time-that's it."

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were squealing while Hinata was giggling.

"M-Miiru-chan h-has a lover!" cried Hinata.

At Hinata's comment Tenten howled in laughter, and rolled of her bed. Hinata's sudden outburst and the fact that they were all teasing Miiru-it was just too funny. After her good laugh she got back on the bed to listen to the conversation.

"Har, har," said Miiru, "I don't have a lover…I just felt bad for him…PLUS I also told him it was just a friendship hug."

"Sure," replied Sakura, "I take it a hug in which lasts over than ten seconds with the opposite sex is _not_ a friendship hug." Giggling by the other girls could be heard while Sakura had finished her comment.

"Oh! I almost forgot Tenten," replied Sakura, "I need more advice about Neji…" an awkward pause followed through the conversation.

"Ano…" said Miiru, "Nows not a good time Sakur-"

"I h-have to go," said Hinata, "Hisashi-sama wants me to train more."

"Guys I have to go now," said Tenten, "I have to eat dinner see you guys at school, bye!"

"Ditto," said Sakura "I gotta go to, my mom wants me to study for the medic nin exams, bye!"

"Bye!" both Ino and Miiru said at the same time as their best friends Tenten and Sakura left.

"Listen," said Miiru, "One day this relationship is gonna drive her to the edge. It's like their all a couple the three of them, not just Neji and Sakura, but Neji, Sakura and Tenten."

"Yup," said Ino "And all of this happened when she started to help him."

"They better be careful," added Miiru, "One day there gonna push her over the line, and I think that day is coming real close."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was the end of Chapter Ten! xD 

Now I have a very important matter to discuss, as we all know the talent show is coming up and Tenten has to sing a song. Miiru has already suggested _This is Love _by Utada Hikaru. I have other choices though, please help me pick:

_**A.** (This is Love _by Utada Hikaru)

_**B.** Sakura Drops _by Utada Hikaru

_**C.** My Name _by BoA

_**D.** Still _by BoA

_**E.** Key of Heart _by BoA

_**F.** Lady Galaxy _by BoA

_**G.** (Quincy _by BoA)

_**H.** (Valenti _by BoA)

_**I.** Hikari _by Utada Hikaru

_**J.** Simple and Clean _by Utada Hikaru

_**K.** (Traveling _by Utada Hikaru)

_**L.** (Lonely in Gorgeous _by Tommy febuary6)

The ones that are in parenthesis are the ones that I really like, but if you have another song that you can suggest please do :)

---

iheartyu.xD


	12. Altercations

A/N: Thanks again for your reviews!

**Shikyo Yaiba. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****Ice Phnix****Blossoms of Spring. // ****WeaponsMistress. // ****Tsukiko Yuki. // ****Yachiru-chan. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****eakoandcompany****. // kya. // ****Spetiane****. // Emilio. **

Today I went to my elementary school's carnival! (lol even though I'm in high school xD) My best friend was working at a booth and gave us free tickets and we bought tons of stuff! Wow I act such like a little kid when I'm 14 xD.

This chapter is very special just for you people ;)

WHOOT! WHOOT! 12 reviews whoopah! –does happy dance- _hehe_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—crackers.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Eleven: **Altercations.

* * *

It had been a week now. Tenten still hasn't talked to Neji in over a week, and heck she didn't plan on it. 

The skies were gloomy that morning and an eerie breeze that could send chills down your spine swam through the streets of Konoha. You could tell something was going to happen…

* * *

Tenten couldn't really sleep that night; she woke and sat on her bed. She sighed, rubbed her eyes and looked over to her clock—5:50. "Damnit…" she hissed as she got up slowly and trudged to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room. 

She changed into a pink Aeropostale pink tee with a black zip-up hoodie on top along with light blue jeans and her black converse. Tenten then put her hair in a ponytail today; she wasn't feeling the whole signature-bun look thing today. She sighed again, and went downstairs ate cereal and looked at her kitchen clock.

6:45 _'Aw come on…' _thought Tenten, _'I'm still early.' _Tenten then sat down and began to watch the television. By 7:15 she headed out to go school with a strange feeling inside her.

* * *

**After School**

**---**

**With Tenten**

Tenten's school day could have not been any worse. Bad test results, falling asleep in class, getting late to most of her classes, and frankly Tenten didn't care-she just kept moping around the whole day.

The girls were outside the schooling gossiping, talking about their day when Sakura sighed and looked at her watch that 'Neji-kun' gave her for their 3rd month-a-versry as Sakura likes to call it, "Got to go, mom waiting."

The rest of the girls waved good-bye as Sakura left for her home, "M-me too," replied Hinata, "I-I'll be back, I h-have to go help K-Kurenai-sensei," and with that Hinata scurried of into the school.

Ino, Tenten and Miiru waved good-bye as well to Hinata as she left then continued their conversation. "So how's everything?" asks Miiru to the two girls.

"Ugh…complicated," stated Tenten.

Ino gasped, "Well its not about to get any better—look its Mr. Cheater-pants at 2 o'clock."

Tenten whipped her head around, and indeed she saw Neji talking to Kuroodia and Temari. Miiru snorted, "Losers."

Tenten just sighed, but then stopped when she saw Sasuke walking past Neji and his little _friends_ and headed towards them.

"Tenten," he stated seriously, "They're talking about you."

All the girls looked confused. "What?!" asked Tenten, "Wh-"

"Stop," said Sasuke, "Don't look worried, they could be watching."

Miiru and Ino's facial expressions changed from worried back to glee as they were following Sasuke's orders.

"Look," he said, "As I was passing by I heard Neji say Tenten's trying to break us up."

All the girls eyes widened, Miiru glanced quickly behind Sasuke only to find Neji, Temari and Kuroodia walking to the back of the school, _'Uh oh, this is no-'_

"That's it!" screamed Tenten, Miiru and Ino's eyes widened, "I've helped him for the past four months and he thinks _I'm _trying to break him up, where the hell did he get that from?!"

'_Oh shit,' _thought Ino, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, this is not good.'_

"Tenten just clam.down." said Sasuke.

"What's going on?" said Kiba who came over when her heard Tenten screaming as was quite worried.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Miiru as she was using a hand to shoo him away, "She's just a little stressed."

Kiba ignored the shooing and grabbed Miiru's hands, "I'm not leaving." Kiba looked at Miiru intently with his steel-blue eyes, Miiru just sighed and pulled her hands away, "Fine."

"Every time he's _always _thinking I'm doing something wrong! I'm tired of this-"At that point Tenten started cry-she couldn't take it anymore.

"No! No! Tenten don't cry!" cried Ino as she was patting her back. Sasuke took her in an embrace, "Its okay, its okay."

Tenten then unexpectedly pushed Sasuke off and turned around and headed towards the door into the school.

"Tenten! Wait! Oh crap," said Miiru as she ran after Tenten. Tenten didn't listen though, Tenten eyes burned with fury as she walked down the hallway towards the back door leading to the back of the school.

"Tenten!" cried Miiru, "Please, think about what your doing, maybe you should think it through."

Tenten wasn't listening to a word she was saying she kept walking towards the back door and pushed the door opened Miiru followed still trying to calm her down and still failing. Tenten made a right turn and saw Temari walking towards the field. "Temari!" cried Tenten, "Where's Neji?!" Temari looked at her a little startled, but answered, "Hold on I'll get him _Nejii_" Miiru just shuddered in disgust.

As soon as Tenten saw that Temari was looking ahead of her Tenten continued to walk at where Temari was looking causing her to turn the corner into the field until she spotted Neji talking to Kuroodia.

Tenten walked up to Neji and stood on her tip-toes for what she was about to do. Tenten took her right hand lifted it, and swung hard slapping Neji on his left cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter had to be kind of short, it's just that I had to leave you with a cliff (sorry!) 

Well now about the Talent Show, I have listened to your requests, PLUS my brother and best friend have helped me pick the top four—now I'm going to need help one more time, here are the four:

_**A. **Quincy _– BoA

_**B.** Valenti _– BoA

_**C. **Sakura Drops_ – Utada Hikaru

_**D.** This is Love _- Utada Hikaru

The song has to have a part in which is supposed to be suspenseful, because something is going to happen (hint, hint)

I hope you enjoyed that, and don't worry the regular long chapters shall come again!

---

iheartyu.xD


	13. Rivals

A/N: A fabulous thanks you for your reviews:

**EraTomo. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****elegant-shining-moon. // ****WeaponsMistress. // ****Ice Phnix. // ****Spetiane****. // Songstress Lenne -Searching-. // ****sakura li 19. // ****ElektratheAssassin0891. // ****xNejitenx.**

School sucked today, my least favorite teacher told us that we have a test tomorrow right after the bell rang—talk about being unfair, oh well I'm not studying. Well at least my friends and I took mirror pictures in the girls locker room. (and NO there were no girls in their undergarments just us four.) xD.

Any who…thank you for your reviews, they all make me smile –gives thumbs up- xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—aw doo-doo.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Twelve: **Rivals?

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Tenten walked up to Neji and stood on her tip-toes for what she was about to do. Tenten took her right hand lifted it, and swung hard slapping Neji on hid left cheek._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Temari, Kuroodia, and Miiru gasped. Miiru's hands then flew up to cover her mouth while she mouthed the words 'oh crap' and continued to look on. Neji just stared at Tenten wide-eyed while he raised his hand to cover his let cheek. Neji was shocked by Tenten's action; he never thought that Tenten would so such a thing.

"WELL?!" asked Tenten as Neji snapped back to reality, "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Go away."

"Neji!" cried Tenten, "Just tell me where the hell did you get this stupid idea from!"

"Go away, don't talk to me."

"Tenten, seriously just listen to Neji and leave," said Temari in a snotty voice.

"Listen you slut," said Miiru (A/N: Super sorry to anyone who likes Temari, it's just that I needed someone to fill that part when it happened in real life, again sorry!) "Tenten doesn't have to do _anything _you tell her to do, were leaving right now because we don't want to have anything to do with all of you idiots." And with that Miiru grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her away from the three figures.

Temari just glared at Miiru as she walked away and murmured, "That girl is definetly going to pay..."

Miiru continued to drag Tenten towards the front of the school, "I'm getting Hinata and we're getting the heck out of here, now c'mon-I cannot believe that you slapped him!" said Miiru as she ran into the school and a couple of minutes later Miiru came out with a confused Hinata.

"W-What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"I'll explain later," Replied Miiru, "But right now, let's just go…just to tell you, your cousin's a retard."

* * *

As the girls were walking to Miiru's house, Tenten began to tell Hinata the whole story, while the quiet Hyuga girl nodded at certain parts and gasped at others. 

"Y-you slapped my c-cousin?" asked a bewildered Hinata.

"Yea," interrupted Miiru while giggling, "It was awso-" Both Tenten and Hinata gave Miiru a look.

"Haha…err…I mean itwasacompletetragicmoment…"

Miiru then quickly took her keys out and opened her door to her humble home. As all the girls entered, Miiru tossed her backpack on her maroon couch and ran to the kitchen to get out snacks.

Hinata and Tenten were about to sit, when Miiru's cell phone began to ring, both Hinata and Tenten then started to look for the phone. "In the backpack, hand it to me!" yelled Miiru as she was still preparing snacks. Hinata found it first and handed Miiru the phone. Miiru took the phone with her right hand while holding a glass of water in the other, she opened her phone:

"Hello?"

A quick pause followed after Miiru's question—she gasped and dropped her glass of water, breaking the glass, "H-how did you get this number?!"

"W-who is it?" asked Hinata, Miiru just held the cell phone as her hand shook while holding it, "W-well I-I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Who is it Miiru?!" cried Tenten, she was dying to know who it was. Miiru slowly handed her cell phone to Tenten and mouthed the words 'Neji'. Tenten's eyes widened in shock, but then filled with fury. Tenten took the phone and answered the phone,

"What do you want?" A pause followed the question, that is until Tenten started screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!"

'_Oh doo-doo,' _thought Tenten, _'I have to call Ino.' _Miiru then quickly raced to her kitchen phone and began to dial Ino's cell phone number, when it didn't answer, she cursed mentally and began to dial her house phone—again no one was there so she left a quick message and hung up the phone.

Hinata just stood there in shock not believing that she wasn't there for when Tenten slapped her cousin, she didn't know how deep the problem was until she had to cover her ears when Tenten was screaming. Miiru on the other hand was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while snacking on a Rice Krispie treat—Miiru wasn't good in dealing with conflict, she was always nervous.

"NEJI, WHY WOUD YOU EVEN THINK THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD TO DO-" she stopped to listen to what Neji had to say, "STOP IT! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT, NUMBER ONE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FOOL AROUDN WITH TEMARI WHEN YOU-" again there was a pause, "HOW DO I KNOW THIS?! BEFORE YOU ASK _ME_ QUESTIONS ANSWER MINE-"

The house phone then rang; Miiru picked it up, "Hello?"

"Miiru? It's Ino, why did you call with such-"

"Ino!" Miiru, interrupted, "Look Tenten's now yelling at Neji and it looks like she gonna blow, she basically letting _everything _out."

"No! Did she tell him that she used to like him yet?" asked Ino, "No not yet-"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" cried an angry Tenten into her cell phone. "HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD BE TRYING TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP IF I SPENT FOUR FUCKING MONTHS TRYING TO GET YOU FUCKING TOGETHER?!"

"O-oh d-dear p-please T-Tenten," said a scared Hinata. "I don't th-think th-th-that is th-the proper l-language y-you sh-should use w-with my c-c-cousin."

Miiru looked at Hinata and signaled the shush sign. Miiru whispered. "Hinata this isn't a good time to talk to Tenten, she's kind of in a dilemma right now." She was pointing behind her back to a screaming Tenten.

"S-s-sorry." Said Hinata, so softly that she could barely be heard through Tenten's clamorous discussion. Poor Hinata was sitting on the couch while nervously playing with her fingers. She was wearing a forest green hoodie, along with a lighter green shirt underneath. She had her boot cut jeans along with a pair of green Uggs.

_'…Ooh…myy…godd.'_ thought Miiru. She was holding her house phone up so that Ino on the other line could hear.

Miiru's straight dark brown hair was high up in a side ponytail, and a long side bangs that went over her eyebrows. Her thick dark-brown rimmed glasses hid her pure hazel eyes.

She was wearing a semi-fitted faded red shirt with the words coke in white on it, along with her dark navy-blue low rise jeans and her black low-cut converse that had little gems glued on that she did herself. She had a lot of bracelets on her wrists, along with a watch on her right wrist, and a black sweatband with the Konoha plate symbol on it, along with her black painted nails.

"Oh my god is right, how much do you wanna bet we're gonna get dragged into this mess?" called Ino from the receiver while a screaming Tenten could be heard in the background.

"No duh," said Miiru. "And if we end up involved in this, of course Kuroodia and Temari are going to get into thi-"

"BULLSHIT!" cried Tenten. "DON'T EVEN LIE NEJI! DON'T TRY TO SAY THINGS BEHIND MY BACK, BECAUSE I KNOW MORE SHIT THAN YOU DO!" (A/N: Just so you know, both of these conversations are happening at the same time.)

"I can't believe this," said Miiru "Remember that conversation that we had last week and you and me where on the phone after Sakura and Tenten left?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Guys I have to go now," said Tenten, "I have to eat dinner see you guys at school, bye!"_

_"Ditto," said Sakura "I gotta go to, my mom wants me to study for the Medic Nin exams, bye!"_

"_Bye!" both Ino and Miiru said at the same time as their best friends Tenten and Sakura left._

"_Listen," said Miiru, "One day this relationship is gonna drive her to the edge. It's like their all a couple the three of them, not just Neji and Sakura, but Neji, Sakura and Tenten."_

"_Yup," said Ino "And all of this happened when she started to help him."_

"_One day there gonna push her over the lin-"_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Yea," said Ino while interrupting Miiru's flashback. "I remember that conversation clearly, but what does that have to do with what's happening right now?"

"No, no after Tenten left, I told you that one day this whole thing was gonna push her over the line and-"

"And this is it." Ino had finished for Miiru. "This is the start of something big Miiru, and I mean _big_."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU NEJI HYUGA!" cried Tenten, "You wanna know something Neji?" said Tenten now that her voice was decreasing in volume, "In the beginning of the year I used to like you, yes I'm admitting it right now."

"Ooh…crap," said both Miiru and Ino, Hinata just let out a gasp signifying that she had no clue that Tenten liked Neji, sure she would sometimes hear Ino and Miiru tease her—but she never thought that it would actually be _true_. _'How could I have not noticed?!' _thought Hinata, _'I should have know—if Neji only knew-'_

"YES Neji I used to like you, and you know what? I don't know why the _hell_ I even helped you in the first place, I guess I just wanted you to be happy—but now, I can't even look at you Hyuga Neji—you _disgust_ me." And with that Tenten snapped Miiru's cell phone shut tossed it to Hinata who caught it, picked up her backpack and jacket and left.

Hinata and Miiru stood their wide-eyed and completely shocked. "What happened?!" cried Ino from the receiver.

"Look Ino," replied Miiru, "I'm going to have to call you back—Tenten just left."

"WHA-" Miiru had hung up and slumped down in her armchair and blew the bangs out of her face, "Th-this is too much."

"H-Hai Miiru-chan," responded Hinata, "I cannot b-believe that Tenten-chan just left, and l-looking at the time right now, I m-must be leaving." Miiru just nodded, she really couldn't say much.

Hinata then stood up grabbed her belongings and bowed before she left Miiru's house. Miiru just sat their still slumped in her chair, "This is going to be a hell of a year."

* * *

**-That Night-**

**---**

**With Tenten**

Tenten was lying in her bed with the covers over her head, she was closing her eyes trying to rest—but she just couldn't, she had to many thing on her mind about talking to Neji and confessing that she liked him.

RRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the telephone.

Tenten's head shot up from the covers and headed for the phone. She trudged over to her phone then picked it up and answered:

"Hello?"

"Tenten!" cried Miiru, "I have some what of an important question…"

Tenten sighed, "Yes…" Finally Miiru asked the six words that Tenten had dreaded to think up had finally come…this wasn't going to be pretty…

* * *

**A/N: **And aha! And there it is the beloved chapter twelve, now wasn't that thrilling? lol. 

Now concerning the talent show after listening to all of the songs over and over again-imaging the whole scenario so…the winner of the song is…dun-darara…

!_This is Love _– Utada Hikaru!

Since many people voted for _This is Love –_ Utada Hikaru, plus it has a really good range for what's about to happen… (again, hint, hint.)

Well I hope you enjoyed this! Until Next Time!

---

iheartyu.xD


	14. Discoveries

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!

**WeaponsMistress. // ****dragonkyuubi101. // ****Spetiane. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****Shikyo Yaiba****. // ProdigyGirl19.**

Hello everyone I think I have finally decided to use the song _This is Love _by Utada Hikaru. Today was wicked, this week in school we have foreign language week, today was cultural night—it's like this big event where they set up booths with different countries with different foods and music and junk…to sum it all up I had a wicked time xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (or Shine We Are! By BoA Kwon)—there I said it.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Thirteen: **Discoveries.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Tenten was lying in her bed with the covers over her head, she was closing her eyes trying to rest—but she just couldn't._

_RRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Tenten's head shot up from the covers and headed for the phone. She picked it up and answered:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Tenten!" cried Miiru, "I have some what of an important question…"_

_Tenten sighed, "Yes…" Finally asked the six words that Tenten had dreaded to think up had finally come…this wasn't going to be pretty…_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"Sakura is on the other line."

Tenten just paused and was completely confused, "…And _how_ is that important?"

"Um…HELLO? " stated Miiru, "Sakura wants to know what happened; apparently Temari and Kuroodia had a little ranting party and told everyone about the whole conflict thing—Sakura apparently heard and she's calling me for answers! What do I say?!"

Tenten just sighed in defeat, "Put her on—it's time that she figures it out." Miiru just gasped at what Tenten just said, "A-Are you sure Tenten? You know this may break them up…" It was then Tenten's turn to think, after a while she just sighed again, "Just put her on Miiru, lets get this over with." Miiru then too sighed and she pushed the flash button.

"Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten! What happened, I heard you got into a fight with Neji!" cried Sakura, "Why did you hit him Tenten?" A pause emitted throughout the conversation;

"…um…well you see…" Tenten said slowly, "I…uh-"

"JUST TELL HER!" screeched Miiru but then a quick gasp followed, "Ur…I mean don't just keep her waiting…hehe."

Tenten again sighed, "This is what happened…" then Tenten then continued to tell Sakura what had happened that afternoon starting right when she left and ending when Tenten had left Miiru's house right after Neji called. Sakura gasped, "N-Neji said all those th-things to you?!"

"Yes." Sakura gasped again, "Then I know exactly what I'm going to do on Monday." And with that Sakura hung up the phone. "What the hell?" said Miiru, "What is she planning on doing?"

"Beats me," replied Tenten, "Let's just hope it doesn't start any drama."

"Which reminds me…"said Miiru, "About the Talent Show…" Tenten groaned, "Ah ah ah Miss Tenten, you agreed to do it PLUS I already signed you up."

"What!" cried Tenten, "Yes I signed you up," answered Miiru, "And we need to start working on your presentation, you're gonna have some competition—I heard that Temari's a pretty good singer."

Tenten groaned again, "Well could we do it later-I have too much on my mind right now."

"Fine," agreed Miiru, "Since its Friday I'll give you the weekend off, Monday at 5:00 come to my house, I'll ask the girls to come for support."

"Yea, yea, just remind me on Sunday," replied Tenten, "Oh and Tenten," added Miiru, "Get better; I know it's a lot of stress, get lots of sleep okay?"

"Yes Mom," joked Tenten, "See you later Miiru." Both girls then hung up the phone.

Tenten trudged back to her bed, jumped back on and laid on her bed thinking. The image of her screaming at Neji and his cold stoic responses kept throbbing in her head.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"WELL?!" asked Tenten as Neji snapped back to reality, "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"_

_"Go away."_

_"Neji!" cried Tenten, "Just tell me where the hell did you get this stupid idea from!"_

_"Go away, don't talk to me."_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

'_What was his problem?' _thought Tenten, _'Before he used to be so nice…' _Tenten turned over in her bed, "Where's the old Neji…" was the last thing she murmured before she fell fast asleep.

Monday came fairly quickly, the whole entire weekend Tenten didn't leave her room. The only times she left were when she either needed to take a shower, eat or use the bathroom—other than that she didn't leave her room. Tenten was still pondering on what Sakura was going to do on Monday, was she going to talk to Temari, tell on Neji, fight with Neji…"Pft whatever…" said Tenten as she slowly got up to get dressed to school. After talking her shower and brushing her teeth she slipped into a grey sweatshirt and some dark blue jeans along with her black converse and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When Tenten reached downstairs, she plopped to frozen waffles into the toaster while she went to the refrigerator to get milk; she had the radio on in her kitchen and began to hum to the tune on the radio:

"This is Japan's J-POP 97.1 now were going to play Shine We Are! By BoA Kwon…enjoy!"

_Gonna take a chance... __  
__Something new? __  
__Oshiete What's Your Dream __  
__RUUPE de nozuku yo Try Me Boy __  
__Futari chikaduku kimochi no miyori mabushiku yura sou __  
_

Tenten began to sing along while dancing around and preparing her breakfast at the same time.

_  
__Umaku yuku kotomo __  
__Sou janaku sugiru kotodatte __  
__Demo shinjiteru __  
__Itsu no hi ka So shine we are! Wow _

_  
__I feel the brightness love __  
__Taiyou dakishimetara __  
__Nokosazu With you kanaeru Happiness! __  
__Shiroi namiga sosobi komu mirai nara __  
__Hatashi no mama de __  
__Hashiitte yukeru _

"DING!" The waffles popped out of the toaster and Tenten ran to get them out and placed them on a plate, she grabbed the milk and danced around and placed the milk on her kitchen island,

_Zutto onaji basho wo __  
__Ittari kitari shite ita __  
__Sore ga tomo mawari demo __  
__Chika michi dattari shite ne _

_Hashagi sugita ato nanto naku __  
__Sabishiku nattari __  
__Dokoka nite iru __  
__Futari demo So shine we are! Wow __  
_

Tenten then belt out singing along to the song while spreading the butter on her waffles, and pour the syrup onto her waffles,

_  
__I feel the brightness love __  
__Dare demo ii wake ja nai __  
__Tsunaida teno atsu sawa hitotsu __  
__Kanata wo miru hitomi ni iki wo tometa __  
__Afureru yume ga __  
__Ukande takara _

_Yes I'm gonna feel all right __  
__gonna take a chance __  
__SHIAWASE NI NARE All I need is love __  
__Yes I'm gonna feel all right __  
__gonna take a chance __  
__SHIAWASE NI NARE I need is love _

_Umaku yuku kotomo __  
__Sou janaku sugiru kotodatte __  
__Demo shinjiteru __  
__Itsu no hi ka So shine we are! Wow __  
_

After she finished her waffles she cleaned her plate and began to wash the utensils while her melodic voice could be heard throughout the house,

_  
__I feel the brightness love __  
__Taiyou dakishimetara __  
__Nokosazu With you kanaeru Happiness! __  
__Shiroi namiga sosobi komu mirai nara __  
__Hatashi no mama de __  
__Hashiitte yukeru _

_I feel the brightness love __  
__Dare demo ii wake ja nai __  
__Tsunaida teno atsu sawa hitotsu __  
__Kanata wo miru hitomi ni iki wo tometa __  
__Afureru yume ga __  
__Ukande takara _

Tenten then began to twirl around her kitchen singing when she heard giggling behind her. Tenten's head whipped around only to find Ino and Hinata giggling at her and Miiru clapping widely while shouting "Beautiful! See _that's _what you need to do at the talent show!"

_Yes I'm gonna feel all right __  
__gonna take a chance __  
__SHIAWASE NI NARE All I need is love __  
__Yes I'm gonna feel all right __  
__gonna take a chance __  
__SHIAWASE NI NARE I need is love _

Tenten just blushed with embarrassment, shut off her radio and turned around face Miiru, "How did you get in my house?"

"The key in your hiding place…duh, since you weren't answering we took the liberty of letting ourselves in." Miiru then grinned after her comment, but Tenten's eye brows furrowed, "That's only in emergencies…"_  
_

"But…" replied Miiru, "We thought you were in trouble and we kindofheardyousinging…"Miiru gave Tenten her puppy eyes, Tenten groaned, "Fine, fine I'll let you go _this _time."_  
_

"Well then let's just stop standing here!" cried Ino, "I agree w-with Ino," said Hinata, "We must go before we get l-late." And with that all the girls left Tenten's home and headed to school.

The girls arrived at school just when the bell had rang.

"CRAP!" cried Miiru, "Put your stuff away and _RUN_!" And with that last comment all the girls separated ways and made a free-for-all al the way to their first period class.

* * *

**1st period**

**---**

**Gym**

"We –huff- made it –huff- again…"huffed Ino. Tenten just collapsed on the floor while doing a thumbs up signaling she was okay.

"Hey –pant-," said Miiru, "Where's –pant- Sakura?"

"I-I don't know," said Hinata already regaining her breath, "W-When we called her to c-come, she said sh-she had something important t-to do."

Tenten opened her eyes and got up from the floor, "What?"

"Yea," said Ino agreeing with Hinata, "She said she needed to do something 'important' she wouldn't even tell us what this 'important' thing is."

Miiru's head slightly tilted to the side with a confused look on her face, "Really? She didn't tell you _anything_, she didn't say anything to us either. But what I don't get is what is so important that even she can tell us…"

"Weird," said Tenten, "But what we have to do is find out…before she does something that she's going to regret."

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**---**

**9th period**

**---**

**With Miiru**

Miiru was at her art table working on a project while making small talk at her table. The girls had tried to find out what this 'important thing' that Sakura had to do, but she didn't let out a peep, she just shook her head and said, "No, I have to take care of this after school."

'_What could it be…' _thought Miiru, _'She said it right after the conversation with Tenten-'

* * *

_

'_That she was going to take care of it…' _thought Tenten as she was trying pay attention in her class, _'We were talking about Neji-'

* * *

_

'_And Tenten said that Sakura was real mad at Neji…' _thought Ino as she was walking down the hallways with her bathroom pass, _'But that would-'

* * *

_

'_Sakura do with Neji?' _thought Hinata as she was working on a computer in her class, she pause for a minute to ponder the thought. Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened in horror in realization, "SHE'S-"

* * *

"GONNA BREAK UP WITH HIM!" cried Miiru as she stood up while shouting out her discovery, "No, no, no! This is _baaad_, bad, bad, bad!" 

"Miiru."

"This isn't possible," she gasped, "I have to tell Tent-"

"Miiru Song!" cried Tsukamoto-sensei, "Is there something you want to share with the class?" Miiru slowly began to lower herself into her seat as she shook her head, and only to find that everyone in her class was looking at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Hehe…ur…nothing, nothing at all Tsukamoto-sensei…" Miiru then plopped down completely on her chair and put her head down.

"Are you serious?" whispered Kiba into Miiru's ear, "Sakura's gonna dump him?" Miiru's head shot up as she placed her hand over Kiba's mouth, "SHH! Don't say anything…but I think I'm right, but you can't say anything…yet." Kiba nodded in agreement, and took Miiru's hand while he smirked, "Your hands smell good." Miiru just scoffed and pulled her hand away, "Not now Kiba, I have too much on my mind."

"Bu-"

RRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the bell.

Miiru quickly stood up from her seat and rushed out of the room, _'I have to get to Tenten! Sakura might regret this!' _Miiru then quickly began to run to Tenten's locker, hoping that she could reach her in time.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! I am done with this chapter, did you like it? Yes, yes? Lol, well anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible, sorry if anyone really didn't like that I added Shine We Are! By BoA, I don't know why but I feel that I just had to put it in there ;) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	15. Practice

A/N: WHOA! 14 reviews WHOOT WHOOT! Wow, now I'm really happy, thanks for the reviews:

**Shikyo Yaiba. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****Spetiane****. // Songstress Lenne -Searching-. // ****alliwant. // ****Ice Phnix. // ****Alusy. // ****FallenRaindrops****. // Emilio. // ****eakoandcompany. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****xNejitenx****. // tenten1993.**

HELLO EVERYONE!! Thanks a whole lot for your reviews, sorry if this is late, I have to start working harder in school…I failing earth science-badly well that's what my teacher says…but I really don't like him, so yeah.

Anyways…Friday I went to my schools one act plays, of course the class of 2010 won, to tell you the truth everyone else's play kind of stunk :0 Our play was a mystery, and in the end it was the maid who did it! I knew it though, I just knew it xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (or _Quincy _by BoA)

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Fourteen: **Practice.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

'_And Tenten said that Sakura was real mad at Neji…' thought Ino as she was walking down the hallways with her bathroom pass, 'But that would-'_

'_Sakura do with Neji?' thought Hinata as she was working on a computer in her class, she pause for a minute to ponder the thought. Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened in horror in realization, "SHE'S-"_

"_GONNA BREAK UP WITH HIM!" cried Miiru as she stood up while shouting out her discovery, "No, no, no! This is baaad, bad, bad, bad!"_

"_Miiru."_

"_This isn't possible," she gasped, "I have to tell Tent-"_

_RRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- the bell._

_Miiru quickly stood up from her seat and rushed out of the room, 'I have to get to Tenten! Sakura might regret this!' Miiru then quickly began to run to Tenten's locker, hoping that she could reach her in time._

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

And as soon as the bell rang as if clock work, Ino, Hinata, and Miiru reached Tenten's locker as she was calmly putting her books into her backpack and getting her jacket out of her locker. Ino gave Hinata and Miiru, the does-she-know look. Miiru just shrugged while Hinata looked down. Finally Tenten approached the girls. 

"Tenten!" cried Ino, "Aren't you worried?!"

Tenten eyed Ino suspiciously, "Worried about…what?"

All the girls gasped in unison, did she even _know_?! "T-Tenten-chan Sakura is g-going to-"

"I know, I know," interrupted Tenten, "She going to fight with-"

"No…" interrupted Miiru, Tenten then began to look confused, "Dance with him…" suggested Tenten. Hinata snorted in amusement, but then quickly quieted down when she received a look from Ino, "G-gomen…"

Miiru shook her head signaling that Tenten wasn't getting the idea, Tenten was still confused, "Kiss-"

"No," interrupted Miiru once again, "She going to **break up **with him."

Tenten's eyes widened and froze; thousands of thoughts were processing through her mind, _'How? Was it me? Did they fight-'_

"Tenten!" exclaimed Ino as she waved her hand in front of Tenten's face, "What are we going to do?!" Tenten just kept on staring into space looked around and lowered her head, "There's nothing we can do…"she mumbled.

"W-why not?" asked a bewildered Hinata, "Maybe w-we can-"

"No Hinata," mumbled Tenten, "If Sakura wants to do this…" Tenten sighed, "Then we must let her do what she wants…"

All the girls looked at each other, Miiru sighed, Ino looked disappointed, and Hinata just lowered her head, "I can't believe were not doing anything," said Ino slowly, "M-maybe it's b-best…" suggested Hinata.

"Well…"said Miiru slowly getting happier by the minute, "I know we all have to be sad about the whole Sakura and Neji thing…but now it's time for practice!" Miiru jumped in the air and clapped hr hands gleefully. "To the DANCE STUDIO!!"

"Dance Studio?" questioned Ino. Miiru then turned around to face Ino, "Mom used to be a dancer."

"Gotcha," said Ino, Tenten opened her mouth to protest but Miiru shook her finger, "Ah, ah, ah…you agreed to, now c'mon Ino, Hinata, lets go!"

Miiru grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her out of the school. Though all the girls' faces were filled with glee, they all had a nervous feeling inside of them, worrying and hoping that somehow Sakura wouldn't break up with Neji…

* * *

The girls we walking along the streets of Konoha when they came upon a large building, "C'mon," said Miiru, "It's in here." 

They entered the building and Miiru walked up to the main desk and was greeted by a long curly red-haired woman, "Hello Ms. Song," responded the lady, "Studio 6 is ready for you and your friends to use." Miiru nodded and smiled, "Thanks Jein-san, I'll tell mom about how good the preparations were." The redhead just nodded and smiled.

"Sugio…"said Ino, "I didn't know your mom owned a dance studio,"

Miiru just nodded as she approached the elevator ,"As I said before, mom was a dancer, when she met my dad, she gave up dancing to work in my dad's business," Miiru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata entered the elevator and Miiru pushed a button, "My dad realized what my mom did so for her birthday, he bought her a dance studio," Miiru giggled, "You should have seen the look on her face she was so happy, now when she comes to visit she and I go to her dance studio to dance, hangout, the good ol' mother-daughter junk."

DING! The elevator doors opened up and the girls stepped out. Miiru led the girls into a large room where the floors were covered with golden oak floors. A part of the studio's wall was covered by a large mirror and surround sound speaker and a stereo system to the right of the studio.

"Sugio…" said Ino, Hinata and Tenten in unison, Miiru just laughed, pulled out a CD and threw her bag on the ground, "Get comfortable you guys, I'm gonna go play the song so Tenten can get an idea of how the song goes, PLUS I was thinking Ino, Sakura or Hinata could sing background…"

As soon as Miiru has said background singing Hinata gasped and quickly declined, "Oh no, no, no I-I couldn't it's really n-not wh-what I do." Miiru sighed, but then grinned, "Its okay Hinata you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I just hope maybe Sakura would want to say yes…" Then an awkward silence filled the air, talking about Sakura right now wasn't the best decision.

"Anyways…" replied Ino trying to break the silence, "Let's hear the song Miiru!" Miiru then smiled and plopped the CD into the stereo system and the song began to play. As the song was playing the girls were bobbing their heads or tapping their feet to the beat.

"Oi! M-Miiru-chan, this is a g-great song!" cried Hinata, "Agreed," replied Ino as she continued to slightly tap her foot to the beat. "Okay, okay…" said Tenten, "I admit this is a good beat, but why are we in a dance studio?" Miiru and the girls gave her a look, and they all started to laugh, "To teach you a dance of course!" cried Miiru as she was holding her sides in an attempt to stop the pain of laughing.

Tenten's eyes were just filled with horror, "I c-can't _dance_! As Hinata said before, it's not my thing."

"Well then…"said Ino, "Miiru will just have to teach you, and I'll print out the lyrics, and Hinata will burn a copy of the CD so you can listen to it whenever you want." "And," added Miiru, "If you just wanna listen to the song at school in secret, I'll lend you my iPod-it already has the song in it and you can listen to is as many times as you want."

Tenten just looked at her friends and smiled. They _really _wanted her to do this, Tenten just sighed, "You guys won't give in will you?" The girls grinned, "Nope!" cried Miiru, "Now let's get started!" Miiru went into her backpack and got out a water bottle, "Here," she said as she tossed it to Tenten who caught it and eyed Miiru suspiciously, "Microphone…" Tenten got the message and nodded.

"So this is what you're going to do," said Miiru as she was slowly instructing Tenten dance moves. As Miiru moved the girls could not help but be amazed, Miiru danced around the studio with such grace, her movements made it seem as it she were dancing on clouds, "And you need to hold the microphone like this," responded Miiru as she was holding the water bottle not to close yet not to far from her, "You wanna make sure that you're heard, but not to close that you won't be heard clearly. Tenten just kept nodding and following Miiru's instruction, she seemed as if she knew so much about the subject.

"And what about Sakura and I?" asked Ino as she had her hands placed on her hips, "Don't worry," replied Miiru, "You guys are going to be back up singers, so you have to research the chorus and you and Sakura have to learn those parts, I'll teach you how to sway back and forth the proper way when singing."

Ino just nodded following everything Miiru was saying, "And you and I Hinata," said Miiru, "We'll be the crowd," Hinata just nodded, "We'll tell them if there's anything wrong, things they could fix."

"L-like critics?" asked Hinata, "Exactly! Like critics," replied Miiru, "By the way what's the time?"

Ino reached into her pocket and looked at the time, "4:30?! CRAP! I have to be at the Yamanaka flower shop right now!" And with that Ino quickly grabbed her bag, bid her farewells and raced out the door.

"It's f-four thirty?" asked Hinata, "N-no! Hiashi-sama will get mad! I have to be home in five minutes! And I also still have t-to make and e-errand!" "Don't worry," said Tenten, "I'll help, I have to get home anyways," Hinata thanked Tenten profoundly and the two girls said good-bye to Miiru as they too left.

Miiru just sighed and turned around to face the mirror, "Guess it's just me and you studio," she looked around, she smirked suddenly and ran over to the stereo system, she pushed a few buttons to change the track. Miiru then ran back to the middle of the studio and began to stretch a little. "One last dance won't hurt…" she smiled and waited for the track to begin.

* * *

_It's a crazy crazy love_

Miiru began do to slowly begin to dance as she traveled around the studio.

kimi ga watashi no koto  
sai ko-ni shitekureru Baby  
sore wa ji kaku shiteta  
demo mitomeru no tamera tsuteta

mushi suru nante mougenkai

It's a crazy crazy love  
sekira na Naked love  
koi ga futari ni maii oriru  
It's a crazy crazy love love

yasashii komoiru yo  
tayoreru tomodachi mo Baby  
demo yorokobi wo  
kureru no wane kimi dake

yokou wa Change my world sake underu

_  
It's a crazy crazy love  
kimi no moede wa  
dare mo nitenai koni nareru  
It's a crazy crazy love love_

Miiru then began to smoothly move with the beat of the song as she swayed along with the music. What she didn't know was that there were a pair of eyes looking at her by the door.

sekaijyuu de kimi hitori ga  
Boy boy boy my boy  
Oh lock on me kono jounetsu no mokugekisha

It's a crazy crazy love  
You're the one I'm feelin' for  
koi ga futari ni maii oriru

It's a crazy crazy love  
namiutsu Make it love  
kimi wa jibun de omouyori  
zutto sexy sexy boy boy

Crazy crazy love  
sekira na Naked love  
jikan yoto mare kono kisu de  
It's a crazy crazy love love

Miiru then continued to dance and ended in a spectacular pose when the song had ended. Her chest was moving up and down and she had a smirk on her face that is until she heard clapping, "Who are you?" asked Miiru as she began to turn around, she gasped as her eyes widened, "W-Why are you here?"

* * *

**A/N: **AH HA!!! Sorry if that disappointed you, R&R and I will review ASAP :) And sorry if the chapter is short, I had to end it here, but don't worry the next one will be _extra _special! Until Next time! 

P.S. If you want a better visual of how Miiru danced, or how other songs that will be used in Who Knew? Go onto my profile and click the link, you'll know which one it is ;)

---

iheartyu.xD


	16. Four New Guests

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!!

**Shikyo Yaiba. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****WeaponsMistress. // AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****3karen3. // ****Spetiane****. // angelgrl. // ****Songstress Lenne -Searching****-.**

Thanks again for your reviews they make me real happy!

So far every single day of this week has felt like a Friday or the last day of school…either way I hate school, I really want Friday to happen so that my friends and I can hangout…school is giving me migraines, less sleeping hours, and twice as much stress. I'm starting to get a little moody too…well not when I write my chapters, it makes me all happy, thank you guys, I have no idea what I would do without you ;)

And now that it's Friday I'm so happy, lol we put pillows in out puffy jackets and we looked _so_ fat, then we summo wrestled. lol, I'm so weird for a fourteen year old xD

This chapter is more of like a KibaxMiiru filler chapter in where we learn some things about Kiba, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, aw Doritos.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Fifteen: **Four New Guests.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Miiru then continued to dance and ended in a spectacular pose when the song had ended. Her chest was moving up and down and she had a smirk on her face that is until she heard clapping, "Who are you?" asked Miiru as she began to turn around, she gasped as her eyes widened, "Why are you here?"_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

She gulped again, "I said why are you here?"

The figure chuckled, "Just…walking around the neighborhood." Miiru scowled, "Oh give it up Kiba-I'm leaving." And with that Miiru walked over, pick up her bag and left the studio and headed toward the elevator and pushed the button to the right of the elevator waiting for the elevator to come.

DING! As the elevator door soon opened Miiru quickly walked in and pushed the button to the main floor. As the elevator doors began to close when Kiba's hand stuck between the elevator doors causing the doors to open again.

Miiru sighed, while Kiba just smirked and held up a CD in a case, "Forgetting something?" Miiru's eyes widened, her CD! She completely forgot, Miiru just groaned, "Kiba, give it back," Kiba just shook his head; Miiru sighed in frustration and reached in to grab it.

Kiba thinking quickly extended his arm upwards while still holding the CD keeping it out of Miiru's reach. Miiru struggled trying to reach for the CD, "Kiba!" she grunted in frustration, "Give.it.back." Kiba just smirked and held it up higher. Miiru tried jumping up but Kiba just kept getting it out of Miiru's reach.

At a point Miiru was so frustrated she jumped up too far, it must have been too far because by the time she came down, she lost her balance and fell into Kiba's arms.

Silence followed throughout the elevator, Miiru and Kiba were so close that their noses were almost touching.

A blush began to creep upon Miiru and Kiba's face as they both began to look into each other's eyes. Kiba lowered his arm that held the CD and with his other hand he lifted Miiru's chin a little higher and began to lean it to kiss her, Miiru slowly began to close her eyes and lean in-

DING! The elevator door opened which startled both Miiru and Kiba. Miiru quickly walked out of the elevator trying to forget the moment.

'_Why didn't I pull away?' _she thought, _'Why is it that every time it gets harder and harder to resis-' _she snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Kiba still had her CD.

"Kiba!" cried Miiru, "I really need the CD, so give it now!" Kiba gave Miiru a smug grin, "I'll give you the CD on one condition: Let me walk you home."

Miiru groaned, "And what if I say no?" she protested. Kiba's smug grin grew wider, "It's either that-or you kiss me."

Miiru sighed again, "Fine, let's go." Kiba then quickly walked ahead of Miiru to open the front door for Miiru, "Ladies first." Miiru just scowled and walked past the open door.

* * *

As the two teenagers left the building and walk down the street of Konoha, Kiba stopped abruptly in his tracks. When Miiru noticed this and stopped in her tracks, "Oh god," she said, "What now Kiba?" 

When she realized that Kiba had a worried look on his face, she became more worried, "Kiba," she said slowly, "Is there something wrong?" Kiba looked at Miiru then looked down, "I-I have to pick something up." Miiru stared at him then giggled, "C'mon let's go," then Miiru grabbed him hand without realizing it, "Tell me where it is."

Kiba just smiled, "I'll take you." He then quickly tightened his grip on Miiru hand and began to run. Miiru was completely thrown off and while running she yelled, "Where are you taking us?!"

Kiba just smirked and stopped in front of a cream colored house with a worn golden oak door. He knocked on the door and waited for answer. Finally an old lady opened the door slightly and when she saw Kiba she smiled, "I'll get them," then the old lady went back in.

Miiru was waiting and completely confused with the situation until she realized she was still holding Kiba's hand, she quickly let go, and looked away, "Urm…exactly what are we picking up?" Kiba just smiled, "It's not a _something _more of like someone's…"

"Wait wha-"

"Kiba!" Two little figures and a small dog ran out of the house and ran to give Kiba a hug. "Kiba! Kiba!" said the little girl, "We were waiting, what took you so long?!" Kiba smiled down at the little girl, "You know I have to go to school and work," the little girl just pouted as she glanced up to look at Kiba.

Then while glancing up she realized that there was a girl standing near him, the younger boy must have realized that she was there because he spoke first, "Who are you?" Miiru just smiled and bent down on her knees, all of her friends knew this-she absolutely _adored _children.

"Well mine name is Miiru and you are you two cuties?" Both children turned to face her. The little girl stepped forward, "Mine name is Yuki, I'm Kiba's sister and I'm three years old," She held up three fingers to show Miiru.

In Miiru's opinion, Yuki was the cutest little girl one could imagine, her light brown hair was held up in two high pigtails. She had blue green eyes and rosy cheeks. She wore a slightly worn dull yellow dress with black worn loafers. Yuki was also clutching her ragged doll against her chest.

"Well aren't you just too cute!" cried Miiru, "And your very pretty too," replied Yuki, "Kiba _always _talks about you and how your so beautiful and nice and smart and he paints amazing portraits of y-" Yuki was cut off when Kiba clasped his hand over her little mouth, a dark blush was evident of Kiba's face while he scratched the back of his head, "D-Don't listen to her, hehe…kids."

Miiru just giggled and faced the second child holding a dog, "And who are you?" The boy grinned as he spoke, "My name's Daichi, I'm four years old and Kiba's brother, and this here is Akamaru." Miiru smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

Appearance wise he looked just like Kiba excluding the fact that he had sea-blue eyes. He had a worn brown shirt and black shorts along with worn sneakers as well. "And Akamaru here is so adorable!" Miiru scratched the back of Akamaru's ear.

Akamaru must have really liked it because he jumped out of Daichi's arms and jumped on Miiru and started licking her. Miiru, Yuki, and Daichi began to laugh and Kiba just smiled at the sight, Miiru was getting along so well with his siblings.

Suddenly as everyone was having fun when Yuki's stomach growled, Yuki blushed in embarrassment, but Miiru just giggled, "You guys are hungry?" Both children nodded their heads, "N-No their not," interrupted Kiba, he was embarrassed at the fact that they really didn't have much, "No, no I insist! My treat!" Miiru handed Kiba Akamaru and both Yuki and Daichi took Miiru's hand as they all walked to Miiru's home talking away.

* * *

As they approached Miiru's house, Miiru had to let go of Yuki and Daichi's hand to get her keys out of her messenger bag. As she got the keys out and opened her door she let them in, "Make yourselves at home, I'll start making dinner! Yuki, and Daichi, I have some games downstairs, enjoy!" 

Miiru then disappeared into the kitchen where she put on a cute light blue polka dotted apron, reached into a cupboard, took out two bowls, and then reached into another cupboard and took out some dog food and smiled at Kiba, "Sakura has a dog, so whenever she comes she brings her dog, so I always have spare dog food."

Miiru poured the dog food into a bowl and filled the other bowl with water, "Here you go Akamaru," said Miiru as she set the bowls down.

She then looked up at Kiba, "You wanna help start dinner?" Kiba smiled and nodded, "Sure-but first," Kiba grabbed Miiru by the waist, "Where were we in the elevator…"

Miiru gasped, "Kiba, the k-kids," Kiba just chuckled, she was sounding like a mother, "There downstairs…" Kiba smirked, he tightened his grip around Miiru's waist, "Kiba n-no," said Miiru as she was trying to push away, "W-We can't be togeth-" Miiru then gave out a muffled squeak as Kiba quieted her by placing his lips on top of Miiru's.

Miiru's eyes widened in shock and tried to pull away but couldn't, her body wouldn't let her as if her body commanded her, she closed her eyes and placed her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and titled her head to the side enjoying the moment.

Seeing that Miiru did not hesitate, Kiba held her body tighter and about to deepen the kiss when he heard snickering behind him. Both Miiru and Kiba whipped around to see Yuki and Daichi snickering and giggling, "Kiba likes Miiru" sang Yuki, "She I told you they liked each other Daichi." Miiru quickly pushed away from Kiba and blushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't we just order pizza?" suggested Kiba. Yuki and Daichi just nodded while giggling. "I-I'll call the pizza place," said Miiru as she was making her way to the refrigerator to get milk then got phone the phone while pouring milk. _'Dear God,' _thought Miiru as she took a sip of milk then placed it back on the kitchen counter, _'Why didn't I push away?! I mean I had the chance why didn't I-'_

"Miiru?" Miiru gasped and spilled the milk over the kitchen counter, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" cried Miiru as she was grabbing a towel to clean the mess, apparently so was Kiba and as they both went for the cloth they touched hands. Miiru turned pink and quickly let go of the towel, "Uh…I'll just get another wash cloth." Miiru then grabbed another wash cloth, and tossed the phone to Daichi, "Daichi can you call the pizza place? It's on speed dial."

Daichi nodded and followed Miiru's orders. He quickly found the number dialed it and ordered the pizza. "The guy says it'll be in a couple of minutes." Miiru nodded, "You guys can roam around if you want, there are tons of games every where, and Yuki, there's tons of dolls down in the basement closet, after you play with them, you can keep as many as you want."

Yuki's eyes lit up, "Really?" Miiru nodded and smiled, "Sure, I really don't play with them as much, and I couldn't think of anyone else to give it to but you." Yuki jumped with glee and ran up to hug Miiru, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Miiru you're the best!" Yuki and Daichi then went downstairs to continue playing with Miiru's toys and games.

Miiru then began to clean, "Man I'm so clumsy," she said, "Why do I have to be so stup-"

"Don't say that," interrupted Kiba, "I don't think your stupid," Kiba noticed that Miiru still had some milk on her bottom lower lip, he then kissed her forehead. Miiru blushed and turned away, "What do you want?" Kiba smirked, he then used his hand to lift Miiru's chin causing her to face him, he then kissed her nose, "You know..." said Kiba with a smug grin as he kissed her cheek, "I really wanted some milk..." Miiru pushed away, "Oh!" cried Miiru, "If you wanted some milk just as-eep!" Miiru was silenced again when Kiba covered Miiru's lips with his. Miiru quickly reacted by pushing Kiba away, "I-I told you we can be together, now let's keep cleaning," Miiru then turned around and continued to clean the spilled milk.

Kiba just smiled at her, Miiru must have noticed because she stopped cleaning and faced him, "What?" she asked a little annoyed, "Nothing," replied Kiba, "It's just that…no one's every really helped us this much besides the old lady you saw earlier." Miiru smiled, "Well just to tell you, I-I wasn't doing it for you-I was doing it for the kids and Akamaru." Kiba chuckled, "Whatever you say…"

"DING DONG!" Miiru grabbed the money on the kitchen counter and raced to the door, "Coming!" she yelled as she opened the door, her eyes widened-this was **not **the pizza guy.

* * *

**A/N: **That one stunk. Well I felt the need to put this for further purposes...I hope. R&R please and I'll update as soon as possible when I feel I have the needed reviews, until next time folks! 

---

iheartyu.xD

P.S. If you want to know how the music sounds or the music that has been used or will be used in the chapters, just check out my profile and you can see and hear the many videos that are posted up, enjoy!


	17. Crying, Acceptance & Desicions

A/N: WAHZAOH! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!

**AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****Spetiane****. // angelgrl. // ****3karen3****penguin-STRUT****. // Maeama (RyuuHimeVII). // RyuuHimeVII. **(lol, I loved your comment, especially at the fact that you comment twice, thanks!) **// puritychakra. **(actually that's a good idea…I'll work on it)** // nefaith. **(especially you! I loved your review, and after reading it, it has made me really want to update, and I don't mind if it's a long review or if you told me about how it affected you, it only makes me wanna update faster!)

* * *

I for one would like to say I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm sorry for not updating faster; I had so many things occurring to me in the past couple of weeks: 

March 19-22 major frustration with school comes in. (P.S. I'm failing earth science with a 43 average.)

Friday 23: My best friend has a panic attack-nearly cried super scary, after school friends and I decided to go visit her so to get there faster we had to run through a house (if caught we would have gotten suspension.)/jump the house's fence/jump _another_ fence, plus my other friend fell and got a gigantic cut on her knee-blood every where, plus it was raining (ALL soaked.); the blood went down and spread through her jeans. And when we got to her house, she wasn't there! Weekend: Too bummed out to work.

Next Week: **SUPER OVER-LOAD** of work and projects.

But I'm really glad you guys liked the filler, I thought no one would, well onto the next chapter…enjoy! And I've know for many, many times I've said that I'd make the next chapter longer, and I somehow keep failing on my word, but school keeps kicking my butt. (DAMN SCHOOL!!) ARRG! I hate school, period.

Disclaimer: I **iheartyu.xD** do not own Naruto –sighs and nibbles cookie-

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Sixteen: **Crying, Acceptance & Decisions.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Kiba just smiled at her, Miiru must have noticed because she stopped cleaning and faced him, "What?" she asked, "Nothing," replied Kiba, "It's just that…no one's every really helped us this much besides the old lady you saw earlier." Miiru smiled, "Well just to tell you, I-I wasn't doing it for you-I was doing it for the kids and Akamaru." Kiba chuckled, "Whatever you say…"_

"_DING DONG!" Miiru grabbed the money on the kitchen counter and raced to the door, "Coming!" she yelled as she opened the door, her eyes widened, this was **not **the pizza guy._

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"S-Sakura?!" cried Miiru, "What's wrong?" Sakura was at Miiru's doorstep her eyes blood shot red, mascara running, she was a mess. "C-Can I –sniff- come i-in?"

"Yes! Yes! OF course Sakura come in! What happened?' asked Miiru. Sakura slumped into Miiru couch and wiped her tears away but unlucky was smearing her mascara, "Neji and I are," she paused then started sobbing again, "N-Neji and –sniff- I are over!" Miiru's eyes widened at the five words she was hoping not to hear, "But wait-what, how-"

"What's he doing here?" asked Sakura pointing to Kiba in the kitchen who was cleaning. When Kiba heard Sakura's comment he smirked, "Were on a date." Miiru's eyes completely almost popped out, while Sakura began to smile, "**No**. We are _not_ on a date, he just stopped by with his little brother and sister," Sakura began to giggle, "Sure, sure…whatever…" Miiru just rolled her eyes but smiled, "So Sakura…what happened, I know you were gonna break up with hi-"

"Wait-what?" interrupted Sakura, "I wasn't going to break up with him, _he_ –sniff- broke up with me…" And again the waterworks began again, but on the other hand Miiru was just bewildered, "B-But I thought you wou-"

"N-no," sobbed Sakura, "I was going to talk to him about the whole situation, but he said, 'Look, I thought I liked you, but it's that I have someone else on my mind' What kind of break up is that?"

Miiru nodded just trying to comprehend the situation, and more importantly, who was this _other person_? Was it Temari? No, that couldn't be it… "Do you know who he likes?" asked Miiru, "No…-sniff-" replied Sakura, "H-He wouldn't tell me…"

Miiru nodded again and assumed her thinking position. Miiru tapped her bottom lip with her index finger making her look adorable, "Hm…" she was trying to think, _'Who would Neji like?' _

"Well you know," said Sakura, "I'm just gonna leave now, see you Miiru." And with that Sakura exited through the front door and left. Miiru just tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?" Kiba began to chuckle from the kitchen. Miiru whipped her head around and glared at Kiba.

Kiba just raised his hands innocently, "I was just thinking of something funn-"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" something inside of Kiba's pants pocket was ringing, he quickly took out his phone and flipped it open, "Ugh…got to go…work."

"Work!" cried Miiru, "You go to-"

"Yea," sighed Kiba, "Second one of the day," Miiru's mouth gaped open, "T-two jobs…?"

"Well," said Kiba, "Nice for you to bring us here, but I have to take Yuki and Daichi back-"

"No, no! Kiba they didn't even eat yet!" cried Miiru, "Look, you go to work, and I'll take care of them!" Miiru grinned at Kiba with her bright idea.

Kiba's eyes widened, "Y-You would do that?" Miiru nodded then reached into her apron pocket to reveal a key. "Here, it's an extra key to the house, when you come back you can pick them up." Kiba just smiled and nodded.

"Now," said Miiru as she was leading Kiba to the door, "I don't want you to be late to work-now go!" Kiba before leaving gazed at Miiru, she had a hand on her hip and with the other hand was holding the door, and the way she was pouting made her look so adorable, he couldn't' help but smile.

Miiru noticed this and it irked her, "What?" Kiba walked out, when he reached the door step he turned around to face her, "It's just…" Miiru's eyebrow rose in confusion, "Just…what?" questioned Miiru as she was holding the door stepping out and waiting for a response, "Kiba!" she whined, "Tell me alread-eep!"

Kiba muffled Miiru as he covered her lips with his own giving Miiru a tender kiss. When Kiba broke off he whispered into her ear, "Thanks," and Kiba turned around and took off to work.

Miiru on the other hand was as red as a tomato, "Th-the nerve!" she said as she closed the door. As Miiru closed the door, she leaned of the door and slid to the ground, while sitting she touched her lips with her index and middle finger. When the image of Kiba came into her mind, she blushed, "Oh Kiba!" she cried frustratingly, "Why do you always do this to me?!"

"DING DONG!" "Dear god…" murmured Miiru, "I actually hope it the pizza guy this time." Miiru got up from her position and opened the door, "Tenten?!" And indeed Tenten was at Miiru's door with a doleful look spread upon her face.

"Miiru…"said Tenten, "We need to talk…"

"What's wrong?" asked Miiru as she led Tenten into her house, "And why do you still have your school stuff with you it's 6:30!"

Tenten sighed, "Just walking around…thinking-"

"About Neji," finished Miiru with a smirk plastered on her face. Tenten's head shot up as her eyes widened, "Mmmhmm…" said Miiru as she motioned her hand to the kitchen bar stool, "Sit."

Tenten sighed as she took her backpack off and flung it on Miiru's couch, she completely missed the couch. On impact the bottom pouch of the bag spilled out and all of it contents. Miiru caught a glimpse of something sparkling on the ground, and before Tenten could reach to grab it, Miiru ran faster and quickly grabbed the object followed by a gasp, "This is what-"

"What Neji gave me for Christmas…" finished Tenten as she slumped to the ground and grabbed the necklace out of Miiru's hand. Tenten sighed yet again (A/N: That is _a lot _of sighing.) and recalled the moment in which Neji had given it to her.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Neji Hyuga!" cried Tenten, "Tell me already!"_

_"No."_

_Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Neji," she said more sternly, "I want to kno-"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Just close your eyes," said Neji. Tenten just huffed again, but closed her eyes, after a couple of seconds she had gotten a little irritated. She wasn't the patient type, "Neji wh-"_

_"Open," replied Neji._

_Tenten slowly opened her eyes, then quickly widening. Neji seeing her expression smirked. Tenten placed a hand on her chest, "F-For m-me?"_

_Neji just nodded, holding in his hand was the most beautiful necklace Tenten had seen. The necklace had a flat shaped circle; it had some type of white rock surrounded by a thin strip of platinum. The hook where you place the chain was platinum also with a small diamond embedded into it._

_Tenten couldn't say anything after that, she was too speechless. All of a sudden Tenten's eyes had started to water. Then it was Neji's eyes turn to widen, did she not like the gift, "You don't like it?" he asked slowly._

_Tenten's head shot up while wiping her tears and shaking her head, "N-no –sniff-" said Tenten, "It's just-" she started to tear again, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten." She wiped her tears again and ran up and gave Neji a hug._

_Neji was taken back by this, but he wasn't going to let down his pride now was he? Nope he just returned the embrace and smirked._

_"Merry Christmas Ten."_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard laughter and screaming downstairs, Tenten gave Miiru a questioning look, "Kiba's little brother and sister," This only confused Tenten more, "Long story," replied Miiru, she then got up and went to the cupboard and took out some Pringles, "You want something?" asked Miiru. "Water please," Miiru nodded and got Tenten a glass of water, Miiru handed it to Tenten and sat back down onto the bar stool, "Okay now spill," said Miiru. Tenten sighed, "After Sakura and Neji got together, I-I just have this horrible pit feeling in my stomach whenever I see them together, and when I confronted Neji about the whole chatting thing, and he never gave me a clear answer…I just want-"

"Things to be normal again," finished Miiru and she placed a Pringle into her mouth, "What you want is the good ol' relationship with Neji-and you feel that Sakura ruined it for you." Tenten looked up astonished, how is it that Miiru always knew what to say? "And by ruining it for you," continued Miiru, "I meant you telling Neji, or maybe getting a chance with Neji-you wanting to be with him."

"Wha-"

"Don't deny it," said Miiru as she was placing another Pringle into her mouth, "I know what you wanted, now if I were you, I'd call him-try to figure something out."

"No! No way! I couldn't do that-at least not now, that's just-just to fast of a move, I mean there still toge-"

"Correction," interrupted Miiru, "We were right, they broke up-but here's the catch: _he _broke up with _her_."

Tenten's eyes widened, "No!" "Yes," said Miiru while again biting into another Pringle and Tenten taking a sip of her water, "So what do I do?" asked Tenten.

"Personally I think that this is your chance," stated Miiru, "Chance?" questioned Tenten, "Chance for what?" Miiru sighed, "For you and Neji to you know-regain your friendship and unrequited love for each other!"

Tenten had decided to take a sip of her water at the wrong time, as soon as she heard Miiru comment Tenten completely spit out the water from her mouth.

"Hey, hey calm down," giggled Miiru, "Well at least the friendship part…but seriously," stated Miiru with her face changing in expression, "I think you should…you know-wear it again."

"WHAT?" cried Tenten, "Why would I do such a thin-"

"DING DONG!" "Oh come on," said Miiru as she got up from her seat and opened the door with force, "WHAT?!"

The poor pizza delivery boy was scared out of his wits, "S-sorry, I just came to give the pizza…" Miiru's eyes just widened, "Oh my god, gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to be someone else…" The pizza guy then chuckled, "No prob, that'll be one thousand yen,"

Miiru reached into the front pocket of her apron and pulled out the money and gave it to the man, "Here," she replied, "Keep the change." And with those words Miiru began to close the door but stopped when she heard her name, "Miiru!" cried Tenten as she picked up her backpack and grabbed the necklace of the counter, "Hold up, I'm gonna go-Mom's calling at 7:30."

Miiru nodded but then added, "Now listen to what I said…I really think you should wear it again." Tenten just sighed and waved good-bye to Miiru as she exited her home.

Miiru just sighed and shut the door then called out, "Yuki Daichi, pizza's here!" Suddenly Yuki and Daichi ran up the stairs and sat down onto the kitchen bar stools, Miiru just giggled, "Let's eat!"

After the three had eaten, Miiru cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. "Miiru?" said Yuki as she was tugging on Miiru apron, "Yes?" replied Miiru, "C-Could you-could you-"

"What she's trying to say-" interrupted Daichi, he had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes closed, "What she's trying to say is that, could you read us a bedtime story?" Miiru's eyes widened but then returned to normal as a smile began to appear on her face, "Sure, I'll read you guys a story"

Miiru then went over to her bookcase and after a while took out a book and sat down onto her couch as Yuki and Daichi followed. Miiru then opened the book and began to read, "Once upon a time in a beautiful magical land…"

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten sat down on her vanity stool. She then looked down onto the vanity. There were here hair pins, ribbons for her hair, tons of make up (mostly from her friends), her brush, and most importantly-the necklace. Tenten sighed, "Neji…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The cool breeze of December came upon the streets of Konoha, but what seemed so magnificent was that it had snowed in the Country of Fire, indeed it was rare._

"_Neji!" called Tenten, "Where do you want to go?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Neji, loosen up, it's snowing for crying out loud!" Tenten giggled as she adjusted her green scarf, mittens, and ear muffs and headed out into the snow. Tenten began to twirl and hum a little tune to herself as she danced in the snow._

_Neji just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest gazing at Tenten, the way her cheeks and nose were slightly red from the cold, and the fact she could carry a tune pretty well, and the way she was dancing and twirling had given her the presence of an angel. He had kept gazing at her she looked just so…THWAP!_

_Neji's eyes had completely gotten out of his sockets, Neji's mouth was agape, and he had the look of confusion just plastered all over his face. All he could hear was the howling laughter of Tenten. Neji whipped his head around and glared at Tenten, "S-sorry Neji," Tenten was still trying to hold back her giggles, "You were just staring at me, and I thought you up to someth-Neji what are you doing?" Tenten had started to back away, "Neji…" she stated slowly, "Your getting to close-eeeeeeek!"_

_Neji had wiped the snow on his face and began to approach Tenten and ran up to grab her. "Neji!" cried Tenten, "Put me down!" Neji had grabbed Tenten by the waist and hoisted her up. _

"_Neji!!!" Tenten cried as Neji then began to spin in circles while grabbing Tenten by the waist, "Neji!" Tenten cried as she then began to giggle then forming into laughter, "P-put me down!" Finally Tenten had started to wriggle and kick from Neji's grasp putting up a fight. _

_All this movement and kicking had thrown Neji off as both he and Tenten fell onto the new fallen snow. Immediately the laughter stopped, Neji and Tenten had landed onto the snow with Neji on top on Tenten. Neji didn't know whether the red tint on her cheeks was just because of the cold or the fact that they were in some-what weird positions. Tenten's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Neji was way to close to her to the fact that there noses where almost touching "N-Neji…" she whispered, "Y-you can get off me now…"_

_Neji then abruptly got up and brushed the snow his beige jacket and mumbled a mere apology to Tenten. Tenten just giggled, "Wanna go get some hot chocolate?" Neji just nodded, then both Neji and Tenten began to walk the path side by side, "You should have seen your face…" said Tenten as she began to wave her hand in the air dramatically, telling the story from her own point on view, Neji just looked on ahead with a smirk on his face, same ol' Ten…_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Tenten looked down at the necklace and back at her own reflection at the mirror, "Why can't this go back to the good old days…" Tenten then got up and shut off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

It was 9:30 and Kiba had gotten back from work and started walking home towards Miiru's house, when he got there, he took out the key that Miiru had given him and he opened the door. When he had opened the door, he was about to yell 'I'm home!' but he didn't the sight in front of him made him smile.

There was Miiru, Yuki, and Daichi, snuggled up onto the couch all sleeping soundly. Kiba couldn't help it but his smile grew wider, he went over to the kitchen and saw that there was two slices of pizza covered in plastic wrap with a note:

_Kiba, Make sure you eat before you leave!_

_Miiru :)_

Kiba just smiled at the note and plopped the two slices into the microwave, as soon as it was done he wrapped the pizza again, and went over to the couch, he smiled at the sight again, he leaned in and picked up Yuki and carried her, and gently woke up Daichi. Kiba then took the book out of Miiru's hands and placed it on the coffee table. "Miiru, what would I do without you?" Kiba then quickly leaned it and gave Miiru a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaving Miiru's humble home.

* * *

"Hello you are listening to Japan's number one hit music station 98.3, it's a quarter to seven and the skies are looking clear…" 

"I FELL ASLEEP!" cried Miiru as she shot up from the couch. She looked over to her television clock, it read 6:35, Miiru sighed, "Whew at least I didn't wake up late."

Miiru got up from the couch, stretched a little then went upstairs to do her morning routine, when she got downstairs she ate breakfast and left the house by 7:30.

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten had gotten to school quite early, so when she put her things away, she headed for the courtyard. She walked towards the bleachers and sat in the mid section. A breeze had then picked up causing Tenten's bangs to slightly cover her eyes, and again Tenten sighed.

Suddenly a figure came whose shadow loomed over Tenten. Tenten looked up and gasped.

"Can I sit?"

Tenten just nodded and looked away from the figure.

"Tenten, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that sucked :( As you can see I had a lot of things happening to me in the past weekend, so I'm sorry If I disappointed anyone.I hope you guys liked it, to me I think this is another filler chapter, with a little bit of occurring flashbacks, sorry if this bored you…but do not worry the next chapter will be better :) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	18. Problems & Adjusments

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys!

**AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****WeaponsMistress. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****nefaith. // ****alliwant. // ****Spetiane****. // CrazyLoVe16. // xNejitenx. // ****EraTomo **(my most sincere apologies, I feel so bad for you, I did have it easy compared to you, I know I _hate_ it when people tell that one that you like that you like them, when that happened to me, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.)

Therefore **EraTomo **I am dedicating this chapter to you :)

Any who… I would like to say sorry again for not updating that last chapter fast enough, but with your reviews and the fact that I have more free time (thank you SPRINK BREAK) I can update sooner :)

And guess what this chapter is especially long for all of you, because…well…it's very important this chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the um-teenth billion time. DX

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Seventeen: **Problems & Adjustments.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Tenten had gotten to school quite early, so when she put her things away, she headed for the courtyard. She walked towards the bleachers and sat in the mid section. A breeze had then picked up causing Tenten's bangs to slightly cover her eyes, and again Tenten sighed._

_Suddenly a figure came whose shadow loomed over Tenten. Tenten looked up and gasped._

"_Can I sit?"_

_Tenten just nodded and looked away from the figure._

"_Tenten, we need to talk."_

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

"Ur…um…no we don't!" cried Tenten as she got up immediately and started to turn around to leave that is until she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Tenten," said Neji more sternly, "We _need _to talk."

"Well…" replied Tenten as she yanked her wrist away, "N-Not right now, I er…have to go…NOW!" Tenten then quickly rushed down the bleacher stairs and rushed into the school.

* * *

When Tenten got to her locker, she opened her locker and began to frantically rearrange things, a strange fact about Tenten: Whenever nervous or scared, she begins to clean-frantically. 

While Tenten was cleaning her locker, she noticed the Miiru was running towards her locker, when Miiru reached to Tenten locker, she put her hands one her knees and crouched down trying to catch her breath, "Have you –huff- heard the –pant- news?"

Tenten stopped cleaning and gave Miiru a questioning look. When Miiru regained her breath she stood up straight again, "Kankuro and Temari's parent's company has went completely **bankrupt**."

"B-Bankrupt?!" asked a completely shocked Tenten, "There broke h-how?!"

Miiru then leaned on the locker, "Somehow, the company wasn't smart enough and they trusted and sent all their funds into an so called 'good friends' bank account, the so called 'friend' told them that they could trust them with the funds, and finally when they went to go take out some money, they couldn't find him—he was _long _gone, now Kankuro and Temari's parents are in major debt right now."

"Whoa…" said Tenten as she was trying to take it all in, _'Mom and Dad's rival company is—broke?' _"There b-broke?"

"Yup, and I'm glad," said Miiru as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Kankuro is _still_ after me even after I told him **no** because he was so close in attacking me, and Temari could just shove it, seriously."(A/N: No offense to Temari fans!)

What Miiru and Tenten didn't know was that a little around the corner a very sneaky Kuroodia was listening into Miiru and Tenten's conversation, getting infuriated every minute, "So there talking about Temari," growled Kuroodia, "Wait until she listens to this…" and with that Kuroodia secretly slipped away.

* * *

**Lunch**

**---**

The girls were all sitting around the table chatting and talking about their day in school so far, "So Kakashi-sensei came late to class…" said Ino.

"AGAIN?!" cried both Sakura and Miiru, "Dang," said Miiru, "One day he's going to get fired…"

"Crap," said Tenten, "I forgot to bring in my health form to the nurse's office-I'm really thinking of trying out for volleyball,"

"Don't worry!" cried Miiru as she began to get up from her seat, "I'll get them, any way I have to also talk to Tsunade-sama about you and the talent show. See, I want to convince her to make you _last_."

"W-Why last?" asked Hinata. "Because..." answered Miiru, "Best for last as I always say!" Tenten just rolled her eyes, that's Miiru for you…

"Well then, hurry if you want to get back in time," stated Sakura, "Y-Yes," agreed Hinata, "D-Don't want to get late for seventh period,"

"Stop worrying you old grandmas, I'll be back in a few," said Miiru as she grabbed the form from Tenten's hand and headed into the hallway.

* * *

**With Miiru**

**---**

Miiru was walking down the hallways with a smile plastered across her face, she was beginning to think up in her mind about what to say to convince Tsunade-sama to have Tenten perform last, "She thinks it's a great opportunity…" began Miiru, "No, no, no that won't convince her…" She then thought more, "She appreciates-nah, that won't work..."

When Miiru entered the main office, she went straight to the secretary desk, "Hi! I'm Miiru Song, May I please speak to Tsunade-sama? It's important." The secretary nodded, "Yes, but she's talking to another student, but she'll let you in right after, just wait at the door."

"Thanks," replied Miiru as she walked past the secretary and opened the door. When opening that door Miiru walked down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there were two seats, Miiru took her seat and waited, she could hear little muffled sounds behind the door, and one voice in particular she had found quite familiar, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Tsunade-sama," said the voice trying to be as sweet as possible, "I want to perform a certain song for the Talent Show but…"

Miiru quickly got up from her seat and leaned in and put her ear against the door, "It's that someone _else _is performing that song…" Miiru's eyebrow rose is suspicion, "I-It's that…"

"Yes dear?" said Tsunade-sama, "I'm listening, continue but what?" Miiru mouth just formed an 'O' was _the_ Tsunade-sama being dare she say it…_nice _and _calm_?

_'Dear Lord,' _thought Miiru as she looked toward the ceiling _'The world's coming to an end…' _"I wonder who she's talking abo-"

THUNK!

The door in which Miiru was leaning on had opened swiftly, and Miiru hadn't noticed, so the door hit her right smack at the side of her head.

"Ow!" cried Miiru as she rubbed the side of her head when she looked up her smile had faded and her eyes narrowed, "Temari…" she hissed. Miiru looked Temari up and down and scoffed at her outfit.

Temari had a short micro-mini jean skirt, along with some flimsy halter top, some high heeled boots, and a little too much make-up in Miiru's opinion.

"Were you just listening in on me?" asked Temari in an annoyed voice. (A/N: Again Sorry Temari fans!) "N-No I was just…" began Miiru, "Just trying to tie my shoe! Yes trying to tie me shoe, I wouldn't want to trip ya know!"

Temari just rolled her eyes and bumped her way past Miiru, "Weirdo, just stay the hell out of my way," she hissed.

Miiru's expression went from shocked, to anger, "Bitch…" murmured Miiru. "What was that?" cried Temari getting angry, "What? What was what? I didn't hear anything..." replied Miiru as she walked into the door into the main office.

"She is so gonna pay…" were that last words Temari said before leaving.

* * *

"Hi Tsunade-sama!" cried Miiru as she came into the office and bowed, "I'm Miiru Song and I need to discuss with you something important about the Talent Show…" 

"Ah…Miiru Song, wait-looking into my roster for those who signed up, I don't see your name…WHY DON'T I SEE YOUR NAME?!" cried Tsunade-sama

Miiru covered her ears when she heard Tsunade-sama scream, "N-No Tsunade-sama I signed up my friend-Tenten."

Tsunade then took a look over into the roster, "Okay…oh wait we might have a slight problem…"

"Excuse me?" questioned Miiru, "What problem?" Tsunade fidgeted in her seat a little, "Well..." she began, "You see the song you will be performing cannot really be preformed…"

"Wait-WHAT?!" cried Miiru, "Why not?! I specifically called it and checked if it was alright with-"

"That's the problem…" began Tsunade, "You see someone else wants to perform that song, and well everyone has to sing a different song into Talent Show-"

"I know that already," interrupted Miiru, "But why can't-"

"Temari really wants to sing the song _This is Love_ by what's-her-name, and since I think you may have figured that her company has been in a disaster I just couldn't say no-"

"WHAT?!" cried Miiru, "You say **no** to people _all _the time how is this an exception-" Miiru quickly stopped she could see that Tsunade's eyes were starting to narrow, she didn't want to get Tsunade mad for what she was going to ask her.

Finally Miiru sighed in defeat, "Fine…she can do what ever she wants, but that's not why I came here Tsunade-sama."

"Well then?" questioned Tsunade as she leaned back in her armchair, "What is it you came here for?"

What both Miiru and Tsunade didn't know is that Temari and Kuroodia were listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Miiru then sighed after she proposed the idea to Tsunade, behind her back she was crossing her fingers in hope that she said yes. 

"Hm…" said Tsunade as she stroked her chin with her index finger, "Okay…" began Tsunade, and Miiru's face began to light up, "But…" she added, "I need Tenten to do something else so that she could perform at the end."

"Yes! Yes, what is it?!" cried Miiru, "She'll do it! I guarantee you, she will do it!" Tsunade smirked, "This is what she has to do…"

* * *

"What does she have to do?" whispered Kuroodia to Temari. "If you shut up," hissed Temari, "Maybe we could fucking figure it ou-" 

"SHE HAS TO WHAT?!" cried Miiru from inside the office.

"Great," said a pissed Temari, "We fucking missed it, thanks a lot you idiot." Kuroodia stared down at her feet, "Sorry Temari…"

"TWICE but-"

There was a silence, then a little bit of muffling sounds, then a sighing Miiru, "Okay, she'll do it…I'll just talk to her, but you have to make _sure_ that she will be able to perform last okay?" Another silence, and more muffling, and again another sigh, "Okay, agreed. Thank you for your time Tsunade-sama." Then Miiru bowed and headed for the door.

As soon as both Kuroodia and Temari heard Miiru bidding farewell they both got up, ran down the hallway and headed towards lunch.

When Miiru got out of the Main office, she stopped by the nurse's office to drop off Tenten's health form and then headed back to the outside lunch area to meet up with her friends worried at the news that she would have to bring upon them.

* * *

As the girls were all talking and eating Miiru came to the table with quite the solemn face. When Miiru got to the table all the girls started to settle down, and began to ask questions. 

"H-How did it go Miiru-chan?" asked Hinata. Miiru sighed and placed her hands on the table causing to make a loud noise.

The girls completely stopped what they were doing and looked at Miiru. "We have a problem…" said Miiru slowly, "About the Talent Show…Tenten…it's about you…"

Tenten immediately looked up at Miiru who was looking at her with very worried eyes. "I got you to perform at the end…"

"Well that's great!" exclaimed Ino as she clapped her hands together. "But…" began Miiru, "Oh no," said Sakura there's the 'but' part-"

"As I was saying," butted in Miiru, "You can perform last, _but_ you can't perform the song _This is Love_…"

All the girls' mouths were agape and they were all wide-eyed.

"C-can't do the song why not?!" cried Sakura, "Yea!" agreed Ino, "That's totally unfair!"

"C-Can we not do s-something to prevent this situation?" suggested Hinata. Miiru just shook her head, "We can do any of that-"

"So that's the price you had to pay of switching to be last?" asked Tenten with hopeful eyes. "No…" stated Miiru slowly, "I have some more bad news…" Miiru sighed, "When I got there Tsunade-sama already informed with I had to give up singing the song-"

"Wait-what?" interrupted Tenten, "Who gets the song?!"

Miiru finally took her seat and pushed her food away from her, "A little girl named Temari,"

"Ugh…oh god," said Ino, "That girl has been giving me problems since junior high school," "Figures she would do something like that," said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest and blew the hairs that were slightly covering her eyes, "Why does she do this?! Does she hate us or something?"

"A-Apparently," replied Hinata a she fidgeted in her seat.

"Bummer..." said Tenten as she slumped in her seat, "Now what do we do?"

"Oh…" said Miiru as she started to look apprehensive, "There's something else…"

Tenten's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Something else?"

Miiru scratched the back of her head, "Uh…hehe…um well, in order for you to sing last, is that you're-kinda-gonna-hafta um…preformtwice," Miiru mumbled the last part.

"What?" asked Tenten as she straightened herself in her seat, "I didn't hear the last par-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO _TWO_ PREFORMANCES!" cried Ino, "I heard everything-but why?"

Tenten's expression was like something no one has every seen, her eyes almost went of her sockets, "T-t-t-t-t-" Ino gave her a good slap on the back, Tenten gasped, "TWO PREFORMANCES?!" Miiru shyly nodded and looked away.

Tenten shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no, no, **no way**, I am not I repeat not doing _that_. I mean I already agreed already do the freaking Talent Show-I mean why do I have to do _another _performance?"

"Tsunade-sama says that you have to do another performance in the beginning of the Talent Show just for the parents the staff, and more importantly for the District President of Education, since she has known you for so long considering the fact that she and your parents are really good family friends, she thought you be the most eligible…blah, blah, blah, some more nonsense."

"_Well_?" asked Tenten, "What did you tell her?!" Miiru looked away and then stared down at her shoes, "Oh no…" started Tenten as she edged over the table, "Miiru Song," she stated slowly edging more across the table, "Tell me you didn't-"

"She did." Concurred Sakura as she then leaned back into her seat. "Yup, you agreed-didn't you?" agreed Ino as she too edged over the table.

Miiru continued to stare down at her shoes, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" Miiru then looked off towards the dumpsters and began to twirl her hair.

"AH HA!" screamed Tenten as she stood up on her seat and pointed at Miiru, "Every single time you look away and twirl your hair, I _know_ you're lying-face it you can't lie to me-what Ino?!" Ino had gotten near Tenten, "Get.down." hissed Ino, "You're causing everyone to stare at us-now _sit_." And with that Ino yanked Tenten down to her seat. Tenten just crossed her arms and huffed, "Great, now what do I do? I have to perform freaking twice…"

"_And_ to make it worse, you can't perform the song that we picked…" said Sakura as Tenten put her head down on the cafeteria table, "Ugh…I hate this," she murmured, "What so we do now?"

"W-Well," suggested Hinata, "We have t-to immediately go to someone's h-house to meet and decide wh-what we should do."

"Great plan," agreed Ino, "Everyone meet at my house after school," "Uh oh," said Miiru, "I'm going to be a little late…"

"Why?!" cried Ino and Sakura in unison, "Since were not going to be using the studio anymore, I have to cancel the appointments that I arrange-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell had rung.

"Okay then…" Tenten as she got up and sighed, "Everyone's meeting at Ino's after school-"

"Except me!" cried Miiru, "I'll meet you guys there later."

All the girls nodded and bided each other farewell and all headed of to their next classes.

* * *

**After School**

**---**

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were at Ino's house in Ino's room. Hinata sitting down on a chair fiddling with her fingers, Sakura was sitting down on the floor crossed-legged filing her nails and Tenten was sitting down on Ino's bed. Since Ino's bed was against the wall, Tenten was leaning against it as well.

Suddenly Ino came into the room with a big tub of ice scream, bowls, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries. "Any one want some ice scream?!" And immediately as Ino said this, all the girls swarmed in and basically jumped Ino, finally all the girls were settled and were eating ice scream with the most favorite toppings.

Tenten could help but smile as she placed a scoop of vanilla ice scream into her bowl recalling one of her most favorable moments.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tenten and Neji were walking along the streets of Konoha, it was a bright day and Tenten and Neji were walking along talking. Tenten being the one mostly talking and Neji slightly nodding here and there while holding a small plastic bag in his hand. _

"_Neji, Sakura is so going to like your present for your second month anniversary…oh! She is going to be so happy!" said Tenten as she grinned when finishing her sentence._

_Neji just smirked, "Hope so…" _

_"Hey Neji," said Tenten as she tugged shirt, "Could we go get some ice scream?" Neji just looked at her, "Puh-leeaase?!"_

_Neji turned away, oh no-here it comes…Tenten pursed her lips, made her eyes real wide and cute and turned to face Neji, "Please?" she even added a whimper to the effect. The dreaded puppy face of Tenten's-super hard to resist._

_Neji just rolled his eyes and grunted, Tenten jumped with joy, which probably meant yes in Neji language. "Yay!" cried Tenten, then grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him into an ice scream shop._

_The place was large and cleverly lit with cute ornaments and clever catch phrases on the walls. Tenten quickly dragged Neji into a booth in which both were sitting across from each other. _

_A waitress came and eyed the two, "Couple?" Tenten and Neji's eyes widened, "No, no, no," quickly said Tenten, "No. Not a couple-just friends." said Neji. "Yea," quickly agreed Tenten, "Just friends."_

_The waitress just smirked and Tenten could swear she heard her murmur 'whatever' but she just decided to ignore it, "So what will you be ordering?" asked the waitress. "I'll have a scoop of vanilla ice scream," answered Neji. "That's it?!" cried Tenten, "Well, I'll be having the banana split-extra whipped cream please." _

_The waitress nodded, and scribbled something down on her pad. A few minutes later the waitress came again with the orders and placed them on the table, "Enjoy, love birds!"_

_Tenten almost choked on her water and Neji flinched. "What is with that waitress?" asked Tenten as she then began to dig into her ice scream. Neji just smirked at the sight on Tenten savoring every single bite of her ice scream._

_When Tenten looked up she giggled, Neji didn't know it, but he had some ice scream on his upper lip, "What's so funny?" asked Neji coldly. Tenten snickered, "N-Nothing…"_

_This always irked Neji when Tenten didn't tell him something, he then glared at Tenten, "Fine, fine," said Tenten pointed to the side of her, "Check yourself out."_

_Neji turned around and saw that in his reflection, he had ice scream smeared at the top of him lip. Neji's reaction then changed from normal to this weird shocked phase. When looking at his expression Tenten couldn't help it-she started whooping with laughter, Neji just wiped the ice scream off and glared at Tenten._

"_Y-You sh-should have seen your-" Tenten could finish, she began to laugh, "Ahaha-"_

_SQUISH!_

_Neji extended his hand across the table over Tenten's head when Tenten's eyes where closed and laughing, then he pushed down onto her head with force and poor Tenten's face went directly into her banana split-head first into the whipped cream._

_Then Neji quickly lifted his hand off of the back of Tenten's head. Silence. Slowly Tenten rose from the banana split and looked up and wiped the cream out of her eyes. When she took a look at Neji his eyes were filled with amusement and his lips started to quiver slightly upwards. Tenten glared at Neji but then smiled and started to giggle, suddenly her giggle started to turn into laughter._

_Suddenly out of no where Neji began to chuckle. Tenten stopped, "Did you just-"_

"_No."_

"_But I just heard you-"_

"_No."_

"_Fine, whatever…" said Tenten as she crossed her arms over her chest and slumped in her seat._

"_Tenten," _

"_WHAT?"_

"_You still have whipped cream and ice scream all over your face…"_

_Tenten's eyes widen as she shrieked and grabbed a napkin and rapidly started wiping her face, Neji just smirked the whole entire time._

"_Neji,"_

"_Hn?"_

"_You suck."_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"TENTEN?!" cried Sakura as she was waving her spoon in front of Tenten's face, "Are you alright?'

Tenten's eyes shot wide open and then she shook her head rapidly, "No, nah I'm fine, just thinking…"

"About who?" butted in Ino, coming over and sitting on the bed as well.

"Nothin-"

DING DONG! The door bell had rung. Ino and Sakura quickly rushed downstairs to open the door hoping that it would be Miiru. Tenten just blew her bangs out of her face, _'Whew,' _she thought, _'That was so close…' _

"Hi guys!" cried Miiru as she stepped into the room with Ino and Sakura trailing behind, "Looks like you guys had a party without me."

Tenten smiled, "Nice to see you too Miiru,"

"Yes, h-hello Miiru-chan," said Hinata, "Hi Hinata!" said Miiru as she waved, "So…what have you guys been up to?"

"Eating," replied Sakura as she plopped to the floor and assumed her regular position from before.

"That's good," answered Miiru, but then dropping her backpack then she too plopped to the ground, she unzipped the backpack with that she then took out some papers and tossed it in the middle of the room, "Now about the Talent Show…"

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go, I for one would like to say Happy Easter! (Even though if you're not Catholic or Christian or whatever…) **EraTomo **I really hoped that you liked this chapter. I worked extra hard on it, and I hope that you as the readers have enjoyed it as well, stay tuned until next time…enjoy:) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	19. Old Friends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Jaime.** (If you look at chapter ten, you will see that Miiru _suggested_ that Tenten should do an English song, not do an English song)** // nefaith. // alliwant. // Matahari. // AsianAnimeGoddess. // Spetiane. // ProdigyGirl19. // CrazyLoVe16. // Shikyo Yaiba. // Soe. **

I'm really glad that you guys liked the ice scream little incident thing, I was thinking about it as I was in the mall eating ice scream…and well yes it came to me!

Disclaimer: Do not own thy _Naruto_ (or the following songs that I will be using!)

**P.S. **If you want to know how the following songs go, check out my profile I have the links to the music video/music. (don't worry you don't need to download anything.)

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Eighteen: **Old friends.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_"Hi guys!" cried Miiru as she stepped into the room with Ino and Sakura trailing behind, "Looks like you guys had a party without me." _

Tenten smiled, "Nice to see you too Miiru,"

"Yes, h-hello Miiru-chan," said Hinata, "Hi Hinata!" said Miiru as she waved, "So…what have you guys been up to?"

"Eating," replied Sakura as she plopped to the floor and assumed her regular position from before.

"That's good," answered Miiru, but then dropping her backpack then she too plopped to the ground, she unzipped the backpack with that she then took out some papers and tossed it in the middle of the room, "Now about the Talent Show…"

**_END RECAP

* * *

_**

"What about the Talent Show?" joked Tenten as she then moved her from her position to sit at the edge of Ino's bed.

"Don't play stupid now…" said Ino as she slapped the back of Tenten's head, "Ow!" moaned Tenten as she rubbed the back of her head.

"N-Now, now," said Hinata, "Let's settle down, we have to work on what we are going to do." Both Ino and Tenten stopped and Miiru and Sakura just stared at Hinata. Hinata just looked down and blushed.

"Hehe…any who…" interrupted Miiru, "About the Talent Show, we need to pick a different-"

"_Two _different," grumbled Tenten as she fell back to lie on Ino's bed.

"Ah yes," said Miiru, "Two songs, um…well I went onto the internet before I came here and looked for some songs-here." Miiru handed Tenten some papers with lyrics and songs on them.

Tenten then sat up and started looking through them, she smiled-another memory came into mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_What you feel What you see  
Kagaya iteru anatano ai hureta toki  
Let it love mezame watashiwa ima umareka waru_

"Why are we here again?" asked an annoyed Neji with his arms across his chest. He was waiting on a line with Tenten, for some reason she seemed extremely happy.

"Duh Neji," replied Tenten, "Were waiting on line to get my CD signed."

"But why?"

Tenten sighed, "Ugh…Neji, just bare with me hear there's only three people in front of us-we'll make it…"

_Sabishi kunaun kanaitte tsuyoga tte iziwo ha atte  
dare momitte inai bashode so nami dana gashi tei dakkedo  
ahure dasu kono omoiwo anatani tsuta etatoki  
yawara kanakaze huki nukette konokaum zowo yusabu utta  
muneno oku shi um towo shitte yuku  
_

_inspire my love!_

Neji grunted, how the hell did he get here? Ah yes, two syllables: Tenten.

_What you feel What you see  
sho gaeki tekki anatano ai tsutsu marette  
Let it love mezame watashiwa ima umareka waru  
Tokiwo tomette won't you feel everything koumna huni itsu mademo  
anata tosugo seruyowo nikaya itte ittai  
_

_fallin' with you baby…  
_

Finally-two people left. It seemed as every single time Tenten got closer, she had gotten even more excited by the minute.

One person left. By now Tenten was jumping up and down just shimmering with excitement. "Why is this person so important?" Tenten turned around with her mouth agape, "She's my favorite singer of _all_ time! I would only die if I could see a glimpse of her!" Neji rolled his eyes, "This is stupid." Tenten just scowled and turned around.

_Aitai kimochi tsunotte  
Yume notto bira aketara  
Kokoro fly high sawagi dashitte so  
mabushi egawo mitsu ketayo  
Anata gaso oshiette kure tano  
_

_inspire my love!_

Tenten was now left, and dear god was she excited, "Oh my god, oh my god," she spun around, "How do I look?"

Neji just grunted, Tenten smiled and turned around, perfect. Now was the moment Tenten was waiting for, the person in front of her left and Tenten closed her eyes and took a step forward-THUMP!

Tenten bumped into something hard, she looked up a huge dark man stood before her.

_Tell me what Tell me 'bout  
deum setsu teki konoka um kaku mamori tai  
let it love tsuteki nayume wattashi dakeni misette  
dai sukidatto omo ukimo chiga tomeno naku ahure dashi  
Setsu na ikurai itto shisaga wattashiwo tsutsumu oh_

_  
fallin' with you baby…)_

"_No more visitors._" Tenten just looked downright confused, the man was speaking to her in another language, "Um what?" "He said," interrupted Neji, "No more visitors."

Tenten stopped. Tenten looked down, "Oh…okay…" she dropped her CD, turned around covered her face and ran.

Neji's eye brow rose, he bent down and picked up the CD then looked over to the large man, "_Let me through._" Now it was the body guard's turn for his eyebrow to rise. Neji cleared his throat, "_I said Let.Me.In._"

Tenten was outside sitting down on a bench crying. Suddenly a figure loomed over her, Tenten looked up then smiled, "I'm fine."

Neji just grunted and looked away as he tossed something on Tenten's lap. Tenten gasped as she looked down onto her lap, it was the CD that she had dropped, but there was a difference-it was signed!

"Oh my god Neji!" cried Tenten as she jumped up and down clutching the CD to her chest, "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" she jumped up on Neji and gave him a hug. Neji's eye's widened and his body tensed up, "Uh…Ten?"

"Yes Nej-"she gasped then got off on Neji and with one hand grabbed his chin, "You got hurt!"

And indeed the Hyuga had a black-and-blue on his right eye, "What did you do?!" Neji smirked, "Body guard punched me for trying to get to get through…" Tenten gasped, "That singer lady saw what happened-felt bad and signed the CD"

_What you feel What you see  
sho gaeki tekki anatano ai tsutsu marette  
Let it love mezame watashiwa ima umareka waru  
Tokiwo tomette won't you feel everything koumna huni itsu mademo  
anata tosugo seruyowo nikaya itte ittai  
_

_fallin' with you baby…_

Tenten's eyes widened, then she smiled, "Thank you Neji!" she then leaned up and kissed Neji on the cheek. "You're the best!" Neji just smirked-just liked he always did.

_feel what you see  
tell me what tell me 'bout  
what you feel what you see  
tell me what tell me 'bout...  
what you feel what you see_

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"Tenten?!" cried Miiru, "Did you hear what I just said?!"

Tenten just smiled innocently, "No…hehe." Miiru sighed, "I -_said _it would be a good idea to sing _Every Heart_ by BoA, I remember you used to love that song so much-"

Tenten gasped, "Great! That's a really good idea!"

"B-But what about her real m-main performance?" asked Hinata, and out of nowhere Tenten gasped and shot up from the bed, "I know what I'm gonna sing!"

"What?" all the girls asked at the same time, while Tenten was rapidly moving around the room gathering her things together, "I've got it, I've got it, "I've got!" cried Tenten as she grabbed her backpack, "Thanks you guys-I'll see you tomorrow-bye!"

And with that Tenten swiveled out Ino's room and out of Ino's home. "What the heck was that?" asked Sakura, "Um…" said Ino, "I really don't know…"

"D-Do you know what s-song Tenten will sing in the end?" questioned Hinata. "Nope," answered Miiru, "She just…got up and left…" Ino shrugged, "Just as long as she knows what she's doing," she then paused, then got up, "Any one want something to eat?"

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten quickly jogged to her house in order to begin practicing, she quickly went onto the internet and searching for the lyrics she would be singing, as soon as she printed them out, she went up to her room to begin practice.

It was night now and was still in her room practicing her songs for the Talent Show, she only stopped for bathroom break, and an occasionally snack.

Finally when she remembered half of both of the songs she plopped on her bed and laid back on it, she looked over to the clock-5:35, "Wow," said Tenten, "Time really does fly by…"

Tenten then sat up onto her bed and opened up her backpack then gasped, "Darn it…I have a project due," she sighed, "To the library!" Tenten then got off her bed grabbed her keys and her light jacket, and head to the Konoha library.

* * *

When Tenten got to the library she went up to the library desk, "Excuse me," she said, "Where is the historical fiction section?" The librarian looked up and smiled, "All the way down to the right." Tenten just smiled, nodded and headed to the section. 

When Tenten had gotten to the section of the library, she began to look for the book that she needed. Finally for what seemed and eternity, she finally spotted the book, but there was only one problem, it was on the highest shelf of the bookcase, and well Tenten wasn't the tallest of girls.

"Stupid friggin' piece of crap…" Tenten mumbled as she was groaning and stretching as far as she could, "Only a little highe-"

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Neji as he stood being Tenten with his arms crossed over his chest-as usual.

"Nothing…it's none of your business…" replied Tenten again as she tried to reach up in order to obtain a certain book on a _really _high shelf.

Neji grunted, "Need help?" Tenten scowled, then sighed, "Fine…can you help me?"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH!" called the librarian, Tenten just mouthed the words 'sorry' then turned to Neji and hissed, "Why not?"

Neji closed his eyes, "That's too high for me too." Tenten rolled her eyes, paused, then gasped as her eyes became bright. "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Get on your knees."

Neji eyebrow rose in suspicion, Tenten rolled her eyes, "Just get down," she hissed. Neji just stood there pondering what in the world was she thinking, but finally obliged, and the Hyuga went on his knees.

Suddenly he felt weight go on his back, "Ten, what the hell-"

"You two-SHHH!" The librarian said again, "Gomen," said both Tenten and Neji at the same time. Then the librarian walked off. "Now get down," said Tenten.

And again Neji went on his knees and Tenten got onto his back, "Now hoist me up," Neji grunted in disapproval but yet still lifted Tenten up. When Tenten was on Neji's back, she sighed. They _still _weren't high enough, "Damnit," said Tenten, paused, then gasped and grinned, "Neji, just stand still-I've got an idea."

Neji just rolled his eyes, "Wh-oof!" Tenten had placed one of her feet on the shelves while the other on Neji's head. Tenten then stretched her hand up as high as she could attempt to grasp the book-yet she still couldn't. _'These shelves are so damn-'_

"I already told you to SHHH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Neji already knew this was going to go wrong, as soon as the librarian screamed, Tenten lost her balance and started to tumble backwards, trying not to fall, she held on for dear life onto the shelf, because of her weight, she then started to drag down the shelf. Neji on the other hand worked with speed.

As soon as he felt that Tenten's foot wasn't on his head anymore, his eyes widen, he caught Tenten but with the sudden weight they both collapsed on the carpet floor. Neji quickly lifted Tenten and placed her upright so she'd lean her back against the bookcase behind her.

Tenten had her eyes closed tight but when she felt that she was upright she opened her eyes to see the Neji was _real_ close to her, but when she looked behind him he saw that the bookcase started to fall. Tenten gasped and pointed a finger, she was trying to warn Neji about the falling bookcase.

Neji automatically realized was Tenten was doing, he quickly grabbed her by the waist spun her out of the way, and backed up into the bookcase and grunted from using his force. Tenten on the other hand had stumbled onto the floor. As Neji had pushed the bookcase up with his back, the collision caused a couple of books to then fall out.

Tenten spotted a certain book fly out and caught it in her hands while still lying on the ground. She stood up immediately, dropped the book and ran up to help Neji and extended her hands on either side on his head and pushed with all her might. With both of them pushing the bookcase, it finally started to go upright.

Finally when the bookcase was upright, Tenten and Neji froze, there were in somewhat awkward positions. "Hey!" cried the librarian, "I don not want this to ever happen again, got it?" When Tenten had come into realization she backed away and faced the librarian and bowed, "Gomen, it won't happen again." Tenten then bent down to pick up her book, "I'll be taking this book out," the librarian nodded, "To the front."

* * *

Tenten was now walking out of the library and heading for her home. Looking around, she could tell that it was getting late because of the fact that it was dark out. Only the street lights light up the sidewalks. While looking up she could see the air was getting a little humid-it was going to rain. "I hope it doesn't rain-" Too late, it started to downpour like cats and dogs, "CRAP!" cried Tenten as she tried to pull her jacket over her head and she began to run. 

As Tenten was running, she was trying her hardest to no get wet, but she failed miserably, as she was running she was clutching the book she took out against her chest trying not to get it wet. As she was running, Tenten didn't notice that there was a large pebble, she tripped on the pebble and fell into the muddy ground. Tenten groaned in pain and tried to get up, but slipped on the mud and fell back down again.

Tenten didn't know it, but a figure slowly came over and stuck its hand out, Tenten looked up and gasped, "N-Neji?! Wh-what are you-how did yo-"

"Take my hand," said Neji bluntly. Tenten looked away, Neji grunted, "Do you want to get anymore wet?"

Tenten groaned, then sneezed, but sighed and took Neji's hand while he pulled her out under his umbrella. Then both Neji and Tenten began to walk in silence, it was a while before Neji broke the silence, "We have to talk…" he said in a hushed tone.

"No.we.don't." she said sternly, "I have nothing that I want to talk to you about."

"But I do."

"Well," said Tenten as her voice was rising in volume, "I DON-" Neji quickly covered her mouth and dragged her into the corner of a street, "Look what I'm trying to say is-"

"Look," interrupted Tenten, "I don't want to hear anything you have to sa-"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Neji.

Tenten's eyes widened, "Did you just-"

"Yes."

Tenten was speechless, "I…um-well, uh-I-I" she took a deep breath, "I accept it." Neji froze, "You do?" he questioned in a monotonous tone.

Tenten nodded, faced Neji but didn't smile, "But this doesn't mean anyth-"

As Tenten spun around she slipped on a puddle of mud and water and staggered into Neji's arms. Slience. Neji's hand was around Tenten's waist while the other was clutching the umbrella rather tightly. Both we so close that noses were centimeters away and Tenten could feel his breath sending chills down her spine.

Without even knowing it, heat began to rise to her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, nothing could process what she could say. It was as if her legs had turned into jello, she couldn't move.

Neji and Tenten just stared at each other. Neji then slowly began to close his eyes, and Tenten followed as well and slowly began to close her eyes. With one hand clutching the book to her chest and the other placed on Neji's chest, they both slowly leaned in…

* * *

**A/N: **CRACKATOWAHH!!! Another one of my beloved cliffhangers, yet I feel that this was another boring filler (sorry, but I can never please my self) Any who…please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. 

In other news…this whole week I unfortunately might not be able to update, because this whole entire week for me it will be super hectic. Major project on the imperialism of Haiti due next Monday, and it counts for a lot. As soon as I come home I have to think up of good clean fun songs for this Sunday's Doc Tee Time, in which I will be _hosting_ yes, I said hosting, finally through all those years of co-hosting, I have been acknowledged and been moved up.! -victory dance-Though the problem is that I have to memorize twice as many lines and I have to be way more involved and be in more meetings. Plus on Thursday I have to go to sutdent counicl and work more on by project, and also have a meeting on Sunday for the People to People Organization where we have to meet to go on this if we want to go to England, Ireland and Wales during the summer :)

Thank you, and may you all have a good night (or day, which ever floats your boat.)!

---

iheartyu.xD


	20. Fighting, Anxiety & More Problems

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!

**sodenoshirayuki13. // ****Spetiane****. // o.O. // ****xNejitenx. // ****Princess of Stroms. // ****nefaith****. // jaime. // ****Matahari. // ****Sarina Blade****. // Soe. // ****Luna Forest****. // RyuuHimeVII. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****lizzpercush.**

Hello everyone, I am very sad to say that I haven't updated in a while, I _really _need my grades to get up in order to pass Earth Science, and go to England. If I don't get my grades up-NO ENGLAND and I can't have that- so I'm sorry for updating so late.

Anywhoo…I would like to proudly say that MY LIFE IS **ALMOST** COMPLETE!!

When I was walking home with my friends I spotted someone at the other side of the street. It was a boy that I have been longing to talk to since forever. He's really shy, and he walks super fast and _always _looks down at his feet when he talks. So when I saw him I basically jumped in the air and was like OH MY GOSH!!

Lucky, thanks to my friends we went up to him and talked. He's Korean and his name's Jiha (pronounced Jee-ha) (isn't that wicked?) and he so super smart, cool, and nice, and his voice is super low soft and shy it's just adorable! One thing that I found adorable was when I said, "Yup, my math teacher is mad g." He just looked at me confused and said, "What's that?" I just giggled and said, "I mean he's cool, real cool" and he just gave me this bright smile. AH! I wanted to die (that's a good thing) -sinks to floor-

Then in school my real good friend who's Phillipina said, "Jiha? I know him, he's in my Spanish class, why don't you write him a letter?" I like completely gasped of shock because that's an amazing idea. So now he and I have been writing each other letters since Tuesday. WHOA. Stop. Now I'm starting to sound like a crazed fangirl ; On to the novel.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But mother says I have a great smile xD 

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Nineteen: **Problems & Actions.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

Tenten nodded, faced Neji but didn't smile, "But this doesn't mean anyth-"

As Tenten spun around she slipped on a puddle of mud and water and staggered into Neji's arms. Slience. Neji's hand was around Tenten's waist while the other was clutching the umbrella rather tightly. Both we so close that noses were a centimeter away and Tenten could feel his breath sending chills down her spine.

Without even knowing it, heat began to rise to her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, nothing could process what she could say. It was as if her legs had turned into jello, she couldn't move.

Neji and Tenten just stared at each other. Neji then slowly began to close his eyes, and Tenten followed as well and slowly began to close her eyes. With one hand clutching the book to her chest and the other placed on Neji's chest, they both slowly leaned in…

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

BOOM!

Thunder had caused Tenten to jump away from Neji. Tenten just stared at her shoes and scratched the back of her head, "Well," she began to stutter, "My house i-is right over there, so I'm just going to go…" And with that Tenten jetted towards her house pulling her jacket over her head with an attempt to stay dry.

Neji just stood there and looked on as Tenten ran to her house, _'...' _His mind couldn't process anything-finally another crack of thunder had brought Neji back into reality. His eyes narrowed, _'What just happened...' _Neji just shook his head, turned around and headed toward his home.

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

When Tenten reached her door she fumbled a while with her keys to the point where she dropped them, "C'mon Tenten," she said to herself, "Get it together," Tenten had finally gotten the key in and opened the door, when she closed it, Tenten had let out a sigh. "What just happe-"

RIIIING

Tenten quickly averted her gaze to the kitchen and ran to get the phone, "Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Miiru?"

"Hehe, yes! Why won't you answer your phone earlier?"

At Miiru's question, Tenten blushed, "Er…nothing really just at the library." Miiru snorted, "Why were you at the-"

"Project."

"Oh, Okay-gotcha. Isn't it raining like _crazy_? Any who I came to tell you good news! The se-"

BOOM!

The loud sound of thunder made Tenten jumped, and before both Miiru and Tenten knew it, lightning had struck and the phone line went out.

* * *

**With Miiru**

**---**

"Great," said Miiru as she hung up the phone, "Stupid weather-you suck." Miiru was in her black pajama shorts and a semi-fitted yellow shirt with a picture of a cute pig on it and had her hair up into a messy bun with a black headband and her side bangs behind her ear.

Miiru groaned and headed towards the living room and settled down on the couch. She turned on the television and began to surf the channels, finally Miiru stumbled upon a good horror flick. "Oh…" said Miiru as she grabbed a blanket nearby, "This is going to get good."

As time passed Miiru regretted ever finding such a channel, Miiru was curled up with her covers and all the lights were shut off in her house. The only light that she had was from the television, "M-maybe this wasn't such a good ide-"

BOOM!

"AAAAHH!" screamed Miiru as she hid under the covers while shivering, suddenly she heard a banging noise at the door, "AAAAAHHH!" this only made Miiru scream louder as she ran to the kitchen to get a bat. (who knows why she even keeps a bat there.) "Wh-Who are you?" she asked as she began to slowly approach the door.

All Miiru could hear was muffling sounds, and more banging, Miiru got closer and closer to the door, "I-I'm warning you!" she cried, "I'm armed-and I know Tae Kwon Do!" Suddenly the door began to wiggle and slowly turn, the door opened slowly. Miiru closed her eyes and charged for the figure. She swung the bat and hoped for the best.

"OOWW!" Miiru froze. That voice sounded quite familiar, Miiru slowly opened her eyes and gasped, "Kiba!"

And indeed poor Kiba was on the ground soaking wet clutching his leg. Miiru dropped the bat immediately closed the door and bent over near Kiba, "Kiba, Kiba!" she cried, "Are you okay? How bad does it hurt? Do you need ice? Kiba?!"

Kiba slowly groaned but then finally stood up, when he regained his composure, he smiled, "I didn't know you cared so much about me." Miiru blushed then looked down, suddenly Miiru head shot up and punched Kiba on the arm, "How did you get into my house?!"

Kiba smirked, "You gave me the key, remember?" Miiru just huffed and looked away, then at her floor-it was soaking wet, she looked at Kiba and realized he was wet from head to toe. Miiru gasped, "Kiba!" she began to strip Kiba's jacket off his back, "Get out of these wet clothes or you'll get sick!"

Kiba just nodded and lifted his shirt over his head and finally taking it off. When he finally looked up he saw the Miiru was as red as a tomato. "Mir?" he asked, "Are you feeling sick?" Kiba went up Miiru and but a hand on her forehead. This action only caused Miiru to turn even redder. For goodness sake, Kiba's shirt was off and he was well-_real_ close to her. Kiba's chiseled abs and muscles were defined that just made Miiru melt.

"Mir?" repeated Kiba again, "Are you alright? You're really red." Miiru eyes snapped open and pushed Kiba away, "No, no, no I'm fine, just eh…a little tired." Miiru then ran upstairs and quickly came down with clothes in her arms and a plastic bag. "Here," she said, "Go into the bathroom and change, down the hall-second door on your right. The plastic bag is for your wet clothes, I'll hang them up to dry later." Kiba just grinned and took the clothes out of Miiru's hands and headed to the bathroom.

Minutes later Kiba came out with his changed clothes and handed the plastic bag to her, "Thanks," replied Kiba as he grinned, "Now I'm hungry, could I get some grub?" Miiru just rolled her eyes, "Raid the fridge; I'll go hang up your clothes." Miiru then went upstairs to hang up Kiba's wet garments.

While Miiru was hanging up the clothes she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Where do you keep your cups?" Miiru turned around and soon regretted it. Kiba had taken off his shirt _again _and was showing his bare chest along with a sandwich in a hand, Miiru quickly lowered her head and covered her eyes with her hand as a blush began to creep upon her cheeks. "Um…Kiba, where's your shirt?" Kiba shrugged, "I got jelly on it…so I took it off." Miiru couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?" Miiru couldn't take it anymore, Kiba had a bit of jelly on the side of his mouth with crumbs all over his mouth, Miiru let out a howl of laughter.

Kiba only had the look of utter confusion on his face. He watched as Miiru gasped for air. The way her honey brown hair bounce up and down in her messy bun and the way her cheeks turned a slight pink along with her delicate hands clutching the sides of her stomach. Kiba smirked evilly and put his sandwich on Miiru's dresser, wiped his mouth with his arms and slowly approached her.

Miiru had no idea that Kiba was coming near her until she felt herself being lifted up and over Kiba's shoulders. "KIBAAA!" screamed Miiru as she was flailing her fists on Kiba's back. This only made it worse as Kiba started to spin around. Finally Miiru gave in and started to laugh. Both Miiru and Kiba's laughter started to fill the air, but when spinning Kiba lost balance and landed on the bed. **On top of Miiru**. Oh boy.

Silence and heavy breathing.

"Hehe…" said Miiru trying to get some words to come out of her mouth, "Er…I-…um…" Nothing. Nope, nothing came out. Kiba's just stared down at Miiru. Her cheeks were now slowly turning red causing him to smirk. Her hazel eyes were gazing at him throught her brown thick-rimmed glasses and her rosy pink lips were slightly parted and her chest was moving up and down from her breathing. Kiba slowly began to lean in; Miiru just closed her eyes and waited. Strange thing is-the kiss never came, Miiru eyes quickly opened only to seeing a grinning Kiba _still_ over her, "Looks like you were expecting a kiss? Hm?"

Miiru flushed and looked away, "_No_, now get off of me." Kiba didn't budge, "Admit it, you were waiting for me to kiss you-you like me." Miiru struggled but couldn't move under Kiba's weight. "No I –grunt- don't, now get off." Kiba took Miiru's hands and pinned them above her head, "you do, don't you?'

Miiru looked up only to see Kiba was edging closer and closer to her, her eyes locked with the steel-blue eyed boy. Kiba leaned in near her ear, "Admit it, you _like_ me." But before Miiru could rebut Kiba leaned in and gave Miiru a tender kiss. Miiru jerked her head to the side, "You're sick."

"Love you too," said Kiba as he got up and grabbed his clothes, "The rain stopped, so I'm going now," and before he left he aimed to kiss Miiru lips, but she jerked her head away just in time to only receive a kiss on the cheek. Kiba just chuckled, "Getting faster I see," and with one hand gently grabbed Miiru by the chin, made her face him and planted one on her lips, "But not fast enough," and with that Kiba ran towards Miiru's door as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Too late, Kiba had closed the door behind him sending the pillow only to hit the door. "ARRRGGGHH!" cried Miiru as she was sitting on her bed, then leaned back to fall onto her bed, "Bastard…" was the last thing she murmured before going to sleep.

* * *

"YOU ALMOST WHAT?!" cried Ino, Hinata, and Miiru in unison as the four were sitting at the round table during their lunch period. Tenten was blushing and nodding, "Yes…and I'm not telling Sakura…yet." 

Ino grunted, "Well you're lucky that she's on the lunch line right now." Everyone nodded, "So he was _actually _leaning in to _kiss_ you?" asked Miiru with a grin on her face. _'I knew it,' _thought Miiru, _'I just knew I-'_

"Ahem," said a voice that made the girls turn there heads around, and there two figures before them. Miiru scoffed, "What the hell do you guys wan-"

"Shut up," interrupted Temari while glaring at Tenten, "So _you _think you can actually _beat me_ at the Talent Show," Temari scoffed, "I don't think so." "Yea!" said Kuroodia, "You ain't got nothing on h-" Temari groaned and held her hand up causing Kuroodia to shut her mouth.

"Well I wouldn't be freaking talking you retard," said Ino, "You stole Tenten's song that she was going to do!"

Temari smirked, "Oh! About that…" Miiru eyes were narrowing she didn't like this one bit, "I kind of wanted the song, but thinking about it-I changed my mind and told Tsunade-sama I chose another song, and since everyone finalized in choosing the songs yesterday-you can't change anything back."

Hinata gasped, "Y-You can't do that!" "Yea!" agreed Ino, "You can-"

"Oh!" interrupted Temari, "It seems I've already did."

Miiru stood up and faced Temari, "Well you going to fucking regret it." Temari laughed, "And what the hell are _you _going to do about it?" Miiru's fists clenched by her sides, "Oh and by the way," added Temari, "Kiba is looking _so _good right now-I think I'm gonna snag him away from you," Temari hand rose and flicked Miiru right on the nose, "Is that okay?"

Miiru couldn't take it anymore. Her arm swung back then forward landing a punch right into Temari's face causing Temari to fall to the ground clutching her nose trying to stop the bleeding. Kids crowed around them and started to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Miiru lunged forward and tried to punched her more put she felt someone grab her by the waist pulling her back she looked back and was surprised to find Kiba holding her back. Teachers soon came and broke up the crowd, one teacher pointed to Miiru, "TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" Kiba's hands dropped from waist as Miiru pushed through the crowd and push the doors open to exit out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Miiru slowly walked home while dragging her messenger bag with her. When she reached her door and opened the door, and to her surprise, she found the whole gang at her house. Sakura and Ino were in the kitchen making snacks while Shikamaru seemed to be sleeping on Miiru's armchair and Naruto was talking-more of like shouting enthusiastically to Hinata about his day, while Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, and Tenten and Kiba seemed to be talking about something. Now this was the _whole_ gang. Even throughout the first day of school, they all somehow became real good friends, and were all now at Miiru's house waiting for her. 

Miiru gasped, "How the hell-"

"Kiba…" grumbled Shikamaru only opening one eye to look at Miiru.

"MIIRU!!" cried Naruto as he jumped up from his seat, "YOU WERE THE BEST! I LOVED IT WHEN YOU GAVE TEMARI THAT UPPERCUT!" This then caused Naruto to start doing punches and kicks around while making sound effects of his own while Hinata was giggling at Naruto's antics.

"MIIIIRU!!" cried Sakura and Ino as they heard Naruto yell her name. They went up to Miiru and completely suffocated her from their bear hugs. "Can't…breathe…" gasped Miiru, as soon as they heard this Ino and Sakura got the message and backed off. "Miiru!" cried Tenten as she ran up and gave Miiru a quick hug, "That fight scared the crap out of me!"

"Yea," agreed Sasuke, "How much trouble did you get into?"

Miiru stiffened and looked away. Kiba rose to his feet, "Miiru? Are you okay? How much trouble did you get into?"

"D-Did you get s-suspended Miiru-chan?" asked Hinata from the couch. Miiru winced, "Not really…"

"THAT'S GREAT!" cried Naruto, but quickly was silenced when Sakura clamped her mouth over Naruto's mouth, "So what is it?" asked Kiba, Miiru looked nervous, "I'm not suspended it's just that…I'mprohibitedfromgoingtothetalentshowtomorrownight."

Everyone just looked at Miiru just plain confused those who got it were just shocked. "WHAT?" cried Naruto, "I didn't get tha-"

Tenten's mouth was agape with shock, "Y-y-you, can't go?! Miiru stared down at her feet but nodded, "It was either that or she would suspend me and contact my parents."

Silence.

The mood in the room was high but now just by Miiru's comment had been brought down. "So what are you going to do?" asked Ino, Miiru sighed, "Nothing…I'm not allowed, if I go, I'm going to get into _more_ trouble." Hinata sighed, "So th-this is it? You will not go?" Miiru sadly nodded.

Naruto slumped back into the house next to Hinata, "This sucks…" he muttered and he leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned beet red and was about to faint but kept her composure and smiled.

Ino sat on the arm of the armchair, "So you can't do ANYTHING?!" Miiru shook her head. Ino looked over to Shikamaru, then poked him on the cheek, "Shika, do you have any ideas?"

Shikamaru grumbled, "Troublesome…" Ino whined, "_Shika_…think of something…NOWW!" Miiru winced as covered her ears-when Ino wanted something done, she could definitely get it her way.

Shikamaru slowly opened one eye to look at Ino then back to Miiru, "I have a plan…"

* * *

"I'm gonna barf, I'm gonna barf, I'm gonna barf, I'm gonna baaarf!" cried Tenten as she stared at herself through the mirror of her vanity. "Relax," said Ino as she was placing hair spray on her hair. "Yea," agreed Sakura, "Now close your eyes," Tenten did as she was told while Sakura was applying a scarlet colored eye shadow onto Tenten's eye lids, "But what if I mess up?" 

"Ah, ah, ah," said Hinata as she was laying out Tenten's wardrobe, "Th-there will be no n-negativity here, you'll do fine Tenten-chan," "Besides," responded Sakura, "The first performance is only in front of like what? Ten people-you have nothing to worry about."

Tenten smiled with her eyes closed, "Thanks guys, that make me feel a little better-but I still feel like I'm gonna barf." Ino giggled, "You have nothing to worry about, Shika's plans never fai-"

"Shika?" questioned Sakura with a smirk on her face, "What's with the nickname?"

Tenten smirked as well, "I was going to say something too, but we had the Miiru crisis thing and I didn't want to bring anything up…" Hinata was giggling at this point because she could see that Ino was turning redder by the moment, Ino then scoffed, "Oh come on," she rebutted, "He's just a lazy ass friend, that's it,"

Hinata giggles then stopped, "B-But seriously everyone," she stated, "Are you s-sure Shikamaru's plan will work?"

Tenten's eyes shot open, this began to worry Tenten, would Shikamaru's plan actually work? If it didn't everything would get messed up, and she just couldn't perform without Miiru being there, it was like she really needed her to be there. She wouldn't have been doing this if it wasn't for her, "She's right," agreed Tenten as she started to breathe heavy, "What it she can't make it I can't so thi-"

"RIIING" Ino's head shot up and she started to look around, "Shit," she said as she started to feel around her pockets, she suddenly stopped at her right pocket of sequined jeans. Ino pushed a button on her cell phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello?" There was a short silence and Ino's expression was getting happier by the minute, "Kay, gotcha," and with that Ino hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket.

Ino turned around to face the girls, "Good News," she said with a wide grin on her face, "Operation: Get Miiru in the Talent Show is ago."

* * *

**A/N: **Hee hee, I hope you guys liked that, I can understand if you guys are mad at me for not updating as fast, school can really give you MEGA-STRESS, I live in New York, and so we have to take the State Regents. It's like a big important test, and if you fail you have to keep re-taking it until you pass, but you fail the class and have to go to summer school or repeat the class. That would be horrid, so I have to STUDY, STUDY, and STUDY!!! 

---

iheartyu.xD


	21. Yelling & Performances

A/N: You guys are amazing, I love you all!

**Jaime. // Luna Forest. // Whipped Coffee. // AsianAnimeGoddess. // Shikyo Yaiba. // alliwant. // nefaith. // Spetiane. // ProdigyGirl19. //** **lizzpercush. // xNejitenx. // eakoandcompany.**

**AsianAnimeGoddess, Spetiane & xNejitenx: **I don't like Jiha!...I think –blushes- shoot, you maybe right…AH! –melts-

HoOEEEeeee! On Wednesday Jiha and I walked home together! But this is the embarrassing part: My friends saw me talking to him and asked me for two dollars. I was like, "Why the hell do you need two dollars?" They just gave me a look, and I gave in easily and gave them two dollars. While we pass the pizzeria, my two friends tell us to wait, so I ask Jiha can he wait and her just smiled and said, "Sure." Now _this _is the horrible part:

My friends come back with this **evil **look on their faces, they grabbed me away from talking to Jiha and they shove something in my messenger bag, I open it and I have this horrified look on my face. Guess what the hell they shoved in my bag? FLIPPIN' **CONDOMS**! I wanted to die.

Whew…time to clear my thoughts. Any ways…I am very happy to see that you guys liked that chapter a lot. I had a feeling you guys would xD.

And you guys will especially love this chapter! HAAZAAAH!

Please I hope you like it : And if you want to know how any of the songs go in this chapter, please check out my profile if you want to see it.Now onto the novel:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own thy Naruto, (or thee songs that I shall be using in thy novel) – too much Shakespeare in English class. 

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Twenty: **Yelling & Performances.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"RIIING" Ino's head shot up and she started to look around, "Shit," she said as she started to feel around her pockets, she suddenly stopped at her right pocket of jean army cargo pants. Ino pushed a button on her cell phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello?" There was a short silence and Ino's expression was getting happier by the minute, "Kay, gotcha," and with that Ino hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket.

Ino turned around to face the girls, "Good News," she said, "Operation: Get Miiru in is ago."

_**END RECAP

* * *

**_

Tenten exhaled then grinned, now that the thought that Miiru was going to be there made her relax just a little.

"DING DONG!"

"I-I'll get it" cried Hinata as she ran downstairs. "You know what?" said Sakura as she began to wipe off the eye shadow, "I know you don't like a lot of makeup, so I'm going to give you a more natural look," Tenten grinned, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura then replaced the scarlet eye shadow which really didn't go that well with the dress, changed it into a more of a subtle mocha eye-shadow. Tenten finally opened her eyes as stared at herself through the mirror and smiled, "Love it."

After a couple of minutes later Hinata came upstairs with a great smile on her face, "G-Guess who's here?"

Tenten had her eyes closed, but when she heard Hinata she opened an eye to see who it was, when Tenten did she gasped and shot up from her seat, "MIIRU" Tenten got up and jumped on Miiru.

"Whoa, whoa clam down there" said Miiru as she had to basically pry Tenten off of her, "Look," said Miiru seriously, "I can't stay for long, Shikamaru and the guys have to bring me to the Talent Show," "Miiru" whined Tenten, "I don't think I can do this-I-I-I'm not ready I-I can't so th-"

Miiru took a hold of Tenten by the shoulders, "Listen," she said, "Number one: BREATHE, Number Two: CLAM DOWN, and lastly Number Three: BE YOURESELF, I know it sounds cliché-but it works," Miiru then took out her cell phone to look at the time, "Whoa-oh gotta go, the men are waiting."

The comment made Tenten and the girls giggle, "See you all, Ciao!' said Miiru as she exited the room and out of Tenten's house. Tenten sighed, "Now Tenten," said Sakura, "Get your but in the chair-we still have to fix your hair and makeup!" Tenten just plopped down in her chair.

"I know Miiru's advice was good-but I still feel like I'm gonna barf." Ino nodded over to a trashcan nearby, "If you gotta barf, you gotta barf."

* * *

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata walked into the school and headed straight for the back door of the auditorium. 

"Whoa…" said Tenten as she was gazing behind the stage, there where a couple of vanities and many people moving around getting ready for their acts.

"Tenten?" said a man clutching a clipboard to his chest, Tenten nodded, "Station one: You're the early performance, get ready, you're going in fifteen." Then the man quickly brushed past them and began giving orders to other people.

"C'mon, c'mon!" cried Sakura as she grabbed Tenten's hand towards station one. As Tenten plopped down into the seat all she could inhale hair spray and powder. "AH! AH!" cried Tenten "Can't breathe anything ARGH! Wait! Don't you guys have to get ready too?"

"Oh!" cried Sakura and she put a hand to her chest as so did Ino, "W-Well what are you waiting for?" asked Hinata as she pulled Tenten up and pushed Sakura and Ino down onto the seat of the vanity, and Hinata began to rapidly work.

"Wow," said Tenten as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm impressed Hin-"

"Boo!" cried Miiru as she grabbed Tenten's shoulders. Tenten spun around, "Who-" The person giggled and took of her sunglasses, "It's me Miiru you loser," whispered Miiru.

Tenten took a step back, "I didn't even notice you!" And really no one could. Miiru had put on a short red haired wig with large dark sunglasses along with her navy blue hoodie over her head. Tenten giggled, "That is hil-"

"Don't talk!" cried Hinata, "Get i-into your costume, you're on in ten." Tenten nodded grabbed her costume and quickly headed into a changing room. When Tenten got out the girls gasped, "Tenten!" cried Miiru, "You look AMAZING!" Ino and Sakura squealed, "You're so BEAUTIFUL!" "Gorgeous," added Hinata. "Places! Places!" cried the man, Tenten, you're on in three!" Tenten nodded and bit her lower lip.

Sakura and Ino shot up from their seats and hugged Tenten, "Don't worry," said Ino, "We'll be with you singing back-up," added Sakura. Hinata patted Tenten's back, "Y-You'll be fine"

Miiru went up to Tenten and gave her a quick squeeze, "Gotta go, I'll be watching you." Tenten's eyes widened, "What?!" Miiru looked away and scratched the back of her head, "See, not only will the Administrators see it, but people who come early too." Tenten turned pale, Miiru giggled, "But don't worry it's like only thirty people." And with that Miiru ran through the back door of the back stage.

* * *

"HIYA!" cried Naruto which made Tenten jump, she spun around and grinned when she saw the guys, "WHOA!" cried Naruto, "YOU LOOK GREAT!" 

Tenten smiled, and looked down at her wardrobe, "You think?"

Everyone had to admit, Sakura, Ino and Hinata did a hell of a job, Tenten's hair was in large waves, gathered up in a every intricate bun with loose curls. Sakura had done and amazing job on her makeup when she placed subtle mocha eye shadow on and dark black mascara and eyeliner, along with a light blush on her cheeks.

Her dress seemed to be even more amazing; the strapless mocha dress with the bow hugging her abdomen and slightly extending at the bottom hugged her body at the right curves. And to beautifully put it all together, dark brown heels accompanied her extravagant dress.

"Whew," said Tenten as she placed a hand to her chest, "I thought I didn't look good, and I thought you weren't going to be on time."

"NONSENSE!" cried Lee as he pumped a fist into the air, Tenten just gave a questioning look, "He can play percussion along with Shino and Chouji," said Shikamaru lazily and he motioned to two males.

Shino was holding chimes and Chouji held small cymbals and both had a white top with a black bottoms. "Thanks so much," said Tenten as she shook Shino and Chouji's hands, "I owe it to you," Shino just grunted and Chouji grinned and nodded.

"Sasuke's playing the guitar," added Shikamaru, "Naruto on the drums, and I on the keyboard," Tenten nodded and grinned, "Tenten! Tenten!" cried the man as she grabbed Tenten by the arm dragging her and shoving a microphone into her hands. "You're on it a couple of seconds; you're singing in front of important people and some students-make it good." Tenten gulped, and looked ahead of her, the curtains were still down.

"I'm gonna barf," she said as she looked behind her only to see her friends getting ready and Naruto and Lee giving her a thumbs up, this made her feel some what better until she heard Tsunade-sama.

"It is a pleasure to have you all here tonight, as for a little present there will be a performance by a talented young lady by the name of Tenten, please give a round of applause."

Tenten gulped again, and started to pray. Soon the curtains flew up revealing the LARGE auditorium, _'Whoa,'_ thought Tenten, _'It didn't seem as big as the first day of school'_

Suddenly the music started with Shikamaru playing the intro quite well on the piano, Tenten closed her eyes and inhaled, _'Here goes nothing,'_

(**A/N: **Remember to see the performance and how Tenten looks, please check out the profile if you want to.)

* * *

_(Intro Music)_

_saigo no kisu wa  
tabako no flavor ga shita  
nigakute setsunai kaori _

ashita no imagoro ni wa  
anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

you are always gonna be my love  
itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
i'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
ima wa mada kanashii love song  
atarashii uta utaeru made

Tenten looked out into the crowd; she smiled when she caught a glimpse of Miiru waving her hand like mad. Tenten just shook her head, _'Miiru…' _

tachidomaru jikan ga  
ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
wasuretaku nai koto bakari

As Tenten was aware of her surroundings and the support that Miiru and her friends were giving her, a weight had been lifted off her back, she started to get more into the song;

ashita no imagoro ni wa  
watashi wa kitto naite 'ru  
anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

you will always be inside my heart  
itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
i hope that i have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one  
ima wa mada kanashii love song  
atarashii uta utaeru made

you are always gonna be my love  
itsuka dare ka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
i'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
ima wa mada kanashii love song  
now and forever…

Tenten closed her eyes as she finished singing the last sentence of the song. She then heard a loud uproar and quickly opened her eyes and smiled at the staff which happened to be smiling too and Tsunade-sama was smiling knowingly, as she cam onto the stage and took a hold of a microphone. "Wasn't that great everyone?" she asked, "Another round of applause for Tenten, great job."

Tenten nodded, bowed then waved good-bye to the small crowd. When Tenten came through the back of the stage, everyone was waiting for her.

"Fabulous! Fabulous!" cried Miiru, "Encore! Encore!" Tenten giggled, "I also do a-agree very much," said Hinata.

"AWSOME!" exclaimed Lee as he did his nice guy pose, "YOUR YOUTH SHINED EVER-SO BRIGHTLY!" Tenten smiled, "You were so…great!" cried Sakura and Ino in unison. Soon everyone was praising Tenten for her performance.

After a while Tenten lifted her hands up, "Okay, Okay," said Tenten trying to calm their friends down, "I'm gonna got out to freshen up a bit, I'll be right back." Everyone just nodded and Tenten made her way outside.

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

As Tenten pushed the doors to the outside of the school and a quick rush of wind sent chills down her spine. Tenten quickly took her hands and rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. She slowly walked around the outside of the school finally to come upon the large field.

Tenten spotted the bleachers, took off her heels, grabbed them and headed up to the top. At the top, Tenten put her shoes down near her, and leaned on the rail in front of her. Dark was descending on the town of Konoha and Tenten was taking all of this in. The sky was a blue violet and she could see the full moon staring at her. Another gentle wind came causing some of the curls to become undone. Tenten took another deep breath and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?"

Tenten gasped and turned around, "N-Neji?! How did-when did-how did you get here? How did you even know I was here?"

Neji looked ahead to the field as he leaned on the rail and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Just had a feeling you would be here." Tenten just nodded, glanced at Neji then looked ahead onto the field as well.

"Tenten?"

Tenten at the sound of her name glanced up at Neji with her big honey brown eyes. With the light from the moon, it has made Tenten's eyes twinkle and her face glisten with light at the perfect spots. She seemed flawless, "Yes?"

Neji shifted a little and looked away, "Never mind." He could sense that Tenten's face fell, Tenten then looked down, "Neji?" she said, Neji's head turned to see that she still had her head down, "What happened?" the last part she whispered and was barely audible. Neji stiffened at the question and looked away, "Hn."

Tenten then regained her composure and got of from leaning on the rail, she smoothed out her dress and tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear, "You look nice," said Neji in his still stoic expression. Tenten smiled, "Thanks," Tenten looked out towards the clearing, then spun around to placed her hands and lean on the rail, "It's nice isn't it Neji?"

Neji glanced over to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Tenten's eyes were closed and she began to lean forward a little and extended her arms and smiled. A small breeze went by causing her hair to flutter and gently brush her face. This caused her to giggle which made Neji smirk.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Don't lean on the rail; you'll fall."

* * *

**With the Gang**

**---**

"Yo, where's Tenten?" asked Kiba, Miiru snorted, "What's with the lingo?" Kiba put his arm around Miiru and smirked, "Just for you," Miiru rolled her eyes under her the sunglasses and shrugged Kiba's arm away, "What ever…"

"No but seriously," stated Sakura, "I don't know where she is," "Yea," agreed Ino, "She told me she was going to the bathroom or something or other-I can't remember."

Everyone groaned, "Chillax," said Miiru, "Tenten's not stupid, she probably needs a breather." Everyone just looked a little doubtful but soon shook it off. "W-Well I do hope she's alright," said Hinata as she tried to look around for Tenten. "Calm down Calm down Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he patted her shoulder, "Hey, you wanna go to the food table? I here they have ramen-let's GO!"Before Hinata could even answer, Naruto grabbed her hand and was dragged away to the food table.

"Look at who we have here?" scoffed Temari as she had her arms crossed over her chest. As soon as Miiru saw Temari she quickly turned around and covered her face with one hand, if Temari saw her, she'd know that she'd definetly rat her out.

Sakura and Ino were speechless, at Temari's wardrobe. Temari was wearing a tight skinned gold top that covered her chest, along with a short gold jacket. Temari was also wearing a short ruffled mini camouflage along with a gold belt and black high-heeled boots.

"You're gonna perform in that?" asked Ino pointing to her outfit completely bewildered. Temari brushed past her, "Just watch me." Miiru was about to swing at her when she was behind Temari but Kiba stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let's just go inside," said Shikamaru, "We already missed three acts," Everyone agreed and headed into the auditorium to take their seats.

"And now," said Tsunade-sama, "Please give a GREAT round of applause to Temari! She has gone through a lot and it is a great honor that she's doing this, please welcome her,"

Miiru snorted and whispered to Ino's ear, "That's what she thinks,"

Suddenly music began to play and smoke began to spread throughout the stage.

_(Intro Music)_

_Mm, mm, mm, Ah ha_

_Want me now so do I want you now  
__Want me, want me hajike tobu  
__mune no BOTAN aserisugite  
__Wait a minute chotto matta  
__ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
__tekozuru futari wa like a virgin  
__demo wasurenaide ne __Trojan  
__I am oochie, la la poppin' __coochie  
__osaekirezu ni want me, baby_

The gang could only gape, was she _really _singing this? But you couldn't blame Temari she was an amazing dancer.

_Oh boy, you are so hot  
__konna kibun wa hisashiburi  
__mou nando mo kurikaeshiteru noni  
__Ah... hey gimme one mo' stroke  
__Ah ah I can do you  
__Yeah yeah you can do me_

Temari walked around the stage waving her arms around while the dancers were dancing very provocatively. "Oh god," whispered Miiru as she sunk into her seat.

_Anything you want me to do  
__I can do you, I can do you  
__sumi kara sumi made ura kara  
__omote made doko mo kashiko mo  
__Baby, let me taste it, taste it  
__kotoba no nai kaiwa  
__Up & down, in & out  
__kouyatte bounce wit me_

_Want me, want me hajike tobu  
__mune no BOTAN aserisugite  
__Waitaminute chotto matta  
__ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
__tekozuru futari wa like a virgin  
__demo wasurenaide ne __Trojan  
__I am oochie, la la poppin' __coochie  
__osaekirezu ni want me, baby_

_Oh boy, sukoshi tobashisugi  
__Why don't we tryna go nice & slow  
__1 2 3 4 take a breath, look my eyes  
__shigeki ni narete kuru made slow down_

_Ooo__♪_

_sumi kara sumi made ura kara  
__omote made doko mo kashiko mo  
__Baby, let me taste it, taste it  
__akireru hodo ni_

Temari then started to wine while a male dancer was waving his hand near her very closely. The gang was scared, it might be a little revealing and well _wrong _but it was good, real

_Want me, want me hajike tobu  
__mune no BOTAN aserisugite  
__Wait a minute chotto matta  
__ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
__tekozuru futari wa like a virgin  
__demo wasurenaide ne __Trojan  
__I am oochie, la la poppin' __coochie  
__osaekirezu ni want me, baby_

_Want me, Want me_

Temari finally ended with her leg around the male dancer and her chest moving up and down from the exertion. Suddenly the auditorium went off and applauded. "How the hell?" asked Sakura, "Most of the majority in the room are males," answered Shikamaru which made everyone shut up because that was the right answer. Miiru just buried her face into her hands, "Oh poo on toast."

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten snorted while laughing, "I remember that, I had ice cream _all_ over my face!" Neji smirked, "You deserved it." Tenten gave a mocking gasp while putting a hand to her chest, "Why Neji?! I never did anything!" Neji smirk grew wider and shook his head, "Sure."

Tenten spun around and poked Neji on the forehead and giggled, "That's what you think mister," and with that Tenten started running down the bleachers with Neji following her in pursuit. Laughter could be heard, (mostly from Tenten) running and panting. Finally Tenten reached the bottom of the steps she turned around and stuck out her tongue, before she could turn around back, Neji grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his chest.

Tenten could only but gasp at the fact of her close proximity to Neji. Neji smirked, "You really do look nice tonight." Tenten blushed, looked down, pushed away, and playfully punched Neji "So does that mean I look crap all the time?" Neji smirked as he gently grabbed her chin, and in a husk tone, "You were always beautiful." Tenten's eyes widened as she felt Neji's hand tuck a hair strand behind her ear. As Neji began to lean in and was only centimeter away from Tenten's lips, they both heard a shriek.

Both Neji and Tenten looked to where the noise was coming from.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shit. That voice could only belong to one person.

Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa oh! What will happen between Tenten and Sakura? Stay tuned until next time, Enjoy!! **Reminder: **If you want to see their wardrobes and performances go to my profile :) 

---

iheartyu.xD


	22. Fighting & Disappearance

A/N: YAY YAY YAY YAY! Thanks for the reviews!

**Spetiane. // ****Luna Forest. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****nefaith. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess****. // angelgrl. // ****ProdigyGirl19. // ****xNejitenx**** . // o.O. // ****sailorsun777****eakoandcompany. // ****LunarRose73****. // silent ninja.**

Hello everyone! Sorry that I'm late-man like Shikyo Yaiba said, "Homework is eating me like a mad beast." xD haha, that made me laugh when I read it.

So how was everyone's week so far? (wow, I sound like a weenie.) Friday I went to my friends pool HAZZAAH! Oh! Just remembered-have a problem. Jiha sent me a note saying, "It's okay, you don't have to give me letters if you're too stressed or tired." I completely took this the wrong way and sent him a note saying, "It's okay you don't have to talk to me, I know I'm a loser, blah, blah, blah" So on Thursday my friends and I all walked and we saw Jiha. Here's the bad part: I talked to him as usual and found out something horrific: HE DIDN'T READ THE NOTE YET! And I guess when I realized this? The NEXT flipping day. Now I have to go to his house and apologize (he lives real close.)

Which reminds me: I am very scared right now. I think I may get raped. There is the MEGA SUPER THUG KID that like STALKS me wherever I am. He's a flippin' DELINQUENT for crying out loud! (well I really don't know if her is.) AHHH! –whimpers- although Jiha seemed pretty concerned when I told him about the thug kid. :) WHOA, WHOA. Let's stop. Onto el story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. –whimpers- (Or the following song that I am using.) 

"Who Knew?" speech, talking.

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Twenty One: **Fighting & Disappearance.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

Tenten spun around and poked Neji on the forehead and giggled, "That's what you think mister," and with that Tenten started running down the bleachers with Neji following her in pursuit. Laughter could be heard, (mostly from Tenten) running and panting. Finally Tenten reached the bottom of the steps she turned around and stuck out her tongue, before she could turn around; Neji grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his chest.

Tenten could only but gasp at the fact of her close proximity to Neji. Neji smirked, "You really do look nice tonight." Tenten blushed, looked down, pushed away, and playfully punched Neji "So does that mean I look crap all the time?" Neji smirked as he gently grabbed her chin, and in a husk tone, "You were always beautiful." Tenten's eyes widened as she felt Neji's hand tuck a hair strand behind her ear. As Neji began to lean in and was only centimeter away from Tenten's lips, they both heard a shriek.

Both Neji and Tenten looked to where the noise was coming from.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shit. That voice could only belong to one person.

Sakura.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU?!" cried Sakura as she glared at the couple with fire in her eyes. Sakura then approached the two with her fist clenched. Tenten squeezed her eyes shut expecting to be beaten, or punched, or at least slapped. 

SLAP!

Tenten just quirked her eyebrow with her eyes closed, she was expecting the slap-she heard it but it wasn't for her. Tenten's eyes shot wide open only to find a red hand-print on _Neji's _cheek. Tenten's mouth went agape. Suddenly Sakura grabbed Tenten by the wrist.

"You freaking bastard!" exclaimed Sakura while she was still gripping Tenten's wrist, "Stop leading Tenten, she HATES you, so leave her alone!" Tenten could only stare at Sakura who then began to drag her away from Neji. Tenten just looked into Neji's sliver-white eyes as she and Sakura turned at the corner and headed into the school.

"Tenten, are you okay?" asked Sakura as she let go of her wrist, Tenten just nodded, words couldn't process through her mind. Sakura patted her shoulder, "It's okay, Neji's an ass, I knew he took advantage of you…am I right?"

Tenten looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes then looked away. Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and grasped Tenten by her shoulders, "You didn't mean to kiss him, _right_?" Tenten looked up and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"TENTEN! SAKURA! There you guys are!" cried Ino as she jogged toward the two, when she stopped she noticed the awkward feeling, "Is everything okay?" Tenten seemed to be staring at her shoes and Sakura seemed to be glaring at Tenten.

"Tenten?" asked Ino, "You okay?" Tenten's head shot up and smiled, "Yea," she said, "Everything's fine."

"Well then," replied Ino as she grabbed Tenten's wrist, 'What the HELL are we waiting for?! You have to get ready for the last act, your one in the next three acts!"

Tenten nodded and let herself be dragged to the back of the stage, while a confused Sakura was following behind.

Clothes and props were flying around in the back of the stage, people were yelling at people and the man with the clipboard was yelling around the orders and the places where everyone had to be.

When the man spotted Tenten he rushed to her and grabbed her, "Where the heck were you?! You're on in thirty-now make your change quick, you're the big finale-so don't choke, got it?" Tenten nodded, "Got it." The man smiled, "Good, now get ready, you're wasting time just standing here." Tenten again nodded and headed off to her vanity in where Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were waiting with make-up in their hands.

"Hurry! Hurry!" cried Sakura as she yanked Tenten down into the chair, "We have to get you ready for the huge performance," added Ino, "Y-yes, the first performance d-did not count so you have to give this one y-your all." Tenten nodded, "I'll do my best!" She then looked around, "Hey any of you seen Miiru?"

* * *

**With Miiru**

**---**

Miiru was quickly running down the hallway looking left and right for the back of the stage door, "Shit," she hissed, "Where the hell is i-OOF!" Miiru ran into someone who threw her off and made her take a step back, Miiru had dropped the item that was in her hand and it fell onto the ground. "Crap!" cried Miiru as she kneeled to the ground and quickly scooped up the item. "AHEM…excuse YOU"

Miiru looked up, doo-doo, someone she _really _didn't want to see right now:

Temari.

Miiru's eyes widened under her sunglasses, she quickly got up and brushed past her while mumbling a mere apology, As the girl passed by Temari, she crossed her arms and watched her walk away, "Why the hell does she looked so familiar?" After a few seconds, her eyes widened. Temari quickly took out her phone and dialed a number, "Hello?" she waited a couple of seconds, "Yes, she's here-the plans back on." And with that Temari snapped her phone shut, looked back, smirked and walked back into the auditorium.

* * *

**With Tenten**

**---**

Tenten stood to the side holding a microphone while rocking back and forth looking very nervously, she sighed and peeked into the crowd, she could see Hinata looking onto the stage at the performance with a smile. "Where the heck is Miiru?" she whispered. "BOO!" Tenten jumped and spun around, "Miiru!" Tenten ran up and hugged Miiru.

"Easy, easy" said Miiru as she gently pushed off Tenten. She looked from side to side then smirked, "A little someone wanted me to give you-this." Miiru opened her hands revealing the most beautiful necklace Tenten had ever seen. A thin silver chain adorned a very light green gem that is hung on a platinum circle that goes right back onto the thin silver chain. Tenten put a hand to her chest, "Quick, quick, quick!" cried Miiru as she spun Tenten to turn around, "I'm putting it on.' Miiru gently put on the necklace and when she finished she patted Tenten on the shoulders. "Now don't freak. Everyone's that's playing in the band is going to be behind you, Hinata and I will be in the audience cheering you on."

Tenten nodded and smiled, as Miiru turned around to head for the exit, "Oh and by the way," added Miiru as she spun around, "There's a little present for you during the performance," and before Tenten could ask what this surprise was Miiru had already rushed out the door.

"And now," said Tsunade-sama while holding a microphone, "If any of you were here earlier, then you already know her, for those of you who don't, please give a warm round of applause for Tenten!"

The crowd went loud as Tenten slowly approached the middle of the stage, her eyes widen, the auditorium was humongous and basically every single seat was filled. Tenten looked behind her to see her friends looking at her. Tenten nodded and smiled then turned to face the crowd. Naruto lifted his drumsticks and tapped them four times and in unison everyone began to play the intro music.

Tenten swayed from side to side waving her arms from left to right, "Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this, it's dedicated to a certain someone, hope you like it."

To be honest everyone must have had their eyes on Tenten. Her hair had been released from her complicated bun and her luscious waves of hair had come down and cascaded over her shoulders and back. Tenten's make-up had been redone so that instead of the mocha eye shadow, it had been replaced for some dark gold eye shadow. The most astounding thing on Tenten was her dress. Tenten was wearing a stunning gold halter dress with satin banding from the bust line to the waist. The tea length skirt is layered and cut high in the front with a bow and jewel accent at the waist. Tenten sighed and opened her mouth, '_Here it goes…'_

(**A/N: **Again as I said before check the profile for outfit, hair, and performance.)

* * *

_Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

"She's doing amazing," whispered Hinata to Miiru, Miiru nodded in response the twitched. Hinata seemed to notice this and gave Miiru a questioning look. Miiru smiled sheepishly, "I need to go to the bathroom, be right back."

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

Miiru quickly got up and made her way out of the row, and quickly headed out into the girls bathroom.

Tenten on the other hand was swaying side to side and singing with a smile on her face while clutching onto her necklace.

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku_

Miiru quickly made her way into the bathroom. When she was finished she cam out fro the stall and to the sink to wash her hands. She could hear Tenten from the bathroom which made Miiru smile. While washing her hands Miiru felt a presence in the bathroom. Miiru turned the handles of faucet then looked around to find that there were no towels. Miiru just shrugged then wiped her hands on her jeans. Miiru then turned around to head for the door handle when another hand had reached before she did, but instead of opening the door, the person locked it. Shocked, Miiru looked up, but dreadfully regretted it. The figure smiled, "And where do _you_ think you're going…_Miiru_?"

Miiru gasped into shock, "Temari…" was the last thing she murmured when her vision suddenly went black.

_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru_

As Tenten was getting more into the song, she closed her eyes, but when she heard some of the crowd gasp, then cheer, she quickly opened her eyes and she too became surprised. Flower petals began to fall from who know where onto the stage where Tenten was singing. Tenten's smiled just widen, _Miiru…'_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku_

As her friends were playing the end on the song, Tenten began to harmonize and sung a few beautiful notes at the end. Then as soon as soon as they finished the band started to play again, "I appreciate you all coming agrigatou gozaimusu, kamsamnida" Tenten then bowed, as she got up she began walking to across the stage waving her hand while saying, "Agrigatou"

When she got to the far left of the stage she held up the microphone to her mouth, "Arigatou gozaimusu" then she took another bow and then began waving like mad again as she was walking to the other side of the stage, "Minna Agrigatou!!"

As she was walking Sakura and Ino started to singing on the beat of Naruto's drums. As reached the far right of the stage she bowed then again she held up the microphone to her mouth again, "Arigatou gozaimusu, kamsamnida!!" Tenten then snapped to the beat and began to walk towards the middle of the stage.

When Tenten heard that Ino and Sakura where singing to the beat of Naruto's drumming, she joined in also singing at the opposing beat, then progressing into an all out solo, then finally reaching a beautiful high note, and to finish it all out she sang, "MINNA ARIGATOU"

As soon as Tenten had finished the crowd went ballistic and immediately stood up while applauding like mad. Tenten could only smile while clutching the necklace then waving out into the crowd. Finally she bowed again as the curtains came down in front of her.

* * *

"Tenten! Tenten! That was amazing!" cried Ino as she gave Tenten a huge hug. "So cool!" said Sakura as she too gave Tenten a hug. "I agree," said Hinata, as she caught up with the gang, "Simply phenomenal" Tenten grinned, but then her grin came to a sudden halt and she started to look around, "Hey you guys," said Tenten a little worried, "Where's Miiru?" Everyone seemed to realize this at the same time and too began to look around. This caused Tenten to become a little more apprehensive, "Okay guys, just hold on a minute," said Kiba as he too was looking a little apprehensive, "I'll go look for her-" 

"No wait you can't!" cried Tenten as she grasped Kiba's sleeve, "If she's in the bathroom I'll just go check," and with that Tenten quickly pushed her way out of the crowd, went down the small steps of the back stage and headed straight for the ladies room.

As soon as she left the ladies room, she ran right into something hard, "Ow! Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" When Tenten looked up she gasped, "Neji! Hey, did you see Miiru?" Neji shook his head then smirked, "You sounded real nice out there." Tenten looked down, and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her left ear, "Oh, and thanks for the gift," said Tenten as she lifted her hand to grasp the necklace. Neji shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked, "No problem."

"Tenten! Tenten!" cried Hinata as she came running to the two, Tenten quickly spun around and saw the worried look on the female Hyuuga's face, "Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Neji as he quirked an eyebrow, "Miiru!" cried Hinata as she looked at both Neji and Tenten, "She's-she's GONE!" Tenten took a step back, "What do you mean gone?" Hinata looked as she was on the verge of tears, 'We looked all over, I used my Byuakagan, I-I couldn't find her anywhere!"

Finally the rest of the gang came to see that Tenten was patting Hinata's shoulder while Neji was leaned against the wall though looking cool, you could see the tint of worry in his eye. "Yo, anything?" asked Kiba as he came up to the gang. "N-nothing," said Hinata as she frowned as she too seemed worried.

Sakura on the other hand was extremely mad that Neji was here, and was giving him dirty looks the whole entire time, not that many noticed. "Was she with you Hinata?" asked Ino, "S-she was," answered Hinata, "But then she said she had t-to go to the bathroom, then after that, I-I didn't see her and figured she went to see you guys. O-oh no, this is all my fault-" Suddenly Hinata started to tear and covered her face, "It's okay Hinata," said Naruto as he patted her shoulder, "Yea," agreed Shikamaru, "Assuming the situation, something happened." Everyone nodded, "Miiru wouldn't just go the bathroom and never come back," "Y-Yes!" exclaimed Hinata, 'She said that sh-she would be right back." And as if clockwork, as soon Hinata had said that, they heard a muffled shriek coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kiba, Sasuke just patted Kiba's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go figure it out." Kiba looked at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji and motioned his head towards the door, the guys nodded. "Hey, hey, hey!" said Tenten as she grabbed Kiba by the sleeve, "Were coming with." Kiba quirked and eyebrow and motioned to her outfit, "In that?" Tenten smirked, "I may look like a girly-girl but I can run in these." said Tenten as she pointed to her shoes. Kiba just smirked, "Fine c'mon" Tenten nodded as she and the girls followed the boys to the outside doors.

* * *

Once they were getting closer to the exit doors the muffled shrieks seemed to get louder. Tenten picked up her running pace as she then was in front of everyone, but she was stopped when a figure came in front of her with its hands on its hips. Tenten looked up as her eyes narrowed; 

Temari.

Tenten scoffed, "Temari, move the hell out of the way." Temari snorted, "You're not going anywhere, remember there announcing the winner in twenty minutes," Tenten rolled her eyes, "I could care _less-_now Temari **move**." Temari laughed, "I'm not going anywhere-"

"S-she said to move Temari!" cried Hinata as she pushed her way to the front along with Tenten. Temari snorted once again, "Oh and I'm supposed to listen to little-miss-shy here? I think not." Hinata fidgeted, "N-Now I'm warning you Temari, please move." Temari rolled her eyes, "And what are you gonn-"

THUNK!

Everyone's mouth went agape. Hinata's arms swung back then back hitting Temari right in the eye, causing Temari to fall back right on her bottom. Tenten laughed out loud, while Naruto patted her on the shoulder, "HINATA! THAT WAS AWSOME!" Hinata just looked down and blushed, it was certainly not something that she would do.

* * *

"Okay, now c'mon!" cried Kiba as pushed the doors open and everyone went outside and their eyes widened in horror, in the distance they two four large figures grabbing someone else, two men holding teh upper body while the other two were grabbing the person's legs and trying to shove that person into a van. 

That person was Miiru.

Tenten ripped the shoes of her feet, stripped the hair tie that was on her wrist and quickly made a messy bun and grabbed her dress with two hands and began to run to the scene with Kiba right next to her, "HEY!" she yelled as she was waving her hand like crazy and run as fast as her feet could take her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kiba cupped his hands around his mouth, "LET HER GO!!"

As soon as the gang saw Kiba and Tenten's actions, everyone too began to run after the van. Tenten could only scream as she tried to run faster, but her legs were giving out and they were pretty far away from the van. When the driver of the van noticed kids running towards them, he motioned the four figures to move faster. The men finally got the message and a good grip on Miiru, then forcefully shoving her into the van. The three men then jumped in with her in order so she would struggle, while the one left behind closed the door and went around into the passenger's seat.

Neji noticed the real bad predicament that was going on and began a full sprint. Neji ran past Kiba, past Sasuke, past everyone and was several feet away from the van getting closer and closer. Finally out of nowhere the man ignited the van and started to turn around when Neji appeared right behind the van with a smirk on his face, the man in the drivers seat smirked as well as he stepped on the gas pedal real hard releasing a large puff of smoke from the exhaust pipe and into Neji's face. Neji completely thrown off by this action covered his face with is arms, but by the time he took his arms down the van was almost out of sight.

Tenten soon caught up only to collapse on her knees and began to softly cry. Neji knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around Tenten, "It's okay, it's okay, we'll find her…I promise."

* * *

Soon the gang came running up to the two huffing and panting, "What happened?!" huffed out Naruto. Tenten looked up to reveal her make-up smudged along with her eyes watery. "She's gone…and we can't do anything to save her!" Then she covered her face again and buried her face into Neji's chest. "NO!" cried both Ino and Sakura in unison, "It can't be...why?!" cried Ino. "Exactly!" agreed Kiba, who was getting angrier by the minute, "Why would they take her?" "What would they want to do with her?" asked Sakura as she too began to think. 

"Maybe this can help," everyone looked to see from where the vice was coming from, it was Sasuke who bent down to pick up a piece of paper. Shikamaru quickly took it out of Sasuke's hands in order to examine it.

"It says: We have your friend. Because of her, our troubles have began. Give us one hundred thousand yen by Sunday, or your little friend will be no more. Expect a call to the Yuki residence. Be there to receive more instructions."

"So we'll be able to get her back right Shika?" asked Ino as she leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder in order to look at the note.

Shikamaru sighed, "Unless any of you have one hundred thousand yen in your pocket right now, then we can't do anything…but wait."

Kiba ran his fingers through his brown locks as he sighed, "This fucking bites." Shikamaru nodded as he began to fold up the piece of paper, "This is something bigger that all of us...we need a plan, or I'm afraid we'll never see Miiru again."

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Please review. I thought it was kind of bad, what do you think? Please review, and check out the profile for the info, ENJOY! 

---

iheartyu.xD


	23. The Plan !

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys, you rule!

**Luna Forest. // ****WeaponsMistress****. // angelgrl. // ****WeaponMisstressPanda. // ****Matahari. // ****AsianAnimeGoddess. // ****xNejitenx. // ****Spetiane. // ****Shikyo Yaiba. // ****LunarRose73****. // Sarina Blade. // Ketsia. // Jaime. // o.O. // Hyper-x-PolarBears. // purity-chakra.**

I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. SO many things are going on its crazy x for one: I WENT TO EUROPE! Yes I know _smashing. _Plus, after coming from Europe, I had to CRAZILY pack because I am **MOVING! **But I am already moved now and sitting in the comfort of my new big casa :)

Anywhoo... I am also sorry to say that I haven't updated because I am a complete mess. Though it's the summer I have not been getting barely **ANY **form of rest, I am in _extreme _anxiety. Why? I would like to blame the Board of Education at my school. –sighs- Just because I moved like **5 effin' minutes **away from the school, I STILL have the same zip code as before but NOO…the people who I like to call the "man" are completely bringing me and me familia down. So now I have to plead my case at a Board hearing as to, "Why I should still belong to my school…"

Sucks right? Yes, I know. Please pray for me you guys. –grovels for mercy-

Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's really intense, and don't worry you guys will get your Neji/Tenten, your questions shall all be answered : And **PLEASE **tell me if you find anything that might disturb you a little in the story like what **Ketsia **says that my characters are well…out of character, so I shall try to fix it as much as I can, thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nuts.

"Who Knew?" speech, talking

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Twenty Two**: The Plan?!

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Soon the gang came running up to the two huffing and panting, "What happened?!" huffed out Naruto. Tenten looked up to reveal her make-up smudged along with her eyes watery. "She's gone…and we can't do anything to save her!" Then she covered her face again and buried her face into Neji's chest. "NO!" cried both Ino and Sakura in unison, "It can't be...why?!" cried Ino. "Exactly!" agreed Kiba, who was getting angrier by the minute, "Why would they take her?" "What would they want to do with her?" asked Sakura as she too began to think._

_"Maybe this can help," everyone looked to see from where the vice was coming from, it was Sasuke who bent down to pick up a piece of paper. Shikamaru quickly took it out of Sasuke's hands in order to examine it._

_"It says: We have your friend. Because of her, our troubles have began. Give us one hundred thousand yen by Sunday, or your little friend will be no more. Expect a call to the Yuki residence. Be there to receive more instructions."_

_"So we'll be able to get her back right Shika?" asked Ino as she leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder in order to look at the note._

_Shikamaru sighed, "Unless any of you have one hundred thousand yen in your pocket right now, then we can't do anything…but wait."_

_Kiba ran his fingers through his brown locks as he sighed, "This fucking bites." Shikamaru nodded as he began to fold up the piece of paper, "This is something bigger that all of us...we need a plan, or I'm afraid we'll never see Miiru again."_

**_END RECAP_**

* * *

Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Hold on, I'm getting something…" 

Shikamaru knelt down and sat down crossed legged on the floor. Ino was worried and soon knelt near Shikamaru and put a finger to her chin, then suddenly thought of an idea,

"Well, as the letter said, wait for a call at the Yuki's residence, which means we have to wait a Tenten's house for more instructions." Ino put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "You can be more comfortable thinking there."

Ino then got up from the floor, helped Tenten up, then Ino looked over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Shikamaru looked up a little surprised at the fact that Ino was the most calm out of all the girls and was the first one to think of a well idea. Shikamaru then nodded, "Let's go wait for that call." Everyone agreed and all walked to Tenten's house anxious and worried for what was going to happen next.

* * *

"But why would they take her?" asked Sakura once again and she pondered the question. 

"Easy," replied Neji in a monotonous tone, "Miiru _Song._ That's her name," he turned to Tenten, "Isn't she wealthy, and your parents are co-owners of the company?" Tenten quirked and eyebrow, "Yes…but what does that have to do with it?"

"A-And isn't K-Kankuro and Temari's parents company going down?" asked Hinata. "It when bankrupt," added Kiba, "They barely have a penny to their name."

"So…" began Sakura, but then was interrupted by Tenten, "So they want money for them from taking Miiru!"

Shikamaru was putting all the pieces together in his mind, "Technically this is what I'm thinking happened: After Kankuro and Temari's parents had gone bankrupt, I guess since Miiru is the next heir to inherit all the money, they took her. Then for in return they need to hold ransom to get some money for themselves."

Sakura huffed, "So why can't we just call her parents?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "We can't. She was supposed to be suspended from the dance, so-"

"So that means we can't tell them that Miiru got kidnapped at school, she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place," finished Sasuke.

"Plus if we say something," added Ino as she called from the kitchen, "Tsunade-sama will find out and expel Miiru for sure."

Hinata sighed as she leaned back into her chair, "This is h-horrid," murmured Hinata as she covered her face with her hands. Naruto came over from the kitchen with a glass of water and took his seat next to Hinata and handed her the drink, "Here, clam down Hina-chan."

Hinata looked up, "H-Hina-chan?" Naruto grinned, "I think it's nice-unless you want me to call you Hinat-" Hinata shook her head rapidly and blushed, "N-No Naruto-kun, I like it too." Naruto smiled as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "Kay, Hina-chan" Hinata just smiled and took a sip of her water.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on the chair that was in front of the computer punching in some numbers and keys. Tenten was sitting on the couch next to Kiba talking about the situation when she noticed that Shikamaru was very into his work, she quirked and eyebrow, "Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing?" 

Shikamaru stopped typing to let out a one word answer, "Analyzing." Tenten's expression became even more confused as she got up and walked over near Shikamaru a looked onto the screen, there were many names and places listed on the computer, "What do you mean analyzing?" Shikamaru shifted in his seat, "Trying to punch in a code into the computer," he stopped for a second and turned to face Tenten, he let out a frustrated sigh, "Tenten give me the phone, we might as well call the police. I cannot think of a better plan to get Miiru out of this situation."

Tenten nodded and smiled sadly as she got up and walked over to reach the telephone. As if on queue, the telephone rang. Tension in the room increased ten-fold. Everyone froze, Shikamaru got up and quickly made his way to Tenten, he slightly nudged her indicating that she should pick up the phone. Tenten gulped, but slowly picked up the receiver,

"Hello?"

A deep raspy voice responded, "Is this Tenten Yuki??" Tenten's eyes widen as she looked over to Shikamaru and mouthed, _it's them!_ Shikamaru nodded and reached over and pushed the speaker-phone on the telephone, while taking it and carefully placing it on the coffee table.

"Ello?" repeated the raspy voice again, "Is this Tenten Yuki?" Tenten kneeled on the floor close to the phone, she opened her mouth but nothing would come out, Ino nudged her hard, "AH-Yes, this is her…who is speaking?"

"I will only say this once dawlface," (**A/N: **The grammar of this guy will only get worse from here, and so will my spelling, just for his voice though.) said the unknown voice, "No repeats, ya got that?" Tenten nodded at the phone, "Y-Yes sir."

"You have sumthin' ta write wit pretty?" Tenten looked behind her and there was Ino nodding with a pen and notepad in hand, "Uh huh…"

"Okay…here's the deal toots, today's Friday right? Well I'm gonna give ya' till tomorrow night at nine o'clock to come up wit two billion yen by den got it?"

The groups' expressions were priceless; Tenten's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Even the stoic Neji and Sasuke were a little bit shocked as well. "What!? The letter sai-"

"Listen," interupted the voice, "Don't sass me back wit ya lil smawt remawrks gawt it?" Tenten sighed, "Yes...sir but where?" The voice laughed, "Oh how stupid of me toots fourgawt ta tell ya that too, now listen here baby face, this one's _real _imporn't..."

Kiba got up and walked down Tenten's hallway found the bathroom door, opened it and walked right in closing the door behind him. He couldn't take this. Miiru getting kidnapped, how crazy! He felt a strong pain in his chest, a large lump forming in his throat. There he was sitting in a bathroom, hands covering his face thinking how useless he was in helping out in this dire situation. He felt like he was betraying Miiru, "God Miiru..." he whispered to himself, "Where the hell are you?" 

Soon hard banging was heard from the door and Kiba quickly got up to open the door, it was Sakura, "We got the place Kiba, Shikamaru's now searching on his computer for a complete layout of the place…I think he's onto something…"

Kiba's eyes widen as he stepped out of the bathroom and followed Sakura back to the living room where the group was trying to recuperate the complete shock they had just received.

Tenten let out frustrated sigh as she lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.

Ino placed the notepad on the coffee table next to the phone, two billion yen was written on the pad with a large underlined and the address that the man had given was also written down. "Whoa…"said Naruto as he stretched his arms and settled them on the back of his head, "Two billion yen…" Sakura was aghast, "T-Two _billion_? How do they expect us to—is Temari _crazy_?!"(**A/N: **LOLz got this one from you **xNejitenx**!)

"Apparently, "grumbled Sasuke and he shoved his hands in his pockets once again. Kiba out of everyone was in most shock. Two billion yen?! He would _never_ imagine to ever seeing that much money in his _life_! He ran his fingers through his hair as a sign of complete desperation.

"W-What are we going to do?" question Hinata as she was nervously playing with her fingers.

"I think I have an idea…" replied Shikamaru causing everyone to look up in interest, "But it's going to take and be a lot of work, just planning this one night."

"I'm in," agreed Kiba as he stuck his hand in.

"Whatever it takes," said Tenten as she placed her hand on top of Kiba's. Neji followed and placed his hand with out saying anything.

Sakura followed suit and smiled, "Let's do this."

Sasuke following Neji's same actions placed his hand on top of without any remark.

"F-For Miiru," added Hinata as she too placed her hand on top of the pile.

Naruto quickly placed his hand on top of Hinata's and secretly squeezing her hand gently as he pumped a fist into the air, "FOR MIIR U-CHAN DATTEBAYO!" (**A/N: **Sorry I just _had _to add that in, hey he's Naruto right?)

Ino just rolled her eyes and followed suit as she placed her hand on top of Naruto's, "Let's rock that bitch's world."

Shikamaru just smirked at all of them, "Well then," he said as he added his hand on top of the pile, "Here's the plan…"

* * *

Tenten could not sleep that night, partly the fact that everyone was at her house as literally everyone was in different places basically sprawled on the floor, couch, bed, bathtub etc. Leaving Tenten huddled up on her maroon loveseat picking at her nails and continually looking at the clock, it read 2:17 a.m. Tenten sighed as she hugged her knees and looked at everyone. 

A small smile appeared on her face to see everyone in their sleeping states. Shikamaru arms crossed on top of the laptop which lay on top of the rectangular coffee table with his head resting comfortably on top of his arms along with his legs crossed. Ino lay curled up in a single seat sofa that was behind Shikamaru. She lay back backing Shikamaru and with arms hugging a decorative pillow and her legs dangling on the arm of the sofa.

Sakura lay out of the three seat sofa with her hands neatly placed under her head. Though she did not take up the three spaces for Sasuke had taken the last space. He was sitting upright with his arms crossed and heat slightly tilted forward. _'Amazing,' _thought Tenten, _'How could one look so cool when sleeping, no drool, no open mouth, no snoring…how does he do it?" _

Tenten slowly got up to figure out where everyone else was sleeping. Walking quietly into the kitchen she found Kiba sitting on the bar stool with this arms on top of the marble island counter with his head too nestled comfortably in his own arms just like Shikamaru. She kept walking some more and made a right into the dining room. The sight she saw there almost made her screech with delight!

There Tenten saw Hinata back against her cream colored walls head slightly tilted into the corner of the wall with her legs crossed and a pillow on her lap. What she found even cuter was that there lay Naruto's head on the pillow that was placed on Hinata's lap. You could tell that Hinata was playing with Naruto's hair by the way her fingers were brushing the blonde boy's head. Tenten smiled to herself. All left to look for was…

Neji.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow as she realized that she hadn't seen him after looking throughout her house. She silently gasped, _'He couldn't have left right?!' _Tenten quickly grabbed her house keys from the kitchen counter, grabbed her black overcoat from the loveseat sofa jumped over a few things that lay astray on the floor and opened the door.

She gasped; Neji was already there in front of the door. Though it seems as if he was about to come into the house for his hand was slightly up indicating he was reaching for the door knob. "Neji…" she whispered, "Err…uh—why were you out of the hous—AH"

Neji had taken Tenten by the wrist and pulled her out of her home while gently closing the door behind her. "Let go for a walk," he said, more of like a command and not an option. Tenten's shocked expression returned, "Neji?!" she hissed, "It's like what—two o'clock in the freaking morning!"

He crossed his arms and glanced at her, "It's not like you were sleeping anyway." Tenten sucked in her lips and let out a sigh, "Okay," she said," Let's go…"

* * *

The two teens walked around the town, which seemed _pretty _scary concerning the fact that it was real late at night. 

"I mean were just _teenagers_," argued Tenten, "Most of us fifteen turning sixteen! We can't do this by ourselves, why don't we just call the co-" Neji grabbed her by the shoulders, "And get Miiru into serious danger?" Neji loosened his grip, "Shikamaru, he knows what he's doing, so calm dow-" Tenten released herself from Neji's hold, "Don't you think I _know _that!" she hissed, "But what if this doesn't wor—Neji?"

By then Neji had turned around and headed of the her home, Tenten sigh in extensive frustration and squatted while covering her face with her delicate hands, "Dear Lord…" she whispered, "Please don't screw us over."

Tenten slowly got up dusted herself off. She checked the inside of her overcoat and was curious to see something inside it. Tenten quirked and eyebrow as her hand slowly moved to the inner pocket to take the object out.

Immediately she shoved the object pack in once she saw the corner of the overcoat. Oh, she remembered now alright, she shoved her hands in her pockets and started to quickly walk to her house trying to forget a memory that was crawling quickly back into her mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tell me what it is!" cried Tenten eager to see what her real good friend Neji got her._

"_No. Not now." Neji slowly turned around until his back was faced to her. Oh God here it comes…_

"_NEJI HYUAGA. You better show me what you have or…you'll have to sleep with your eyes open from now on." Neji raised and eyebrow. That was certainly a new threat he hadn't heard of yet. Though hearing the threat, he slowly turned around again, this time to face her. "Fine," he shoved something in her hand, "Here."_

_Tenten's confused look became even twice as confusing as she saw the picture that she was holding in her hand, "Why give me a picture of a sunset?" Neji fidgeted a little though not even seen by Tenten._

"_Yousaidyoulikedsunsets." Neji quickly murmured as he began to walk past her only to be stopped her arm, "Wait—what Neji? I don't get it. I didn't even hear you, what?"_

_He stopped as soon as she touched him, "You said you liked sunsets…and you wish you could see them all the time because you rarely see them…so there it is, your sunset."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

She stopped right there, mostly because she was at the front door, secondly she didn't want to get her mind TWICE as confused and worried as it already is. The whole with Neji had to stop right there and be pushed back into her mind. She could not afford to be distracted as such a time of crisis. 

She slowly opened the door to her house, and slowly closed it behind her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she was glad to find all of her friends were still asleep. She gently took of her overcoat and placed her keys on the coffee table, _now _she was tired.

Tenten went over to the loveseat only shocked to find Neji sitting taking up a space of the loveseat completely sound asleep in the similar position Sasuke was in. Tenten huffed but shrugged it off as she sat next to Neji, but curled up her body so that her back was facing Neji.

Tenten felt her eye lids fall over her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, the last thing in her mind was her best friend Miiru, God she hoped this plan of Shikamaru's would work.

* * *

"TENTEN!" cried Sakura as she was gently shoving Tenten awake, "TENTEN, WAKE UP!" Tenten opened a eye only to find herself laid out on the loveseat—no Neji. 

Tenten shot up from the loveseat, "What?! What time is it?"

"Twelve. Now come on Ten," said Ino, "We have to shower, change, get ready." Tenten's eyed widened, "Wait, where is Hinata?"

"She and Neji along with everyone else went back to their own homes to get ready, everyone's meeting back here at six, so come on, let's get a move on missy."

Tenten just nodded and headed off into her bathroom as Sakura and Ino waved good-bye, "We'll be back at five!" Tenten smiled back at them and finally headed off into the shower.

* * *

Time had seemed to fly by throughout the day. Soon enough it was six-thirty and the whole gang was in Tenten's house with Shikamaru going over every single detail of their plan. 

"And when I give the signal, Hinata be prepared to call right?" a nod from Hinata, "Be sure to stay in a hidden area and your cell phone's charged right?" another nod, "Good."

"Tenten, briefcase?"

"Check."

"Naruto and Kiba left side of the warehouse surveillance, got it?" "Roger that captain," said Naruto as Kiba nodded.

"Ino, Sakura right side of the warehouse surveillance, got it?" both girls nodded indicating they knew what they were doing.

"Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and I will be covering this from above, the goal is to FIND MIIRU then get the hell out of there, don't stay behind just because you wanna fight more. Get in, get out, that's all we need, got it?" Everyone comprehended as the feeling of anxiety grew in the room.

"Here," said Shikamaru as he tossed everyone a small ear piece, "This will be used to keep in contact with each other, the only one who won't have one is Tenten," Tenten looked us completely surprised, "They'll definitely be checking you when you get down there, we can't afford for them to see you with this in your ear, then they will know for sure something's up." Tenten nodded in agreement though the pressure started to feel worse.

Each person then began to put the ear piece into their ear, as soon as everyone was done with their ear pieces Shikamaru tossed them a miniature microphone piece were each person placed on their article of clothing.

"Those are for communication, I will be giving you signals from those, got it?" once more heads nodded in response, "This is not your ordinary warehouse, from research it has windows while your ordinary warehouse rarely has any."

"All this gadgets and gizmos are making me feel like a spy," added Naruto while chuckling, only then to receive a slap on the head by Sasuke.

"Any questions?"

The room itself felt still and gloomy after that question, soon enough someone spoke,

"What if this doesn't work?"

BAM. The question hit everyone like a ton of bricks. "Sakura!" cried Ino with an annoyed look, "Of course this will work," she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "All you have to do is be—" Sakura shook free of her hold, "BELIEVE? Is that was your trying to tell me…BELIEVE!?" Sakura voice was now increasing in volume as she began to stand up, "We are _fifteen _turning _sixteen_ what the **hell **do you think we can do?!"

Naruto outstretched his hand to grab her by the wrist, "Sakura clam do-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screeched Sakura. Every person in the room stilled, "You think we can _really _do this Shikamaru? We're just a bunch of teens that have no damn idea as to what to do in life; you think we can figure out a way to _take back_ someone who has just been _kidnapped_?"

Sakura then turned to face everyone, "Let's be real everyone, let's think about it and make a wise decision before Miiru ends up dea-"

SLAP!

Shocked expressions could be seen throughout the room. Sakura raised her hand to touch her reddened cheek, "Tenten…"

"Don't you _ever_ say that or even _think_ about Miiru in that type of position," Tenten's hand lowered, "We maybe only what-fifteen, some of us sixteen? But I sure as hell am _not_ going to give up on Miiru. Hey, this may sound completely crazy and all, but I sure as hell know that I'm not going to wimp out, even though right now I a scared as _hell_ for my life. I could care less. I'm doing this for her."

Tenten looked over to the clock, 8: 32, "We'd better get going," said Tenten as she grabbed her heavy briefcase of the ground, her overcoat and walked out the door along with everyone following her out. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, finally running her thin fingers through her short pink hair, she quickly grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

A taxi with Tenten in the back pulled up in front of what seemed an old beat-up warehouse that had a single window on top of its roof. She smirked, turned around to thank the taxi driver as she gave him money for the ride. She sucked in her breath, and smoothed out her clothing. 

Tenten was wearing a dark grey sweater blouse with lighter grey dress pants that had dark thin vertical lines going down her pants along with black stiletto heels that adorned her feet just right. She grumbled as she had difficulty walking towards the entrance, "Stupid girls…"she stumbled and regain her stance, "Flippn' heels always giving me trouble…" She agreed to wear them because Sakura and Ino said it would make her seem more "serious". Puhleez. She stopped for a moment to adjust the Gucci sunglasses that Ino had given her in order to "Hide her identity". What bologna.

She straightened her posture and pushed the door while clutching the briefcase for her dear life in her right hand. Tenten almost gasped out loud. There she saw Miiru head down her mouth taped up, rope tying her securely to a chair.

"Okay everyone, positions," called Shikamaru from the tope of the roof of the warehouse. Luckily it had a window on the top of the warehouse so they were able to see Tenten and a little bit of Miiru. "Hinata get ready—wait, what the hell is Tenten doing?!"

* * *

Tenten dropped the briefcase and began to run to Miiru with tears in her eyes, "MIIRU!" She ran up to her as she ripped the sunglasses of her face. The said person looked up and was so shocked to see Tenten but soon enough the shock was not there anymore and the look of worry spread across her face. Miiru began to scream though it was muffled by the tape covering her mouth. 

Tenten quirked an eyebrow as she started walking closer and closer to Miiru, "What's wrong?" Miiru began to shake her head rapidly and let out more muffled screams.

* * *

"ABORT, ABORT!" hissed Shikamaru to the microphone, "Hinata NOW call the police station—everyone move in NOW, get Miiru and get out!" 

The teens were a little afraid but completely alerted when they heard the news, apparently Tenten made a wrong move into immediately running towards Miiru COMPLETELY forgetting about the briefcase she had dropped near the enterance.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" cried Shikamaru into the mouth piece as he and the other guys were rapidly going down the ladder on the side of the warehouse, he looked around only to see Kiba was already running a full sprint to the entrance of the warehouse, while Naruto grabbed Hinata and told her to wait in an area and ran to Ino and Sakura to warn them the same.

Suddenly the alert meter went on an all high as they heard a shrill scream coming from the inside of the warehouse. Neji's eyes widened, _'Tenten…'_

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped down from the ladder and began a run to warehouse but suddenly were stopped by a large dark figure, "And where do you think you going kiddies?" Neji furrowed his eyebrows, "MOVE."

The tall bald man laughed, "You're not serious are you?" Sasuke spoke, "He said MOVE asshole." Now it was the man's turn to furrow his eyebrows, "Why you fucking-"The man swung his arm but Neji successfully dodged to blow and kneed the man right in between the legs. That was all he needed to do because the man came tumbling to the ground in severe pain, "Damn…kids…" But by the three were running into the building.

* * *

Kiba literally kicked the warehouse door open, but soon regretted it as his ankle shot in pain, "Shit…" he cursed under his breath but then soon became alerted when he saw Tenten being grabbed by a man in black and Tenten struggling to break free. "Tenten!" He yelled as he began to start to run but was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder, Kiba turned around to find that it was Neji along with Sasuke and Shikamaru behind him. 

"Run straight to Miiru and get her," said Neji, "There's bound to be more guys coming so we have to get in and out, got it?" finished Shikamaru while Kiba nodded his head and ran straight to Miiru.

* * *

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" cried Sakura as she tried to break free of Naruto's grip on her wrist, "I am telling you!" cried Naruto, "You and Ino need to go with Hinata and help her make the phone call, she's too scared to barely move!" 

Sakura yanked her hand away, "LET GO-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Naruto with his face completely serious, "I need you to do this, so just SHUT UP and give me NO arguments."

Ino and Sakura stood there shocked, this was the first time they had seen Naruto in such a seldom state, "Are you listening?!" Both girls nodded, "Now come on, I have to take you there." Naruto led the girls to a small area of trees and bushes that was not far away from the warehouse were Hinata sat there curled up and she looked completely scared to death.

Naruto ran up to her and squatted down, "You alright Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Naruto with worried eyes, "Listen Hinata," said Naruto as he took Hinata's hand and held it, "you need to make this phone call okay?'

Hinata looked down, Naruto sighed and use his other hand to grab her chin and he made her face him again, he looked into her eyes, "Sakura and Ino are here, they'll help you. I have to go in there and help the guys," Naruto then did something no one would expect; he kissed Hinata on the forehead,

"You can do this."

With that, Naruto got up and ran towards the warehouse ready to aid the guys. Hinata as well as Sakura and Ino were shell shocked of what Naruto just did. Sakura and Ino as well were completely shocked as well, but Ino regained her composure first as she grabbed the cell phone out of Hinata's hand and began to dial.

* * *

Kiba began to run directly straight to Miiru, when he reached her, he realized that she had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry," said Kiba as he kneeled to make eye contact with her, "You'll be-" 

Miiru's eyes widen and let out a muffled scream through the tape which made Kiba turn around just in time as he dodged a punch from another man in black. Kiba kept dodging blows, finally Kiba threw a punch but he unsuccessfully missed which landed him a blow to the stomach, Kiba's eye's widened as he dropped near Miiru holding his stomach. Miiru' eyes narrowed underneath her thick-rimmed glasses as the man again was about to hit Kiba when Miiru raised her tied legs and thrust forward hard to the man's stomach as well. This made the man stumbled backwards but not enough to fall on his behind.

Kiba soon regained himself as he stood up and punched the man right in the face. Kiba flinched as he held his hand indicating that he may have punched to hard. Well not hard enough because the man got up and went for Kiba but Kiba was able to successfully dodged it and kicked the man on the behind making him fall forward near Miiru. The man looked up and smirked evilly at Miiru and Miiru began to let out muffled screams as the man picked her up by grabbing on the ends of the chair and lifted her up. Miiru began to shake and squirm.

The man in black started to struggle with Miiru because she was moving around like a mad woman, Kiba looked up and grinned to see that Miiru was putting up a really good fight. The struggle was too much for the man that he dropped Miiru right then and there. Bad and good move because as soon as he dropped Miiru the chair slanted causing the chair to break but to as well slightly hurt Miiru in the process.

As soon as the chair had broken Kiba's eyes widen and took this as the perfect chance he ran a full sprint and tackled the man making him hit his head and knocking the man unconscious. Kiba got up and smiled in triumph as he looked down onto the knocked out man.

* * *

Two other men came in to aid the second man that was grabbing Tenten. One man came up to Shikamaru and punched Shikamaru on the side causing him to fall down and flinch in pain. 

As Neji and Sasuke were trying to fight off the men, Naruto came bursting through the door with a brick in hand and ran up to the man that was grabbing Tenten and whacked him on the head.

The man quickly let go of Tenten and dropped on the ground with a thud, he lifted his arm to go for the second guy when he received a blow to his back causing him to fall to the ground and let go of the brick. Naruto flinched in pain as he reached to grab the brick when someone stepped on his wrist. Naruto groaned out loud in pain, he looked up, "Kankuro…you bastard…"

The said person smiled twisted as he looked down on him, "Tch, tch, tch Naruto, Naruto won't you ever learn?" Kankuro waved his hand and the other two men in black stopped fighting Sasuke and Neji and began to hold them down. Kankuro then took his foot and began to add more and more pressure to Naruto wrist, Naruto started to groan in agony.

"NARUTO!" screamed Tenten as she got to her feet and began to run to her friend but was stopped as she was grabbed by the arm roughly by none other than Temari.

Sasuke took this opportunity to roughly shove the man that was holding him backwards and send the man a punch straight to the face and with that Sasuke turned around and began to run out the door. Everyone's face was completely aghast seeing Sasuke do such a wimpy move.

Temari laughed, "Figures that emo boy would be such a pussy." Tenten's eyes narrowed, "You bitch…" Temari laughed, "Why thank you Tenten, nice to see you too. But I have a little question before you go," Tenten's quirked an eyebrow, "Where the hell is my money?" Tenten's eyes widened as she remembered that she dropped it along the way, she was quickly trying to think of something, "Err…it's near the doorway." (**A/N: **By the way, this and the fight above were happening at the same time until Kankuro and Temari came in.)

"And you two," added Temari indicating her message to Kiba who was holding Miiru, "You are pathetic, thank God your friends came to give me the money or I would have had to hurt you." Kiba began to stand, "DON'T MOVE!" screeched Temari as she tightened her grip on Tenten's arm, "We wouldn't want to her Tenten as well too right?" Miiru just looked on with the taped still over her mouth and hot tears began to roll down her face again.

Temari tightened her grip on Tenten's arm as Tenten flinched from the pain as Temari went over to the entrance and quickened her pace as she saw the briefcase on the ground, Temari let go of Tenten as she hurried over to the suitcase, "Hey!" she cried, "This briefcase has a code you have to put in to open it, why be so stupid Tenten?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the suitcase and began to lift it up to herself, "See," Tenten explained, "All you have to do is…THIS!" with that, Tenten lifted her foot and used her heel to stomp on Temari's foot. Temari yelped in pain and Tenten grabbed a hold of the briefcase and swung low so that it hit Temari' legs causing her to fall down and hit her head, _hard_.

This gave Neji the perfectly opportunity to push himself off and punch the man that was holding him right in the stomach, Neji then backed up and noticed the brick that was lying on the ground; Neji picked it up and hit the man in black on the back of the head. He dodged a punch from the second man and swung with brick in hand hitting the man in black dead in the face sending his crashing down to the ground.

Kankuro's eyes widened as Shikamaru got up from his position and tackled Kankuro down as Naruto grabbed his wrist and began to soothe it while mumbling a string of colorful words at Kankuro.

Tenten opened the door to the warehouse, "Sakura! Ino! Hinata! Come now! Naruto 's hurt!" Hearing the distant screams of Tenten, Hinata's eyes as well as Sakura's and Ino's widened as she got up quickly and began to run as fast as they could to aid him.

Kankuro groaned as he shoved Shikamaru off him and kneed him in between the legs. He looked over at Tenten whose back was facing him and was calling from the door with the briefcase from her hand. Kankuro had a greedily look in his eye as he wiped blood off his mouth with his sleeve and ran to Tenten with something glimmering in hid hand.

Neji's sensed something wrong and looked behind him after seeing the man in front of him fall to the ground. Neji's eye's widened. Kankuro was carrying a…knife.

Neji began to run a full sprint basically leaping over Naruto and running straight towards Kankuro, "TENTEN!"

Tenten turned around only to find her eyes widening as she saw Kankuro running towards her with a knife in hands. Tenten closed her eyes and let out a shrill scream that echoed throughout the warehouse. She opened her eyes, when she looked up saw saw Kankuro was lifting up Temari hoisting her over his shoulders and began to tell the remaining concious men in black to run.

Hinata burst in the door along with Sakura and Ino, Hinata nearly fainted at the sight before her eyes. Sakura had a hand to her chest and Ino was holding Hinata tightly.

Shikamaru was with Naruto tryin to help him up until they heard Tenten scream both looked up and their eyes widened in complete shock.

Kiba held Miiru and as soon as they heard the scream they both looked at each other, they were quite the distance from everyone else, so they couldn't see what was going on. Kiba didn't have time to untie Miiru so he carried her bridal style towards the scene. When they caught sight of the situation Kiba nearly dropped Miiru in such shock, when Miiru looked onto what Kiba was so shocked about, her eyes were in just complete horror.

There was Tenten kneeling on the ground screaming as tears rolled down her face while clutching her pants tightly. Miiru moved her eyes to the person lying on the ground. There lay Neji,

And blood. Lots of it.

* * *

**A/N: **NEJIIII-KUUN NOOO! DUN DUN DUNN yes I can do that. I will probably get flamed for this. Yipes. Please review though and tell me what you think I will update as soon as I can people, the anxiety of my school is killing me :O 

---

iheartyu.xD


	24. Tears and Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, you're all my heroes :)

**Luna Forest. // Chisando. // purplewolfstar35. // xNejitenx. // B.Q. // Matahari. // dreaming.sapphire. // Chigiri Sasaki. // Shikyo Yaiba. // SailorMars. // SomeRandomThing. // BitterLife. // My-Façade. // Kishiko-chan.**

Again, I would like to thank you guys and **xNejitenx **no problem! LOLz. I am sorry to leave you with such suspense, my fault. And I'm sorry, I was a bit rushed and I can agree that wasn't my best chapter. The system really is driving me insane and I'm on the brink of crying . No wonder this little space where I talk about what happened is lacking.

Any way…no more rambling, to the STORY!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue me 

"Who Knew?" speech, talking

'_Who Knew?' _thoughts.

"_Who Knew?" _flashbacks.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**---**

**By: **iheartyu.xD

**Chapter Twenty Three**: Tears and Surprises.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Hinata burst in the door along with Sakura and Ino, Hinata nearly fainted at the sight before her eyes. Sakura had a hand to her chest and Ino was holding Hinata tightly._

_Shikamaru was with Naruto trying to help him up until they heard Tenten scream both looked up and their eyes widened in complete shock._

_Kiba held Miiru and as soon as they heard the scream they both looked at each other, they were quite the distance from everyone else, so they couldn't see what was going on. Kiba didn't have time to untie Miiru so he carried her bridal style towards the scene. When they caught sight of the situation Kiba nearly dropped Miiru in such shock, when Miiru looked onto what Kiba was so shocked about, her eyes were in just complete horror._

_There was Tenten kneeling on the ground screaming as tears rolled down her face while clutching her pants tightly. Miiru moved her eyes to the person lying on the ground. There lay Neji,_

_And blood. Lots of it._

* * *

No one could move. Miiru couldn't move as she heard Tenten's agonizing screams through the air, "NEJI!" Time felt as if it stop as everyone was staring at Neji's body on the ground, Tenten screamed again, "Somebody do something!" 

Shikamaru got up quickly from his postition and ran over to Neji's body. Shikamaru brought two fingers near Neji's neck to feel for a pulse, "He's still got a pulse," he informed, "We need to get him to a hospital—now." Everyone paused, now how in the _world _were they going to do that? And as if magic Sakura spoke first,

"How can we?!" yelled Sakura as she too came close to Neji's body looking at the wound with an even more surprised face, "We have no transportation, and the hospital is five miles awa-"

CRASH!

A white van came crashing in through the side of the warehouse sending debris everywhere. The van had knocked tons of boxes and scraps of material sending that everywhere as well. As the van came to a stop, the gang stopped and stared at the van. Slience. Soon enough the passenger window rolled down revealing a familiar face, "Get in." (**A/N: **It's one of those kidnapping type of vans, no seats in the back just like plain floor.)

Naruto's as well as everyone's eyes widen, "SASUKE?!" Ino's mouth went agape as many thoughts were traveling in her mind. Sasuke smirked, but then it was as quick as gone as soon as he caught a glimpse of Neji on the ground. He too became surprised at the sight that he saw before his onyx eyes,

"Wha-"

One of the first people to regain themselves, Ino had run up to the van and forcefully slid the white door open while pointing into the van, "Go, go, go!" Sakura turned around, grabbed Hinata by the wrist who was completely scared out of her mind, "Hinata let's go!" cried Sakura as she tugged Hinata's wrist, though the said girl wouldn't budge.

Sakura furrowed her eyes brows, "Hinata no time for games, let's GO!" and with those words Sakura jumped in while grabbing Hinata's wrist dragging her in the van. Sasuke opened the door, practially jumping out of the drivers seat and quickly runiing over to Shikamaru and Naruto who were lifting up Neji and trying to place him carefully in the van while Tenten on the other hand was right behind the boys. Kiba saw that again he had no time in helping Miiru with untying her, he hoisted Miiru over her shoulders wasting no time and jumped into the back of the van as well.

As the last of the teens piled in Ino slid the door shut and ran over to the passenger seat, flinged the door open and hopped right in while fastening her seat belt and closing the door. Ino looked over to Sasuke, who was sliding into his seat and began to fasten his seat belt. "Sasuke…" questioned Ino, "How the hell-"

"Don't ask," interupted Sasuke was all he said before griping on to the wheel tight. He look straight ahead and smirked, "Hang on." Ino quirked and eyebrow, "Wha-" Before she could say anyting, Sasuke hit the petal hard, sending Ino and the gang flying backwards. "SASUKE!" screeched Ino as she clutched onto the sides of her seat, "Are you _insane_?!"

Another smirk, "Possibly."

The gang in the back was having a hard time watching the scene in front of them. Neji's head was on Tenten's lap as Tenten was stroking Neji's head tears streaming down her eyes. Shikamaru came over, "I'm going to need something, like a cloth of something to try to stop the bleeding."

Miiru grunted, everyone in the back looked and her, Kiba quirked an eyebrow, she grunted again, "Jeez people!" cried Sakura as she reached over and ripped the tape off of Miiru's mouth. "Thank you—ow!" cried Miiru as she thanked Sakura for the assistance, then began to squirm "Take my hoodie! Qui—AHH!"

The van seemed to leap as Sasuke was swerving left and right dodging cars and speeding across the streets of Konoha desperately (though not showing it on his face.) trying to get to the hospital. "Sasuke...slow the _hell_...DOWN-watch the-AH!" Sasuke smirked again as he turned a sharp left and continued speeding down the road.

"Ow…" said Miiru as bent her head down, "Take off the rope! Quick!" Kiba and Hinata quickly fiddled with the ropes finally untying her. Miiru quickly stripped her jacket off and crawled over to Neji placing her jacket near Neji's lower abdomen, then crawling back to her regular position.

Tenten sniffed, "It's my entire fault Neji…I'm sorry." The teens in the back of the van seemed to gasp (only the girls) as they saw Neji move a bit, "Stop…blaming…yourself…" those were the only words that they heard as Neji's closed his eyes again, "HURRY THE HELL UP SASUKE!" screeched Miiru.

Tenten 's eyes started to water, "D-don't move or speak," said Tenten, still stroking his hair, we're almost there…"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Miiru! What happened?!" Hinata grabbed Miiru's arm as Miiru herself arched and eyebrow and followed to where Hinata was looking. Miiru's left arm mostly near the elbow was really bruised and her arm had many cuts due to the ropes, "Ah…that's nothing," said Miiru as she scratched the back of her head, "I'm fi-AAH!!"

The van came to a complete stop as the teens heard to car door open and close. Ino slid the door open and Miiru and Kiba were the first to run out, both of them completely running to the entrance. Miiru sprinted, pushed the door open and was the first to get to the counter. 

"Miss! Excuse me miss!" cried Miiru into the front desk as she was ringing the bell like mad. A lady turned around from the desk with a weird look on her face, seeing the girl bruised up, "Is there something wrong mis-"

"Please lady," interrupted Kiba, as he slammed his hands on the desk, "Our friend has been terribly injur-"

"GET AN EMERGENY ROOM!" yelled Ino as she burst through the doors of the hospital while Shikamaru and Naruto where attempting to carry Neji, and Tenten was squeezing his hand like mad. Sakura ran up to the counter, "Miss we need a room NOW."

The nurse immediately stood up and pushed the intercom button,"I'm going to need to clear and emergency room…NOW." The nurse along with hospitals workers rushed in with a stretcher placing Neji on the stretcher. People were rushing around trying to get Neji into an emergency room.

One worker placed a two fingers on a certain part of Neji's wrist, "Pulse is weak…we have to go into the ER right now." A doctor with glasses and a dark head of hair rushed near the stretcher now being pulled away from the gang, "Diagnosis?" The nurse looked over to the doctor, "ER care, right NOW." The doctor nodded as he followed the stretcher and the workers ran into the ER room.

Another nurse came up to the teenagers. "Are you children alright?" Everyone nodded, the nurse gave them a look and some looked down. "Do you have anyone that you can call, it seems this is more serious than we thought, plus we are going to need what medical coverage the boy ha-"

"Medicaid," answered Hinata immediately as she pulled out her phone and began to dial a number, she put the cell phone to her ear and nodded to the nurse, "I am calling my father; he will come as soon as I call him," she looked towards the nurse, "Charge the fact that you will be taking care of their wounds on the same bill as well." The nurse completely understood Hinata as she and everyone saw Hinata walk out of the hospital to make her call.

The air was still everyone's hearts were pounding. Tenten could feel her ears pounding in her head, the feeling that she couldn't breathe, she desperately wanted to help Neji get better, but Tenten knew there was absolutely nothing that she could do. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt dizzy, at the brink of fainting but suddenly snapped out of it when hearing someone's voice.

The same nurse that had just spoken to Hinata then came over to the group, "Come with me kids, I will send you to a place that will attend to your wounds." The teens complied as they followed the nurse where they were taken to clean and bandaged up there cuts and/or bruises. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru barely had anything wrong, so there were immediately sent to the waiting room.

Tenten took this as the perfect opportunity and walked up to the front desk. She went up to the nurse that was just with Neji, "Is he going to be alright?" The nurse shrugged, "I don't know right now miss, I'm sorry," she them smiled, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Tenten's eyes widened, "N-No, I'm just a friend," the nurse nodded, "Well I will inform you and your friends when I have the information." Tenten nodded as she gloomily went upstairs along with Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru. As they reached the waiting room she went over to a chair and covered her face with her hands letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

As soon as the cuts and/or of bruises of the remaining teens were taken care of, the whole group except for Hinata who was still outside busy on the phone were waiting in the waiting room. Miiru looked around the room she couldn't take it, the anxiety was _killing _her. 

No one was really talking. You could tell that no one had the ability of even the energy to talk. The atmosphere was low, there was no feeling of happiness, or any type of thing that could possibly lift the atmosphere. Finally Miiru broke the silence with beginning to cry.

Tenten quickly got up and rushed over to her best friend along with Ino and Sakura while Kiba who was sitting next to her was patting her back and trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Miiru?!" cried Tenten as she was trying to lift her friends face in order to get a good look at her. "This…is my entire fault…" cried Miiru in between sobs. "Are you nuts?!" cried Sakura, "None of this is your fault," "Yea," agreed Ino. "This had nothing ot do with you...so don't cry." Miiru shook her head, "Your...all wrong," she sobbed out, "This is my fault."

"No it's not," said Kiba as hugged her and began to hold her in his arms until Miiru broke away irritated. "That's a lie…and you know it!" cried out Miiru as she pushed Kiba off and began to run outside of the hospital. Tenten sighed as she began to go up and follow Miiru, Kiba ran his fingers through his hair while sighing and put a hand in front of Tenten to stop, "Stop...I'll go after her." Tenten looked up a bit surprised but then smiled and nodded as she saw Kiba run after Miiru.

Just as Miiru ran out, Hinata walked in with cell phone in hand and a confused face, "W-What's wr-" Kiba sped past Hinata as well and ran out the door. Tenten just went down the stairs to get Hinata, but was glad when she saw her at the front desk. She quickly ran up to Hinata with a sad smile, "You know those two," she tried to laugh but failed miserably, "They'll be back though, so no worries."

Hinata nodded, "I couldn't get a hold of my father, but I told his secretary what happened and she took care of everything. Tenten smiled as she and Hinata walked back to the waiting room along with everyone else.

As soon as Hinata sat down she was swarmed by her friends. Ino smiled, "Since when did you become so _responsible_ and take on the role of the leader?" Hinata blushed.

"Yeaup," agreed Sakura, "And I didn't even hear you stutter once." Hinata just smiled and blushed as she looked down, "YEAH!" called Naruto, "THAT WAS AMAZING HINA-CHA-" Sakura had smacked Naruto on the head, "Not too loud," she hissed, "We are in a hospital!" Naruto rubbed his head, "Sorry…"

"But now that most of us are here..." said Ino, "Can we settle some things now?" "Agreed, " said Shikamaru, "I have a question," added Shikamaru, he was sitting laid back in his chair, "Naruto where the _hell_ did you get the brick from?" The group all looked at Naruto, "Side of the warehouse..."

"And Sasuke…" added Ino walking over to Sasuke and she bent down pointing a finger at him, "Where in the world did you get the van?"

"I hot wired it."

As soon as Sasuke answered the question, everyone that was standing took a few steps back. "Okay…" said Ino as she then took the seat far away from Sasuke. Sakura shook her head, "I don't even want to know..." Tenten plopped down on a seat, "This is taking forever…"

* * *

"Miiru!" called Kiba as he sprinted after Miiru as soon as she had left the doors; he soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm while spinning her around. He grabbed her by the shoulders, "This…is…not your…fault." He was telling her this while panting like crazy. 

Tears were rolling down Miiru's eyes as she was trying to get it out, "You…so don't get it Kiba…" she sobbed, "Neji got…stabbed because…of me! Don't you get th-"

"Miiru, stop!" yelled Kiba as he now was holding her by the shoulders tightly, "This has _nothing_ to do with you! It was all Temari and Kankuro's fault; _they _were the ones that caused all of this. This was _their_ fault...not yours."

"But-"

"NO. Just…no, Mir," Kiba voice started to soften and let his hands fall down his side and shoved them into his pockets, "I just hate…"

Miiru arched and eyebrow and sniffed, "Hate it when…what?"

"I hate it when you cry," his voice had gotten very low, "It sounds stupid, but…"

Now Miiru was getting a little irritated, Kiba would _always_ do this to her! "What Kiba?!" she cried out completely frustrated, "Are you going to let me down again? Hm? Just like when you went out with the girl with the bl-"

"STOP IT WITH THAT!" Miiru's eyes widened completely as she let out a small gasp.

Kiba grabbed her by the shoulders once more, "I have been trying to tell you the damn truth for the past what? Three months?!" Miiru flinched, "I was _never_ going out with her…she wanted to go out with _me_ I NEVER liked her, especially after you told me that you saw us, the next day she came up to me I told her to stop, because…"

Again Kiba lowered his hands and looked away, Miiru groaned, "What Kib-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" yelled Kiba, Miiru nearly choked on the air she was breathing, she couldn't even think straight. _'Did he just say what I think he just said?'_

"There! I said it!" he continued, "I don't care that were fifteen and young, I don't know why but every time I see you, smell, or hear you, I go crazy!" he continued, "When you cry, I-I feel like I have to cry, or I'll desperately try to make you feel better, when your not there I feel empty, sometimes I even can't sleep because I'm thinking about you ALL THE TIME."

Miiru couldn't believe it, Kiba cared about her _so_ much, she mentally smiled as she saw Kiba still talking and rambling on and on and on…the way he looked so nervous, the way he was trying to explain something he couldn't quite get, he just looked like a mess, Miiru smiled.

Kiba looked away from Miiru, "I know the guys will _kill_ me if I ever said this—but I don't care! I know you hate me but I don't ca-"

Miiru stepped closer to Kiba, took her soft delicate hands and grabbed Kiba pulled him in and kissed him. Kiba's eyes went wide but then softened and closed as he grabbed Miiru by the waist and tightened his hold on her. Miiru felt Kiba lick her lips for entrance and she gladly obliged. It felt as if electricity had gotten throughout her body. Their tongues danced and Miiru slipped her hands into Kiba's brown locks and pushed his head forward to get more into the kiss, she had to admit, Kiba was a helluva good kisser.

Miiru could feel Kiba's smirk through their kissing which made her feel like the happiest girl in the world. She had someone that loved her like crazy and she sure as hell loved him back. Slowly Miiru's right leg began to go up slowly. Kiba noticed this and broke off the kiss with an arched eyebrow. "Why did you just pop your foot?"

Miiru backed up with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I saw it on Princess Diaries and thought it was cute…" (**A/N: **Sorry I just love that movie…yes, I know I'm a major geek.)

Kiba chuckled and moved closer to Miiru again as he held her in an embrace, "Well," said Kiba then kissing Miiru on the forehead, "You wanna know what I think?" Miiru giggled as Kiba kissed her nose, "What?" He held his Miiru chin and looked in the eyes, "I think you look cute in whatever you do," and with those last words Kiba leaned in and gave Miiru a kiss on her rosy lips. Soon they were back into an embrace and Miiru's head lay on Kiba's chest,

"Kiba?"

"Hm?"

Miiru looked up at her new boyfriend, as reached up and kiss him on the lips the whispered, "I love you too." Kiba smiled as he brought Miiru back for an embrace the kissed the top of her head before letting go.

"Now c'mon," said Kiba as he grabbed Miiru's hand, "We have to go back in there," Miiru smiled and nodded as she brought their held hands over her waist and the two headed back in the hospital.

* * *

As both Kiba and Miiru came into the waiting room, they couldn't help but feel a little sad for there was a bad situation still going on inspite of their good one. Miiru had to let go holding Kiba's hand in order to push the button of the elevator to go up, she looked at him, "Do you think...Neji's gonna...live?" Miiru whispered this to Kiba making it barely audible to the people walking past. 

DING! The elevator doors opened up, and both Miiru and Kiba stepped in. Kiba sighed pushing the button in the elevator to their destination, "Who knows..." was the only answer that he could give his girlfriend, "I really don't know..."

As soon as the elevator doors opened up to the floor Miiru sped up ahead of Kiba and went up to Tenten, "Did you talk to the nurse?" Tenten nodded and smiled sadly, "She doesn't know anything yet…"

Kiba came a little later with his hands shoved in his pockets while taking a seat next to Sasuke. The teens then began to talk amongst themselves, making the atmosphere liften up a bit.

Soon after a while of chatting Naruto had gotten up, "I'm going to go downstairs to get some ramen, does anybody want anything?"

"Coffee, black." Answered Shikamaru with eyes closed, as he was rubbing his temples. Every since he saw the injury on Neji, he's been in major stress, not even watching the clouds could help Shikamaru get out of this situation.

"Jelly doughnut with hot chocolate please," called out Miiru, she was chatting with Sasuke and Kiba.

"Nothing," answered both Sasuke and Kiba.

"Four waters," answered Ino, ordering for Sakura, Hinata and Tenten as well. Soon Hinata got up, "I-I'll help you Naruto-kun, those are a lot of things to carry." Naruto grinned and nodded as both teens went down stairs to the café.

* * *

"Uh...I'll have a coffee, black, hot chocolate, four waters…a jelly doughnut…oh! And miso ramen please!" The person at the register nodded and began to punch the numbers in. Naruto reached in for his wallet, pulled out the indicated money and gave it to the man at the cashier. 

Hinata smiled at Naruto as he was trying to hold everything by himself, "Naruto, I-I'll help you," she replied as she took the three waters and the hot chocolate. Naruto grinned. "Thanks Hina-chan!" Hinata just smiled, "N-Now let's get all this s-stuff back to the others."

As Naruto and Hinata we walking Naruto in front of Hinata, as Naruto was about to turned the corner, he stopped abruptly, luckily Hinata was aware of this and stopped before she bumped into Naruto, "W-What's wron-"

"SHH!" whispered Naruto as he slowly backed up and pointed in order for Hinata to see who was there. Her eyes widened, "O-Oh dear…"

* * *

The teens were all waiting with bored, nervous or tired faces, "Where the hell is Naruto?" questioned a slightly irritated Ino with her arms crossed over her chest, "I know!" agreed Sakura as she sighed deeply. "Maybe, there's a long line," suggested Kiba with his hands in his pockets. 

"Excuse me children," said a doctor with dark hair and glasses, Tenten's eyes widened, this was the same doctor that went into the ER with Neji, she immediately got up, "Is he going to be alright?" Tenten's question brought the teen's eyes to directly look at the man.

The doctor looked down and sighed, this caused everyone's attention to increased as the doctor shifted a little. "Well…" continued the doctor, "When he was hit, we knew it was a knife that had caused it because there was a tear in the tissue…as you have probably seen, he's lost a lot of blood…" The doctor looked away, Miiru was getting frustrated as she went up close to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar, "Listen here mister, we need you to tell us the diagnosis NOW, or I will have my father Takeshi _Song _pay a little visit." The doctor eyes slightly widened as Miiru let go of his collar and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay miss," complied the doctor as he looked at his clipboard, "Neji Hyuuga's blood type is AB negative, (**A/N: **I even asked my parents, mum works in a Blood Bank. AB negative blood is very rare to get a hold of.) and right now we have no available blood donor with that type of blood and we are calling other blood banks around Japan as we speak-"

"GUYS!" yelled Naruto as he ran into the waiting room with a panting Hinata, "She's…here…" huffed out Naruto. Tenten and the others gave both Naruto and Hinata a confused look, "Who's here?" asked Shikamaru just as confused as his friends.

"Th-The…" began Hinata, Sakura came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her with an anxious look, "Who's here Hinata?!"

"So here you all are," said a familiar voice, Sakura looked up from Hinata and had a look of aghast plastered on her face, Miiru almost fainted from shock of having this person find them. Naruto's mouth seem to drop, and even the items he was holding almost seemed to drop, but quickly Kiba helped his snap out of his state. Even the calm Shikamaru and Sasuke looked very shocked to see this person before them. _'Shit...' _thought Sasuke as he looked away.

The voice…the blonde hair…there was only one person that everyone dreaded to come;

Tsunade-sama.

She laughed as it took a seat in the waiting room and looked at all the teens, "Now can someone explain to me why we're all here?"

* * *

**A/N: **OH SHNAPS?!?!?! Yes I know it smelled, but this was necessary for future purposes and it was short, so I will be prepared for flaming…yeah. Anywhoo..Please review everyone, I would like to get to 300 by the time I finish, but I don't think that will happen :( Either ways readers, I am in such a scared state right now. (Maybe that's why this chapter stunk...) My hearing to determine whether or not I can stay in my old school is going to be tomorrow. I am like dying on the inside and I can't even sleep, as I have said…please wish on a shooting star…or something? LOLz I have to stay at this school, it's mainly and mostly the reason where I got my inspiration for this story. 

---

iheartyu.xD


	25. MAJOR Author's Note

Whoa, I know that Author's Notes are really dumb ;; and that people hate them.  
But don't get me wrong, my dear reviewers--I have a _lot _to tell you.  
This is bascically being written to tell you guys how I am spending my life.  
Telling you know, it is pretty crazy, and I hope that with this, you may all understand.

First of all, I did not get the acceptance back into my old school. Yes, I know what a bust. I go through all the crazy difficulties, it turns out to be okay. By the way, I left everyone, even poor Jiha! Though he said he would miss me. Well, I'm not interested in him anymore because I have a wonderful boyfriend now! (who is now a fucking douchebag.) Yes, I know but well, enough rambling about me.

In the following like mixture of words I will tell you how in the world my summer went:

Moving to a new school. Getting stuff thrown at me. Crying. Finally getting used to the school. Getting half-drunk at a baby shower. A boy asking me out & I accept. Now I am super happy. Jumping in a pool in October. Getting stopped my the police on Halloween (do not worry reviewers ! I didn't get arrested ;; we just had eggs). Having drama with a girl that I completely thought was innocent.

Pft, that was **not** the case. She is a liar, copies _everything _I do. I myself am a very kind of funky-retro original person, I like doing my own thing. But this girl just will not stop copying, using my made up lingo. Plus as soon as my boyfriend and I start going out ;; she tells me that all my friends _hate_ the fact that we are going out. Well, I call my amigos up, and they all denied it. I was like, "That bitch!" and yes, I later formed a secret meeting between my friends and start exposing some of the many, many lies she has told us. Now it is only a matter of time before we tell her the jig is up.

Next, stupid drama with my boyfriend. Before, I wrote jumping into the pool in the month of this October. Well, one of my good friends Jinjoo (korean) calls and says if she could bring a friend to the party. I mean the party wasn't even at my house, but I told hey, "Hey..just bring her anyways, we'll make her feel at home." And we did. This girl, by the name of Julie that Jinjoo brought ended up being uber gee. Okay, so let's just cut to the craziness, like a day later I am talking to Julie and she tells me that, "Like when I first walked into the party, I thought that Andrew (my boyfriend) was really cute, but then when I saw you were together, I stopped." hm...how does one recieve that news? I just laughed and said, "Haha, yes I know, Andrew is cute!" Yes, I know I am smooth...haha.

Then a couple of weeks later, I go to my really good friend Dan's house. Suddenly, Jinjoo and Dan pull me into a room. The mood in low, I get this nauseous feeling -- I know something is up. Then I get the heavy blow, "-Insert my name here- we have to tell you something," says Dan, "and well...it's about Andrew." They tell me that Andrew is the type of person that really flirts with a lot of girls." "Yes," agreed Jinjoo, "He's been talking to Julie _a lot_ lately." Oh shit. That is what all I thought. I mean, well he can talk to other girls if he wants ;; but whoa...this news took me by surprise. Then I went home with a doubtful mood. What if he _is _cheating on me? Then the following day Saturday comes. I again along with my brother go to Dan's again -- but this time to watch scary movies.

And Julie happened to be there.

Not to toot my own horn, but I believe that I was very smart. I go, in my fake valley girl/excited voice ," Like oh my god! Julie, can I see your phone? It looks so cool." Okay, she stupidly goes yes and gives me that stinkin' phone. Okay, me and my sneakish-self go and I am about to check the call history, when the phone rings. Guess who it is?

Andrew.

What would one think in that type of situtation? Please, you tell me. I was completely agast, shocked even. How in the world could this be happening to me? Well, that completely set my mood to a low, and I seriously wanted to die. So I stupidly go, "Oh! Julie, your phone is ringing!" Julie goes, "Oh!" and takes the phone back, she then says out loud, "Oh! It's Andrew..." As soon as she said that, the whole entire room went _slient_. I squeezed my friend Jinjoo's hand and my brother gave me a hard look. Well my fellow reviewers, no one plays with me. I do not like liars or games. So yes, I confront him, I mean well, not really just online. (I know, super stupid, but I didn't have any other choice!) So he was all like, "I'm so sorry..blah, blah, blah" To put in in short terms, I was angry--and I really didn't want to talk to him. So I told him I was leaving to go to my friends house because it was her father's birthday. As I am at the party, my best friend Debbie's cousin says in Spanish, (well, I'm translating) "Hey, there's asians outside!" I was like **oh shit**.

Let me just sum it up ;; I forgave him, and we ended up fixing the problem. Now, this was in _November._ Now, after that I am talking to my boyfriend on the phone, this is what he tells me, "My dad kinda has a problem with us...it's because you're...you know _mixed_." That my fellow reviewers panged my heart. I felt like poo, I couldn't breathe--I felt really bad. _Now_ recalling on most recent events. Let's recall of December 1, 2007. I was throwing a surprise party for my friend Jinjoo since it was her birthday. There were all her friends, and we were all having a pretty swell time. This is what I think is the mistake. My friend Sara asks if she could bring a friend along. I being very friendly tell her it's okay, just to bring her along. Wooo, telling you now, the minute she walked in I was like _holy crapola. _This girl was so pretty. _Plus_ she was korean. So yup, I had a feeling something was going to go down.

And it did.

Sunday, December 2nd 2007, my so called boyfriend decides to call my best friend Debbie and tell her that he isn't "feeling it anymore" so in my head I'm like, "Oh well, as long as he doesn't feel it anymore" So I mean, I wasn't going to wait until this Friday so that he could break up with me ;; I was going to do it as I was speaking to my friend. I went online I confronted him, and in the end, the relationship was over. So here, is the best part. This Monday, the 3rd of December, I am talking to my friend Jinjoo and she tells me the biggest news ever, "Oh yeah, Andrew is going out with Jinyoung."

Who is Jinyoung you may ask fellow reviewers? Jinyoung is the girl that my friend Sara asked to bring over. Well right then and there, I became furious. This so called Jinyoung, was in my house, eating my food, sitting on my couch, watching t.v on _my_ televison. She was even wearing a tank top, so I lent her a shirt. What in the world do I get in return? She flirts with my ex-boyfriend, later I find out that she told him that she liked him. And my retarded ex-boyfriend leaves me. Hmm...that's just great. Oh! Here's the best part, he tells my best friend, "But if she gets too depressed, I'll just go back out with her again."

BOOM.

That feeling sucked a lot. Why in the world would I need pity? It was completely unecessary. Well, I tell my best friend Debbie, ha! That got her so furious. And while I am talking to her on her house phone, her cell phone rings; it's Andrew. Debbie in like a demonic voice goes, "I am going to the bathroom." As soon as she answers the phone, she goes like completely buckwild on him, she is yelling at the top of her lungs, basically, she was freaking furious. He may have peed in his pants for all I know.

But, I guess someone was on my side and Tuesday I recieve some news that literally made me laugh out loud. I am on the computer instant messaging, you know minding my own business when my ex im's me. It reads, "hey, um...just to tell you know, jin and i broke up...i know you don't care and everything...but i just wanted to let you know..." AHAHA! I seriously started to laugh so hard. I only wrote three words down in return, "well...good luck." That's all I needed to tell him, I really didn't want to have anything to do with him. He's a bastard, and I just recently found out that I need to lose major weight.

So there you have it my fellow reviewers, many of you wondered why in the world I haven't updated, well, there you go. I'm a loser who is inflicted in retarded drama. And I'm really sorry if this Author's Note pissed you off. I just wanted to let you guys know why I couldn't update in like four months. Though, I'm almost done! So please bare with me reviewers, I'm a freaking mess. ;;

Peace and Love,

iheartyu.xD


End file.
